


Ricochet

by suzannahbee123



Series: SlayerSoldier Series [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Separations, Slow Burn, Violence, lovers trying to find each other, vampire attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 66,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: Alice Winters has left Bucky Barnes but they are both in more danger than ever. Can they find each other again after they have Ricochet apart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story picks up six months after Alice left Bucky. There are a lot more characters involved in this one, some of whom are familiar and some are OCs. This will also bleed into the events of CA: CW.

_ Boots crunching over the blindly bright white snow. The sound as loud and sharp as bullets in the night. The Slayer moved across the frozen, desolate landscape. Wearing all black and clutching the long bright red Scythe in her right hand, the Slayer could not be more conspicuous in this all white wasteland. _

_ The Slayer stalks her prey, uncaring about the possible danger. The Slayer is the hunter here. _

_ Appearing as if from nothing but the air, almost as if it had been summoned, the bunker appears directly in the Slayers path. _

_ The Slayer regards the entryway. Her prey is in there, she can hear them laughing at her. They know that she has other places to be. That she would rather be somewhere else. _

_ Kicking in the door, both faster than the human eye can make out and so slowly as to see every snowflake slowly dance it's way through the air, the Slayer stalks into the bunker. _

_ Quiet. So quiet. _

_ The Slayer looks in all directions. She knows she shouldn't be here. She also knows that this is the only place she  _ needs  _ to be. _

_ Vampires. They are here. That is why she is here. As the Slayer moves towards them, her eyes are caught by the sight of a man. The man is large and fierce looking, even through he is clearly too weak to stand on his own. One of his arms is metal, both beautiful and terrible. _

_ The man is dragged, arms around the shoulders of two other men, towards a chair surrounded by tech. _

_ The 2 guards do not regard the Slayer.  _

_ Vampires laughing. The Slayer stands and watches as the guards strap the fierce man to the chair. _

_ Watches as the large man watches her, his eyes imploring her for the help that she could provide. _

_ The Slayer feels the most vile fury she has ever know surge within her, she will kill those guards and release the man. This is what she wants to do. What she  _ needs  _ to do. _

 

_ Vampires. All around her, laughing, taunting.  _

 

_ Taking one last look, the Slayer turns away from the man to do her duty as decreed to her. _

 

_ Alice ignores Bucky as she hears his screams of agony and carries on with her patrolling. _

 

“Bucky!!!!”

Alice snapped upright on her yell. 

Choking back the sob that threatens to escape, Alice tried to control her breathing.  _ Just a dream. Just a dream. He's not back there. You have time yet. _

Bucky had almost certainly been in a place exactly like that, had been tortured into becoming The Winter Soldier. Thinking about the tech in the dream…it was old, not recent. Alice came to the conclusion that she was in fact having some memory of Bucky's involve itself in her nightmares of the vampires.

“Hey Al? You okay?”

Alice had met Ben within a month of her departure from Bucky. Ben had saved her from a…bad situation and she had been trying to repay that debt ever since.

Alice had been hunting and patrolling non stop in that first month. The instinct to finish the job, the  _ need  _ to go back and find Bucky….Alice had been warring with herself constantly but she could never seem to make that step into going back. The voice in her head one second told her to go back. Then stay away. Do her job on her own. Bucky should be helping you. Alice's brain, eventually stopped thinking all together and all she could manage was going through the motions, pushing herself beyond exhaustion, beyond hunger. Looking back, Alice was shocked that she had lived if she was honest with herself.

One morning, she had found the squatters residence. On some vague, too hopeful instinct, Alice had convinced herself that Bucky would be there.

Setting foot inside, no one had paid her any mind. Alice very much looked the part by that stage.

Alice looked in every room but, of course, Bucky was not there.

Falling to the floor, Alice had raised her knees to her chest, rested her head against them and sobbed until, after some time, she fell asleep.

A little while later, she had been roughly brought out of her exhausted sleep by one person dragging her backpack from her back and another tugging at her clothes.

Limbs feeling like they were made from immovable iron, Alice couldn't find the strength to shove him off of her even though she was  _ screaming  _ in her head for her to get herself together and  _ move! _

Shaking her head in violent denial, Alice took a deep breath to scream when a vicious sounding growl and the sound of teeth clamping on flesh put paid to her attackers advances.

The black and white dog, a collie, dragged the man from her as he was screeching in pain.

Alice's head, finally, clear and limbs finally working, she grabbed the other guy holding her possessions, wrenched her bag from his hands before hitting him hard enough that he fell to the floor like a dead weight.

“Ben junior! Off!”

The dog immediately dropped the guy and trotted over to the older man. The man had the sort of face that could be aged anywhere between 50 and 70 but, regardless of his actual age, he gave the immediate impression that you didn't mess with him unless you were profoundly stupid.

That was Ben and his miracle dog Ben Junior.

 

After getting rid of the opportunistic bastards, Ben had proceeded to lecture Alice about keeping herself safe and getting herself some decent protection if she was going to be living like this.

Storming from the house, livid that they had almost- that she had  _ almost allowed herself  _ to-

Furious, Alice went straight to the nearest motel that charged by the week and paid for 2 rooms for the month, one with a bonus to keep an animal inside.

Charging around town, Alice bought food, drink, new clothes for herself and a man, toiletries and some dog stuff.

Money nearly gone, the orbs still an option though, Alice went right back to that house, marched up to Ben and hugged him.

Thanking him and telling him her name, Alice asked for him to follow her.

Ben was a proud man so when he saw what Alice had done he told her to take her charity and shove it.

 

One long argument later, Alice had convinced him to stay, if only for the first night. Ben Junior had taken a liking to Alice and he made her smile for the first time in a month.

Of course, Ben had stayed. 

Ben became the biggest support for Alice, she told him that she worked nights but didn't specify what it was she was doing. When he tried to pry Alice point blank told him she wouldn't tell him and if he didn't like it, he could leave.

Nodding his head, Ben excepted this. He didn't want to talk about his past either.

 

Alice started taking care of herself again. If she ever wanted to finish this job, if she wanted to find Bucky again…well, she needed to be alive for a a start. Knowing how Bucky would react if he  _ ever  _ found out how stupid, how reckless, she had been…It didn't bear thinking about really.

 

She had now been renting these 2 rooms for herself and Ben for 5 months in total, she had sold the orbs for a fraction of what they were no doubt worth but £500,000 was a steal for the rich person that bought them and the slimy guy that sold them for her was earning more than enough from it.

It was more than enough for what Alice needed anyway.

 

That morning, Alice had come back from patrolling, an idea dancing just out of reach, when she had decided to visit Ben and Ben Junior before going to bed. 

Alice had been sat on the chair, scratching the dogs head and chatting to Ben and next thing she knew, she had fallen asleep, and woken on that scream for Bucky.

Ben Junior whined and shoved his head back into Alice's lap, offering her the comfort that he clearly knew she needed.

“Just a nightmare Ben, don't worry about it.” Alice responded too quickly to the older man.

Laying on his bed and reading a book - Dean Koontz “Watchers” - Ben murmured, “Bucky the guy that you're running from?”

Looking up sharply, Alice shook her head “I'm not running from him. And forget that you heard me say that name, you hear me? Please Ben, I'm sorry but, don't ask me about that again.”

Frowning Ben put his book down and crossed his arms behind his head on the bed, “Yeah okay Al. Just worried about you is all. Whatever it is you're doing, it's hurting you more than you're letting yourself deal with. If it's this guy hurting you-”

“Oh Ben! No, that guy…I'm trying to run  _ to  _ him. But…have you ever made a choice Ben? One where it was so clear when you made it, you knew it was the right thing, that you had no other choice. Later though, nearly 6 months later…you can't remember any of those reasons at all? If you could change it…turn back the clock…but you can't. You have to live with that choice and hope and pray that you get the chance to make it right. You ever had that Ben?”

Face pale, Ben just nodded once before getting off his bed and heading to his bathroom.

“I bought you some food, grabbed some cash from your bag to get it, hope you don't mind. It'll be cold now though so you better get back to your room to heat it up.”

Ben slammed the door to the the bathroom making Alice jump and Ben Junior whine again.

Kneeling on the floor to hug the quivering dog to her, Alice muttered “Well that was a dismissal if ever I heard one. Don't worry Little Ben, Big Ben still loves you. I'll make it up to him later.”

 

Alice quietly grabbed the takeaway food and can of Coke that was in the mini fridge and let herself out before heading to her own room.

Throwing the Chinese food in the microwave, Alice looked at the map she had bought.

Her stupid, fraught brain had  _ finally  _ made a connection during her nap and Alice was trying to figure out the logistics.

The night she had gone patrolling with Bucky, she had staked a vampire who told her the name of the vamp turning them was called Ethan. Since then she hadn't gotten any closer to finding him but every vamp she dusted either agreed on the name or said that they didn't know. Every description of their sire matched though so…

Alice had been back and forth across this city and had yet to find a nest. Last night, the answer to that riddle had come to her, it was so glaringly obvious she could smack herself for being so dense this whole time.

There were no nests because they weren't nesting. At least not in Brooklyn.

When Alice went back out tonight, she would kill any that she met as usual but the last one she saw…well that vamp was getting followed home.

Alice was done playing games.

 

~~~~~

 

An hour before sundown, Alice knocked on Ben’s door. It was a habit she had made herself get into, make sure that Ben knew she was going out, then if she didn't come back then…well at least someone would know. Would care.

_ You left him, remember? Don't stand there feeling sorry for yourself because he won't know when you die. You're so close to finishing this. Get over yourself and get on with it you great tart. _

Ben opened the door before Alice could get into a major argument with the voice in her head.

Standing to the side, he motioned for her to come in. 

“Ben…I'm sorry for upsetting you earlier. I didn't mean to pry or-”

“Don't worry Alice. It's fine.” Ben interrupted gruffly.

“It's not. I won't tell you about me but I expect you to put up with my nonsense and then ask prying questions-”

“Al! I said it's fine girl. I meant it. I don't want to talk about how I ended up where I am but helping you has helped me so…I'm not going anywhere. Hell, I get free room and board for me and Ben Junior.”

“I don't mind Ben, I would do it anyway. You don't need to justify yourself to me, not ever. That day you and Ben Junior rescued me, I would've died Ben if you hadn't been there. I don't mean from those guys but…I was on a bad path and you shoved me back where I needed to be. The next time I start talking about something that makes you uncomfortable, just tell me to shut up okay?”

Pulling Alice into a rough version of a hug, Alice got the feeling that he didn't do it very often and wasn't entirely comfortable doing it, squeezing her shoulder, he let go.

“Just…whatever it is your doing, that has you coming back occasionally limping and bruised and bloody? If it's ever getting to be too much for you…just stop. It's not worth your life. Come back here, we'll find a way out for you. If that includes this guy that left you alone-”

“I left him Ben. He just did as I asked.” Alice was looking at the floor. She had had no idea that Ben had seen all that. The questions that he must have…there had been some really hairy nights in recent weeks, the vamps she had been fighting had been a little bit better trained than the ones from before..the others hadn't had a clue in comparison.

Alice hadn't worried about coming back hurt, they never did too much damage and she healed small bruises and cuts almost overnight now, she genuinely didn't think that she had given away anything.

_ Idiot. _

“Doesn't matter Alice. You might've left him but he let you stay alone. Whatever though, he's not my concern, you are. Don't die for whatever it is you're doing. You owe the world nothing Al, don't be like that lunatic in Hells Kitchen trying to right every wrong the world dishes out. It's a war you can't win.”

Alice wanted to agree, she knew he was right…kind of. But there was a constant stream of death and she could fix it. Following a vamp home, finding the source…if she did that…she could be free, finally.

Alice could finally get that fake passport, find Bucky…even if he didn't want her anymore, she could still live a life.

Heart feeling like it was pumping glass shards through her blood stream, it physically hurt to think of Bucky turning her away but…well she had left him, betrayed him. Alice would have no choice but to deal with it.

After all, Alice hadn't been through all she had to be broken by a man. Even if it was the only one who she would ever be in love with.

Smiling and squeezing his hand Alice looked Ben in the eyes “I'm not planning on dying anytime soon Ben. I promise.”

“Okay. Now get going. Nora and Travis are about to get married and I get the feeling shit is going to hit the fan when they get back.”

Confused, Alice shrugged “Okay…I don't know what the hell you’re chatting about but I wish Nora and Travis the best of luck.”

Belly laughing, Ben pushed her towards the door, “I got to get you reading Al! As soon as I finish this, you are gonna sit your ass down and read it okay?”

“Yeah okay Ben. Enjoy your book you freak.”

Bending down to hug Ben Junior, Alice left with a smile on her face.

 

~~~~~

 

_ Huh. Hells Kitchen. Didn't see that coming. _

Alice was stood outside of 50 Street Subway Station, the vamp had taken her across the East River and into the infamous city. With another 30 minutes until daybreak, Alice started to feel…excited was a strong word but, it was close. Finally, she could find where these tricky wankers were holed up. Finally she get the bloody job done!

Well, probably not in the next 30 minutes. Alice knew there were more steps to take but, the end was in sight. Almost buoyant, Alice kept back and followed the vampire home.

 

As Alice followed him, she could sense more and more around her. The feeling was so intense, again, Alice felt like an unobservant twat for not noticing that this feeling was no where to be found in Brooklyn during the day but it was everywhere here in Hells Kitchen.

Eventually, she tracked it to an abandoned church, Alice had to choke back her hysterical laughter when she saw it,  _ Really?! A bloody Church? Unbelievable… _

In all fairness, testing crosses on the vamps made here wasn't something that Alice had thought to do before now. Crosses were kind of pointless, the older the vamp got the less they seemed to be affected by it and, well, if the human the vamp had been before wasn't especially religious then it didn't work at all.

Still, holing up in a Church was a blatant middle finger to Alice and she regarded it as such.

Staying back, Alice waited until 1 hour after sun up before moving closer.

No more vamps had come back during that time, there could be a basement entrance though, Alice would have to get to a library or wherever held building blueprints to look into that later.

Stepping carefully, Alice got to the closest window and peered inside.

_ Shit.  _ There was loads of them. Maybe about 40 that she could see, and that was only in the main room. There could very well be more in other parts of the church.

Alice's eye was caught by a male vamp. About 6 foot and slender, he had an aura of power, of malevolence, about him that Alice could sense from this far away. Alice would bet her life that this was the elusive Ethan.

Ethan, if it was him, turned toward Alice. Ducking her head, Alice crept away from the window and back towards to the street as quickly and as quietly as she could.

Ethan’s eyes were bright blue, like an open gas flame, but there was absolutely no warmth there at all. All Alice had seen was an absolute coldness, calculating and dark. Fear of a vampire was not something that Alice had felt for quite a number of years but when she had looked into the face of that creature, terror, pure and gut wrenching had struck her.

 

Heading back towards the station, Alice let it take hold. Ethan was undoubtedly a powerful vamp, probably a lot older than just a few centuries and would be exceptionally strong, Alice wasn't certain that she would be able to take on a vamp of that strength on her own, especially if she had to deal with 40+ more. Alice used the abrupt fear to clear her head, try and use it to think a bit differently. Going in with just the Scythe wouldn't cut it…

_ Hmmm…I know what might help…a highly trained decorated war hero who has 70 odd years of covert infiltration techniques training.. _

_ SHUT UP!!  _ Alice thought furiously to that voice,  _ he's not here! I'm all I've got!! _

_ Well no offence love but you don't have the requisite bloody knowledge. You're just a Slayer and those vamps will find it all too easy to knock you out and take you prisoner and then…wait… _

Alice and the voice trailed off…an idea started…after all,  _ What would Bucky do? _

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad things can happen to good people...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloody violence in this one and a certain elusive vampire makes an appearance.

Alice made her way back to the motel, mind going over and over the practicalities of what she was trying to plan… It wasn't just dangerous…legally it was life in prison if she got caught.

Alice wanted to just go and burn the bloody place down, she had done that before when she had had no other choice, but that had been different circumstances and only one vamp.

Fire, whilst fast acting, wasn't sudden enough to catch a building full of vamps unawares. Also, their sense of smell was better then a humans, if she ran around the building dropping petrol everywhere they would smell it before she could get far, then they would either get her and kill her or spook and move somewhere else and Alice would have to start all over again.

Alice didn't know what would be worse.

Alice stopped to get breakfast for her and the Bens, finally finding the nest and having a plan (or a start of a plan) had brought on an extreme appetite. 

****

Strolling leisurely back from the diner, Alice couldn't help but feel close to happy, almost free from this burden, a friendly face waiting at the motel, hot fresh cooked breakfast in the paper bag in her hand and the future stretching out before her…a future that still hopefully contained one James Buchanan Barnes…Alice was feeling good.

****

When Alice finally got back, the first thing she did was go to Bens room, she didn't want the food to get cold.

Getting to his door she stopped dead. It was partially open and there was a smell coming from inside…coppery and thick.

Dropping the food, Alice crashed through.

And felt her partially healed heart break all over again.

“BEN!!! Ben…no, please please please…”

Alice was sobbing, she rushed over to way Ben lay broken on the floor. Blood was everywhere..her boots became painted red. 

Alice knew straight away what had happened…that they had finally found her, and they had killed Ben instead.

Alice could hear people nearby, there was screaming and yelling. Eventually someone pulled her away, pointlessly put their fingers to Bens neck to look for a pulse…there was hardly any neck left.

Alice was being dragged away by the police when she spotted Ben Junior, torn apart by savage teeth and claws. Ben, the miracle dog who came to her rescue with his own teeth, butchered like some farm animal.

Alice let herself pass out, her last thought shamed her for the rest of her life… _ at least it wasn't Bucky… _

****

Waking up slowly, Alice found herself in the back of a police car. Making to move her hands, she found them bound in handcuffs, Alice immediately started panicking, being tied up was not something that she would ever be calm about.

“Hey calm down okay? You were kind of violent when we took you out, those cuffs were only put on to protect yourself. And us obviously.”

Alice looked up at the female officer talking to her “Please take these off..please I-I can't h-handle..”

Curiously, the woman said “Yeah sure honey, you promise you'll stay calm? We're gonna have to bring you in as you found him but I have to think about everyone else as well as you, going into the station. Don’t try anything okay?”

Alice nodded her head as quickly as she could..logically she knew she could break out of these handcuffs but all her strength had deserted her.. shock had sapped it, the barrier between what was happening right now and what had happened in the past was paper thin.

Slowly the woman unlocked them, as soon as she did Alice breathed easier.

“Why are you taking me in? Obviously I didn't do it, no normal person could do that.”

“It's only procedure. You found that guy, we need to know who killed him and you might've seen something that can help the detectives find them.”

_ Not before I find them first,  _ Alice thought darkly.

****

At the station, Alice waited. Staring into space, she let her mind go blank. 

But she was never on her own anymore..especially in her head.

_ Ben is dead. Ripped to shreds.  _

_ Your fault. _

_ Not my fault. _

_ He would've been better if you never met him. He should have just let you be- _

Alice snapped back to awareness as the detective entered the room.

“Sooo. Jane Smith yes?”

“Yes.”

“It's strange, Jane. We can't seem to find you anywhere.”

Alice kept her eyes trained just over the guys shoulder “I'm right in front of you. How hard are you looking?”

The detective regarded her, he was quite young, maybe 35 or so and had the look of someone that took great care of their appearance and thought very highly of themselves.

Alice disliked him instantly. He reminded her of Simon.

“Ya know…I've met Brits before and I still can't work out when you guys are deliberately tryin’ to joke or when you're being serious.”

“And you're a detective…no wonder this city is overrun with animals butchering innocent people.”

Smirking the detective looked down at a slim file he had brought in with him “See? There, I can tell you're as serious as cancer.”

Alice just sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

“So…Jane Smith. As I was sayin’ can't find you anywhere on the system and you say you don't have any ID with you?”

“No.”

“No passport?”

“It got stolen.”

“Driving license?”

“Didn't need one.” Alice shrugged.

“What about living permits? Working permits?”

“Wasn't planning on sticking around that long.”

Smiling openly now, he just shook his head “Well I think you oughta make those plans now sweetheart. You're the only one who had any access to Ben and you were covered in his blood. You're under arrest for his murder darlin’”

Alice blinked. That shouldn't have come as a surprise.

“Well. I guess I need a lawyer don't I?”

****

***

****

Alice waited another hour or more. Hunger gnawing at her stomach and her head starting to pound, Alice wanted to wake up. Just go back 6 months to when she had seen those 2 newspapers under her door. Every time she thought about what she had done in those ensuing minutes…she just couldn't remember why she had done what she had done.

Alice would do anything to turn back the clock. Ben would still be alive…

****

“Jane Smith?”

Alice was lost in her thoughts, didn't hear the deep quiet voice.

A pair or red spectacles on a face with brown hair and scruffy stubble was suddenly in her eye line from across the table. The man was reasonably tall, slightly built but Alice could sense a lot of strength under that suit. This must be her lawyer then.

“I'm sorry.” Alice shook her head, “I was a bit spaced. Yes, I'm Jane.”

“Matt Murdock, I'm your defence attorney.”

“Oh” Alice looked him over, Murdock had his head in her direction but she couldn't feel him watching her…Alice looked a bit lower and spotted the cane.  _ Oh. Right. _

“Well, I'm sure you hear this all the time but I didn't do it.”

Smiling gently, Murdock gestured to the seat “Do you mind if I sit?”

“Yes please…umm do you need help…or…?”

Murdock’s smile froze in place “No.”

“Oh God, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to offend you. Please, accept my apology? I'm not at my best today I'm afraid.”

Smile slowly turning back into something genuine, Murdock shook his head as he sat down “I accept your apology. You're hardly the first. Quite polite though so, there's that.”

“My parents always taught me to be polite.”

Smile dropping ever so slightly, Alice's new lawyer sat up straighter “Okay, so. First thing, you're right, I do hear the whole “I didn't do it all the time.” However, that doesn't mean that you aren't in fact innocent.”

“Well, if it helps, I'm going to give you the easiest job ever.”

Cocking his head to the side, the lawyer seemed to be trying not to laugh “Oh, I don't doubt it. I genuinely don't think you did this. The cops just saw you first.”

Snorting, Alice grumbled “Typical, the first time I ever get seen as dangerous is when someone is murdered.”

“What was that?”

“Oh. Nothing. So, how about I give you a list of all the places I have been overnight? At least some of those streets will have cctv, I bet that it will prove that I was no where near that motel when Ben was..when he was…”

Alice took a shaking breath and tried to blink back the tears that had abruptly shown up. Ben was dead.  _ Ben was DEAD. _

Alice had tried to keep that thought at bay until she was alone but, talking about how she was innocent…all the places to look for her. Alice was never going to see him again. Ben Junior would never try to comfort her after a nightmare again.

_ What did I do? Why have I arrived here? Poor Ben. He didn't deserve to meet me, no matter what his past. _

_ I'm sorry Ben. I wish you had never met me. _

“When he died.” Murdock said quietly. “I uh…haven't seen the pictures obviously but, well they tell me it was quite horrifying. Do you have idea who could have done that? Did Ben mention any enemies at all? Maybe the mob or something?”

_ The mob?! Ben should've been so lucky. _

Sniffing, Alice shook her head. When he silence dragged she remembered and blurted “No. No he never mentioned anything. He didn't like talking about his past.”

“Well, it's up to the cops to find out who killed him. It's up to me to get you off.”

Matt went bright red, coughing he quickly continued “Get you off of those charges. Tell me where you've been overnight and then I'll get them on it. You should be out within the next few hours.”

Alice was still trying to figure out what had caused him to blush and stammer, shrugging, Alice reeled off a comprehensive list along with times but warned Matt that the times were an estimate at best “I wasn't planning on having to defend myself against murder charges after all.”

Smiling again, Matt Murdock stood up, “I’ll get them to move you to a cell in the meantime.”

Before he left, Matt turned to her “Why were you out all night? You went everywhere in one night, were you looking for something?”

Alice's heart rate sped up, she couldn't help it. Not that it mattered of course, it's not like he would know.

“No, I'm an insomniac. One of the reasons why I came here, New York is the city that never sleeps or whatever. I was just exploring.”

“Dangerous thing. A woman exploring this city on her own at night.”

Tipping her chin up, Alice gave the smallest of smiles “Depends on your point of view I suppose.”

Frowning, Matt left the room.

****

***

****

Another 6 hours later, Alice marched her way out of the precinct. More than enough footage had been found to clear her. Walking out, Alice flipped the bird up at Detective Dick (turns out his name was Detective Richards. Alice couldn't help it if it was so appropriate).

Alice wasn't too surprised to see Matt Murdock waiting for her outside, carrying on towards him Alice stopped in front of him on the stair above him, it put them at nearly eye level and Alice was feeling too light headed to bother looking up at someone who couldn't see her anyway.

“If you give me your card, I'll make my way over to your office tomorrow to pay you. I don't have the cash on me right now.”

“Wow. Don't be too grateful that I cleared you of those charges.”

“I just offered to bloody pay you. What more do you want?”

“Your promise not to do something stupid. Like going looking for whoever killed your friend.”

Rolling her eyes, Alice murmured “Do I look stupid to you or something Matt?”

One raised eyebrow from him had Alice stammering “Oh for fucks sake…. I'm sorry. Again. Just-for Gods sake, NO! I will not be going galavanting off after a man who looks like he kills people by eating them. Not like that nutter vigilante. I don't have a bloody death wish.”

After a pause, Matt reached into his jacket pocket, “Here is where our offices are. I expect to see you tomorrow.”

Alice was really starting to feel dodgy, “See me? How?”

“It's a figure of speech Jane.”

“Whatever. I'll be at your office tomorrow bright and early. Probably with doughnuts or something for when I remember how insufferably rude I've just been.”

“You could just apologise.”

“Don't tell me what to do.” Alice was trying for joking but it came out much harsher than intended.

Shock crossed his face, before he broke out into a grin “No. I don't think I would dare. Do you have an email? I'll send you through the bill.”

Closing her eyes and pressing he hands to the lids, Alice shook her head “No. No email. It's fine, I'll just bring cash.”

“Hey are you okay?”

“I'm fine. I'm going back to the motel for sleep now. Bye.” Alice turned away and then shot back around “Also, thank you. Seriously. You're a good lawyer to know.”

Alice walked away towards the subway before he could say anything else.

****

***

****

_ Three weeks later… _

****

Alice looked down at her Scythe in her hands. It would make tonight so much easier, she knew that. Tonight shouldn't be easy though, tonight needed to be hard. It needed to be painful.

Tonight….everything would finally end.

****

“Matt Murdock?”

“Yes? Who is this?”

Alice looked at the phone in her hand, she had him on speaker as she was getting ready.

“Hi Matt it's Al- it's Jane Smith.”

A pause. “Hello Jane. What can I do for you?”

“I fancy getting a lawyer on retainer. I thought of you.”

A longer pause. “Why? Are you in trouble?”

“No. Just…bad things can happen at any point right? I want to know that there is someone on my side when the dust settles. If, you know, it were to get kicked up.”

If a silence could be thoughtful, Alice would definitely class this one as such. “Jane… if you put me on retainer, you know anything you say is confidential right?”

“Of course I do. I watch TV.”

“Well, you can tell me if you're in trouble. I can help.”

“I'm not in trouble. Just want a lawyer because….because.”

“Jane-“

“My name is Alice for Gods sake. Just tell me the company bank details already.”

“I knew that Jane wasn't your real name.”

“Yes very perceptive Matt. Details. Now please.”

“Ja-Alice…are you going to go after who killed your friend? The police don't know anything, if you do you need to tell me now. I told you not to do anything stupid.”

“No, you asked me to promise not to do anything stupid. And I made no such promise.”

“Alice..” Huffing out a furious breath, Matt tried again “Why don't you come and meet me? You can give me this retainer in person and I'll buy you a drink.”

“I'm not getting a drink Matt. Just take my money and I'll leave you alone.”

Sat on the bed, Alice waited. Technically, if tonight went to plan she doubted she would actually need a lawyer. Still... the cops here seemed to be deeply stupid, she might need a lawyer after all. Better safe than sorry.

“….Fine. I'll give you the details. Don't make me regret this Alice.”

“Wouldn't dream of it Matt.”

_ Famous last words...  _

****

***

****

Alice had been busy the last 3 weeks. Losing Ben had almost made her give up. Who cared if vampires were living in New York? As evidenced by the news streams, Alice was hardly the only super strong person living here, eventually someone would pick up on what was going on and they would figure out how to kill them.

Alice was just…so tired. She had lived this way almost half her life, getting away and never looking back was a lovelier and lovelier picture the more she thought about it.

The life she really wanted though…she couldn't honestly live it and live with herself if she didn't at least try to finish this.

So she had researched and bought various things. During the nights she had been travelling back to Hells Kitchen and waiting until that church was empty. Then she had been planting what was necessary.

It was the only plan she could think of, Alice needed to do more than just kill them all. Alice needed to know what had brought them here in the first place, if there were more coming.

Thinking back over and over about the night she had “escaped”, the morning she had “left” Bucky, she was becoming more and more convinced that there was more going on than just vamps following her here.

****

Alice's plan was simple. Get them to take her in the church, question them.

Then, come sunrise, regardless if she was still in there, blow the fuckers up.

****

Alice left the motel room and headed towards the subway. Alice had put her Scythe back under the floorboards after talking to Matt, if she made it out tonight then it would be there waiting for her. If not, it was because she was dead and well…when they knocked the place down in however many years someone would get a nice surprise.

Alice could feel the nervous tension screaming through her veins, it was barely sundown and she would have to wait until as close to sunrise as possible before heading to the church.

Alice put her hands in her pockets, she really hoped she ran into more than one vamp before the night was over. Alice was spoiling for a fight.

****

8 hours later and Alice had got her wish, sort of. Alice had met 4 vamps but none of them were especially skilled at fighting so it had been far too easy. Alice didn't want to think of herself as a bully so when they couldn't fight like she could she had just staked them.

It left her feeling especially antsy though, like ants crawling over her skin,  _ you know, I heard that's what it's like if you have really bad sex…or no sex at all.  _

_ Oh thanks a lot. Just what I need to be thinking about before throwing myself to the lions. _

_ Bucky looks like he would be really good at sex… _

_ Oh…shut the fuck up for heavens sake. _

Forcefully shoving any thoughts of Bucky out of her head, Alice began to make her way to Hells Kitchen.

****

Alice got there with just over an hour to spare before sunrise. Keeping back again, she waited a while for a vamp to make it's way to the door.

When it got to 15 minutes before sunrise, Alice saw one go in. Adjusting the sleeves on her jacket, Alice got up and she quickly ran up to it from behind and shoved it face first into the room beyond.

Looking around, she could see just a few less vamps then she had counted before but she couldn't spot Ethan anywhere.

All eyes were trained on her, moving back to the door, Alice closed it behind her, pulled the stake out of her pocket and softly said “I'm sorry I'm late, I'm here now though so come and have a go.”

About 4 rushed at her whilst more started to create a circle around her and bring her further into the room. Alice fought like the warrior she really was, some of them sucked at fighting and others definitely had some skill but Alice was nothing but rage now, everything that had happened to her in the last 3 years, all the people she had lost, Alice took it and used it to kick the ever loving shit out of all these vampires that kept on screwing with her life.

However, numbers don't lie, Alice was outnumbered by a staggering amount and when one managed to kick her square in the chest and send her flying backwards into the wall, there was nothing Alice could do.

As she lay on the floor, all movement suddenly stopped around her and she could hear heavy footsteps heading her way.

A pair of ice blue eyes looked down at her “Well, well. The Slayer finally shows up.”

Ethan stood up and towered over Alice's prone form. “Sorry Slayer. But finders keepers.”

Ethan's boot crashed into Alice's face and everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is still all alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Bucky POV chapter and moves back to three months after Alice left him.

_ The Winter Soldier enters the brightly lit room. Medical equipment litters the expanse, computers scroll through data constantly. _

_ The Winter Soldier feels nothing as he regards this. Why should he? He has been ordered not to.His orders involve only to kill, not to feel. _

_ As he steps further into the room, he sees her. A woman strapped down with metal braces across a gurney. The woman is small in stature, The Winter Soldier is no fool though, he knows that there is great power in this small woman. That is why they hurt her…because they are afraid of her…like they are afraid of him. _

_ The metal braces remove themselves from the woman's biceps and forearms and from around her legs. _

_ The Winter Soldier makes to go to her. The woman is not moving, her skin is covered with a sheen of sweat. He can see that her breathing is erratic and the heart monitor shows that her heart rate is too fast. _

_ The woman's eyes open and lock onto The Winter Soldier’s. They plead with him to help her. _

_ Rage, bright and powerful cuts through the fog in his brain. He will help this woman, take her and escape with her to…to… _

_ His thoughts scatter. His mission is elsewhere. The Winter Soldier turns away from the woman and heads towards where he has been ordered. _

_ The metal brace reattach themselves to the woman and the one on her right arm pulls it out to the side. And keeps pulling. _

_ Bucky doesn't turn back as Alice starts to scream. _

****

Bucky wakes up, punching his arm out to attack people who aren't there. Who tortured Alice. Taking great gulps of air, he looks around as his brain adjusts to his present.

He fell asleep on the couch again, the TV was still on from the night before. Pushing his hair out of his eyes, Bucky worked on trying to get his breathing under control.

Turning the TV off after he watched the latest headlines, Bucky got up and started cleaning up.

He was still in the apartment that he and Alice had shared. After he had found that note, after he had broken down, all Bucky had wanted to do was leave. There were too many memories here. Alice didn't want them so why the hell should he?

Bucky just couldn't bring himself to start packing up though, he did try but…he couldn't help but hope. Hope that Alice would come to her senses, she would come charging back through the door. Bucky fantasised about it constantly, Alice throwing herself at him, Bucky would be mad, would tell her off for being so stupid and so self sacrificing, but he would hold her and promise to never let her out of his sight again.

That fantasy kept him going. Of course, Alice hadn't come back but Bucky continued to stay. If,  _ when, _ she finished what she had to, this would be the first place she would come.

After the first week of becoming little more than a hermit and refusing to leave just in case, Bucky got angry. Not angry at Alice though. Angry at himself for not seeing it before.

****

Alice was the one that took him in. Alice was the one who took care of him, going grocery shopping and doing most of the cooking. Alice had gone out near enough every night fighting for her life to protect the people in this city who would no doubt write her off as a freak if they ever found out about her. Or worse.

Bucky  _ knew  _ the type of person she was, that she was a protector. Not just that but that she had had it drilled into her repeatedly since she was 15 that her life was not as important as other people's. That her only purpose was to fight and die for others and that she would be replaced when she did.

Bucky  _ knew  _ all of that. Yet, he hadn't put that knowledge to good use. One night with her and he thought that they were a team, that she would put her trust in him to fight by her side no matter what, that she would allow him to be there for her, to protect her.

That had never been who she was though and Bucky felt  _ so stupid  _ for letting her get away with it. For wallowing in the self pity of being left alone again. Sure, he had every right to, he loved her and she had turned him away rather than rely on anyone besides herself, but Bucky was a protector too. He had never felt like this before when Steve had disappeared to fight bullies or attempt to sign up repeatedly for that war. Alice was different though, he wanted her to need him. Needed her to. When it turned out that she felt she didn't? It hurt more than anything his old friend had put him through. 

Bucky should have ignored that stupid note, it might have been hard but she hadn't had that big of a head start, he could've found her without too much difficulty. Grabbed her and made her listen to reason. Bucky knew that she loved him back, he just couldn't work out why she had bolted. 

Instead he had stayed and let her get away. Now he didn't have a clue where to start. He went out trying to find vampires but he didn't know how to find them. Which meant he didn't know how to find Alice.

Bucky finished washing the dishes. Looking at his watch, he quickly ran to the bathroom, he needed to shower before getting to work.

****

***

****

Bucky made it to the site with a few minutes to spare. He had managed to find work at a construction site for cash being a labourer. He had joined when he saw some other people signing up, he had kept his head low and when spoken to he used broken English and spoke with a Russian accent. Thankfully, he wasn't the only “Russian” that had taken the work so no one paid him too much attention.

Bucky had a plan, he would work, save as much cash as he could and when he found Alice, they would get away. Romania seemed like a good place to start. The Winter Soldier wasn't known for anything there and James Barnes had no known connection to it either. It was big enough for them to get lost in and he spoke the language. He just needed to find Alice first.

Getting his work load for the day, Bucky forced himself to keep his hopes up.  _ I'm coming Alice. Don't give up on me. _

****

After he had finished for the day, Bucky went straight back home, looked at the map of the city and started planning on where to go next.

After eating, he headed out.

Bucky wandered for hours. He wished that he had asked more about vampires when he had had the chance. How the hell did he find them? All he knew is that they were dead so they would be cold but it wasn't like he could go touching everyone he saw to see how warm they were.

_ God damn it Alice, why did you keep so much to yourself? Why didn't you talk to me more?  _

Looking back, he knew they were both to blame. Alice had only shared what she needed to to make him comfortable living with her, and he had never really brought up what had happened to him. 

That last day that they had had together, when Alice had snapped him out of his spiral, putting that knife in his hands and almost making him kill her…that had forced them both into sharing more with each other. Bucky had thought after that, after she finally let him come patrolling with her, that he would have plenty of time to learn from her. Hell, there was plenty he wanted to teach her too. 

Everything had come to a head though after they had got back from the patrol and he had told Alice how he really felt about her, then she had kissed him and almost brought him to his knees when she said she loved him back.

After that…talking about how to track and kill demons just hadn't seemed like a good use of his time. He didn't regret it though…never would he regret that night. 

****

Bucky was wandering aimlessly when he heard the crash and a shout of pain from down the alleyway. Running towards the noise before he could think it through, he charged down to the other end.

Bucky took what was happening in very quickly, luckily (or unluckily, depending on your viewpoint) it didn't appear to be a vampire attack. Instead, 2 teenagers appeared to be trying to rob an elderly man of his wallet. Bucky ran towards them, he wasn't a hero, not like Steve or any of the other people he ran around with but he was still a protector at heart. He grabbed the first kid and threw him into the pile of trash bags then he wrenched the other guys arm behind his back and pushed him into the wall in front.

“Drop the wallet. Now.” 

“Ow!! What the FUCK!!” The kid started struggling but Bucky had him held with his metal hand, he didn't want him to do any actual damage to himself so he dropped his arm and then pulled the kid back towards him then slammed him against the wall just enough to knock the wind out of him. “Stop struggling kid. Which pocket is the wallet in?”

“Front pocket. You fuckin’ jerk”

Bucky grabbed it, spun the kid back around and threw him back into his friend who had just stumbled up. 

“Now get lost.”

Kid 1 and kid 2 stood up and tried to square up to Bucky. Before they could say a word he got in their faces and growled “Get. Lost. Now.”

Looking at each other, the kids nodded “Yeah. Well. We was just leavin’ anyway. You ain't scaring us or anything.”

Ignoring them, Bucky turned back to the man and helped him up. “Here's your wallet. Are you okay?”

Dusting himself off, the man grumbled to himself “Punk kids, wallet only had ten goddam dollars in it.” Looking up the man did a double take, Bucky was too busy looking out of the entryway to the alley to check of anyone had seen him to notice.

“Hey! I know you!”

Bucky spun around, panicked.

“What?!”

“You! You were in that pharmacy! Looking for medicine for your girlfriend! That was you right? My memory isn't all that great sometimes but…I swear that's you.” The man was squinting up at Bucky and shaking his head.

Running his hand through his hair, Bucky tried to work out what the best thing to say was “Umm… oh yeah. That was me.” The guy seemed to only remember him from the pharmacy, Bucky could afford to let him talk to him for a minute. He wanted to make sure he was okay anyway.

“I knew it! Hey, how is your girl doing? She any better? You're young, she gotta be doin’ better than an old man like me.” 

Bucky took a breath, “She's…she's um…” What did Bucky say? That she had left him so she could kill a bunch of demons because she felt guilty and didn't want him to get hurt? Bucky looked at the man, and told him the truth. “Alice…is gone. Three months ago.”

****

The mans face fell, and he got alarmingly pale “Oh my. Oh son, I'm so sorry. You poor kid.”

Bucky thrust his hands in his pockets. Abruptly he almost felt like crying. Alice  _ wasn't _ dead.

_ How would I know though? She could be…and it would be my fault if she was. I failed her. _

The man gave Bucky's flesh arm a squeeze “Hey, look…I know it might not help but uh, your girl? She would be proud of you. You helped me when you didn't have to kid, hardly anyone in this city would go out of their way to help an old guy like me, I saw 3 people just walk past without even looking. You though? You ran straight into trouble to help someone you didn't know. Yeah, your girl, Alice you said? Alice’ll be smiling down on you right now. Thanks kid.”

Breath shaky, Bucky smiled at the man “Can I get you home?”

“Yeah sure. It's just a few blocks away.”

Bucky walked with the man for the next twenty minutes in silence, but it was comfortable. 

“You want to come up?”

“Actually, I do have to go.”

“Well…Before you go, I just want to say, well, you saved me today, you're a goddam hero.”

Smile dropping, Bucky took a step back into the street. “No. I'm really not. But I'm glad I could help you. Have a good night.”

Walking away before the man could say anything else, Bucky headed back out. 

It was nice to feel…good. Like he had done something worthwhile. 

****

***

The following morning, Bucky woke abruptly. He had been dreaming…his heart was pounding but, well…he didn't think that he had been having a nightmare.

The details were disappearing as soon as he tried to hold to them but he remembered smiling green eyes and soft lips followed by softer black hair across his skin…

_ Jesus Christ…. _

Groaning, Bucky put his face in his hands. He didn't know if he should be madder at himself for having those kind of dreams or Alice for putting those thoughts in his head. 

Bucky suddenly felt  _ furious,  _ just who the hell did Alice think she was? He had been perfectly fine on his own, he didn't ask for her goddamn help. Alice had no right getting in his business and being  _ nice! _ Now here he was, pining for her like a fucking teenager in one of those stupid movies she had occasionally made him watch. 

_ “It's for your pop culture education mate, you can't live in the here and now without having an idea about John Hughes movies! But don't worry Bucky, I've got some more manly Wes Craven, James Cameron and Steven Speilberg for the next few days okay?” _

Alice had had no business helping him, making him feel  _ wanted  _ and  _ worthwhile,  _ like a  _ person _ …no not just a person, like  _ a man.  _ Bucky had seen how she had looked at him every so often…he hadn't paid too much attention at first. There was too much going on in his head, he was too worried about being found or hurting her or someone else. After the first couple of weeks though, Bucky had noticed. And he had started noticing back. 

_ Why the hell had she left me?! That last night…I know she meant every word she said, she wanted me and a new life with me as much as I wanted it with her. What the hell happened Alice? What made you leave? _

Before he could follow that train of thought though, the door rattled. Someone was trying to get in.

****

Bucky leapt to his feel and silently made his way to the door and looked through the peephole. A woman of around 45 stood there trying to get the key in the lock. She was dressed in expensive looking clothes and was making no attempt to hide what she was doing.  _ This must be the landlady then. Shit. _

Bucky stood for a moment before heading back to the bedroom. He was wearing a short sleeved t-shirt and sweat pants so he quickly threw on a hoodie over the shirt and put on his gloves before making his way back to the door.

Bucky ran his hand through his hair to mess it up and then threw open the door.

The woman started and stepped back “Who are you? Where is Miss Smith?”

_ Miss Smith? Oh yeah..Alice's fake name.  _ “Jane’s not here right now. Who the hell are you?”

Bucky kept his eyes down and swung his hair into his face as much as possible but he needn't have bothered, this lady was looking squarely at his torso and couldn't seem to avert her eyes. Bucky felt incredibly uncomfortable at the scrutiny, she reminded him of the doctors back at HYDRA. 

“Oh I apologise. Well…I mean to say, Jane owes me rent, I'm going to have to get the balance paid to me soon or, well. I'll have to find new tenants won't I?”

“Well I have some cash, I can pay some and-”

“Oh no darlin’! That wasn't my intention at all to take money from someone like you! It's Jane that owes me, Jane should be the one to pay!”

“Well, as I said, Jane is out working. So…if it's desperate then I can give you what I can. We need to stay here.”

The woman licked her lips, looking him up and down again. Bucky's metal hand clenched into a fist.

“Well. I suppose we  _ could  _ try to work something out darlin’. I have been known to be very  _ generous  _ to some.”

Stomach lurching, Bucky pretended to ignore the way she said that and turned slightly towards the bedroom “There's no need to be generous. I'll get my money and you can have it-”

Before he got anywhere, the lady's hand landed lightly on his metal arm. Bucky froze.

A moment later and the woman snatched her hand back as if scalded. Bucky turned back and saw the woman's lip curl in apparent disgust “No, please don't on my account. Jane owes me $3000. I'll be back in 2 days to collect or you two are out of here.” Turning on her heel, the woman almost ran down the stairs.

Closing the door softly, Bucky leant his head against it for a moment. Letting his knees give out, he went to the floor and brought his knees to his chest.

Being looked at,  _ spoken  _ to like that…it brought far too many memories back of how he was treated back at HYDRA. Bucky had been nothing more than meat to them, walking, talking, highly deadly meat but, nothing worth treating with any particular dignity.

God, Bucky missed Alice  _ so much. Never _ would she look at him like that woman just did. Alice was attracted to him sure but, she loved him too. 

Bucky cheered himself up for a moment thinking about what she would've done to that woman if she had been here and seen it…

As for his arm…Bucky had known that though Alice hated it, it wasn't because it was fake. Alice despised what it represented, where it had come from and how he had gotten it. Ultimately though, Alice was kind of fascinated by it too. Every part of him she had accepted.

Bucky didn't have $3000. But he had an idea on how to get it. There was  _ no way  _ he was leaving this place. Not unless he had no other choice.

****

***

****

Bucky's plan was, quite honestly, not a great plan. Getting dressed, he shoved his cap over his hair and headed to the construction site. Bucky was going to get the last few days wages, say that he wasn't coming back and check out where the safe was hidden whilst he was at it. Later tonight, he would come back and rob it.

Bucky was no hero, at least not yet. All he wanted was to find his girl and get out of this place and never look back.

Arriving just before lunch, Bucky headed straight for the foreman’s office. Explaining (in broken English of course) that he must leave due to his sick mother, he grabbed the cash, $200, and clocked the safe behind the desk. Rolling his eyes at easy it was going to be, Bucky made his way back towards the entrance.

And stopped dead.

There was a guy there, asking for directions and showing a picture to some of the guys as they were leaving to get lunch.

_ That's that guy, bird guy…what the hell was his name again?  _

Bucky ducked behind the trailer and listened as Bird Guy picked up his cell and made a call, Bucky was too far away to hear the response but he could make out what was being said on this side of the conversation.

“Hey Cap? Yeah, just spoke to a few of the guys…well they recognise the picture but, they say this guy is Russian…no, no English….well yeah he would be smart enough to pretend but, well…it might also just not be him Steve.”

_ STEVE? He's still looking? Maybe…maybe I could get his help. Ask this guy to get him to help me..help Alice… _

Bucky was about to start following but he stopped when he suddenly remembered.  _ Sam Wilson.  _ He had nearly killed him, at least twice that he could remember. Sam wasn't going to help him. And Steve? “ _ If Steve finds me, as happy as he will be…he will eventually want me to do the right thing. He will want me to turn myself in, see where the law takes me.”  _ Bucky remembered saying that to Alice, and he was right..Steve would say that he would help but he would want Bucky somewhere else first. 

_ Shit shit shit. What do I do? I can't come back here. I don't have the cash to stay… _

Bucky waited until Sam had left the site and headed out another way. Taking a long way back and double backing on himself more than once to check that he didn't have any tails, Bucky made his way back to the apartment.

Bucky sat down heavily at the kitchen table. He had $500 left. He could try and go back to the site tonight but, honestly, after telling the foreman that he wasn't coming back he wouldn't be surprised if Sam or Steve or whoever hadn't put surveillance on the place, it was just too risky to go back.

He didn't want to leave but, he wasn't going to stay here either, it was too close to the site and that landlady…she might've seemed appalled at him only having one arm but she still had looked at him wrong, he wouldn't put it past her to try again if she came back and he didn't have the $3000 for her.

Bucky decided. He would go and stay at a motel that he had seen on the other side of town. He could find work elsewhere. In the meantime he would take a leaf out of Alice's book in case she did come back…

20 minutes later, Bucky had packed up what he needed and left a letter for Alice. Bucky left the apartment and didn't look back.

****

***

****

Bucky had been at the motel for 3 days. He had laid low and tried to regroup but his brain was fried. Bucky's only thoughts were  _ Alice Alice Alice  _ or  _ Run Run Run. _

Sooner or later he was going to have to make a decision…stay in Brooklyn and hope that he found Alice? Or leave, head to Romania without her and hope that she found him? 

It didn't help that every time he tried to sleep or think some guys dog kept barking. He was surprised that they even allowed dogs in here…

Bucky went to get food the following morning, when he came back, the decision had been made for him.

Sam Wilson was leaving the motel office. 

_ FUCK!!! _

_ I'm sorry Alice, I'm so sorry…but I can't risk being captured again. Not even for you. Be strong doll, find me…I just can't stay any longer. _

Bucky made it back to his room, he knew there was a possibility that it was just coincidence that Sam was here but he just couldn't do it anymore. If Alice wanted to find him she could. Bucky wanted Alice back but, well, he needed to stay free to do it.

Packing up for the second time in 3 days, Bucky almost ran into a man walking his dog back to his room. Avoiding him at the last second, Bucky crashed into the trash can just outside his room and knocked it flying.

The dog, a collie, started whining and straining to get to Bucky. The dogs owner was having none of it however “Down, Ben Junior, would you calm down? Damn it boy, SIT!”

For all the mans anger, he hadn't raised his voice, Bucky found out why when he looked at him a moment later “You! Watch what the hell you’re doing! My daughters asleep in there after working all night, if you've woken her up so help me…”

Bucky looked slowly towards the room next door to his…no noise came from it. Bucky's heart clenched, he had no idea why, he suddenly had the strongest urge to check if he had woken the woman up, to apologise to her face… _ what the fuck Bucky?! Get a grip. You need to leave. NOW! _

“I'm sorry man. I really am.” Bucky brushed past before the guy could yell at him again.

****

A day later, Bucky had got onto a container ship bound for Romania.  _ I love you Alice. Please find me. I'll wait for you until you do. _

****

***

****

Alice started awake. There was noise directly outside her door…Ben telling someone off.

Alice had been having the nicest dream she had had in months…her and Bucky alone again. Bucky holding her and kissing her, he forgave her…told her he loved her over and over. Alice fell back to sleep, she wanted this dream to never end.

Waking up properly a few hours later, Alice quietly sobbed into her pillow as she remembered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't ever trust that you have broken a Slayer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nasty chapter. Violence, threat of more violence, vampire attack... it's not nice so please read this with caution.  
> And yes, this vampire is based off of Ivar the Boneless from the TV show Vikings and his name isn't Ethan. I had started watching Vikings when I wrote this and, well, he was perfect because he's kind of horrible and creepy :D

_ “I love you Alice. I've been in love with you since the day you invited me to live here even after you knew what I was capable of.”  _ Alice woke up slowly, so slowly.. _ I love you too James Barnes. You're not here though. _

****

_ “You are the strongest, bravest and, frankly, the scariest woman I have ever met and I don't want to be anywhere that you aren't.”  _ Alice felt like she was drowning. Her limbs were too heavy to move…. _ I wasn't strong enough to fight for you. I don't want to stay without you…it's too hard Bucky. _

****

_ “I  know you need to finish what's been started here and I will be there to help you every step of the way.”  _ Alice needed to be doing something, it was important….  _ You're not here though. You let me go. I knew that I could never be enough for you. You should have stayed quiet. _

****

_ “Does the subject consent to testing? Increase the dose, subject is attempting rejection of compulsions.” _

_ “Does the subject consent to testing? Adjust data to reflect.” _

_ “Does the subject consent to testing?” _

_ “DOES THE SUBJECT CONSENT TO TESTING???!!!” _

****

Alice finally jerked awake on a yell. Blinking back the tears furiously and breathing like she had just run 20 miles at full whack, Alice looked at where she was.

Alice found herself strapped down to a chair, her arms wrapped with duct tape from armpit to wrist and her legs similarly bound to the legs from below her knee to ankle. Alice tried to move but found she could just barely wriggle her fingers, they had used what felt like a roll of tape on each limb.

Bloody duct tape. Alice knew that given enough time she could probably get her way out of it but it really was very strong, also, Alice needed a bit of space for her limbs to build up the strength to break it. Right now, Alice couldn't even feel her arms let alone yank them out of a roll of tape.

Giving up for now, Alice looked slowly around. Placed in the centre of the church, the chairs and pews had been moved to the edges of the room, Alice could make out a lot of the vamps sitting there and watching her. Alice tried to turn her head to look behind her but a voice called softly out making her head snap back to the front “My, my. You really are reckless aren't you Slayer? They told me you would be but we've been here over a year and so far…well you've been nothing but stupid this whole time Alice.”

The voice was quiet but oh so powerful, it also held an accent but Alice couldn't place it. Scandinavian maybe?

Ethan finally came into view, he was taller than Alice had thought with just a touch more muscle tone too. Not that it mattered, vampires were like Slayers, their strength came from more than just pure physical muscle. Alice was short, slender and built athletically, she didn't look like she could kick in a steel door but she was more than capable if she had to. Vamps, sadly, were the same.

“I'm sorry, who are you?”

Ethan turned and looked her dead in the eye, Alice's heart started hammering in fear almost instantly.

“You know full well who I am Alice. You have been looking for me.”

Alice tried to look nonchalant, well as much as she could strapped to a wooden chair, “Are you Ethan then? You're the one who followed me here?”

Ethan's face suddenly held the brightest smile Alice had ever seen on anyone “Me? Follow you? Ha! Oh Alice, we are going to have so much fun today…”

“Listen Ethan, I don't know what sort of game you think this is but tying me to a chair is not fun. Fighting me, now that's fun.”

Ethan suddenly gave a hysterical laugh which held more than a little insane edge to it “Oh my name is not Ethan!! Do you want to know my real name Alice?”

He had moved closer and closer as he said this, resting his hands over her forearms he leaned over her and whispered in her ear, “We have so much to talk about Alice. I have waited all this time.”

_ Too close.  _ Alice shivered involuntarily, “Okay then. What's your name?”

“Did you do your history Slayer? Human history? Before The Council ripped you out of school?”

Ethan had knelt slightly, crowding her.

“Which part?”

“I'm from history little Slayer. My real name is Ivar.”

Alice's mind raced for a moment, history hadn't been her favourite at school but she picked some of it up… “Ivar? As in Ivar The Boneless?” 

Ivar nodded slowly with a small smile on his face.

“Oh! Cool, I guess? What's with calling yourself Ethan then?”

Ivar suddenly shot to his feet, Alice felt her stomach lurch, he really was strong and old, she hadn't been able to track the movement at all.

“I gave the new vamps a different name. Why let you have all the clues? Ethan was as good a name as any!!”

Ivar launched into a huge belly laugh at that, Alice tried to control the trembling that was starting across her body. 

****

Ivar suddenly dropped to his knees and crawled towards her, when he reached her he knelt in front of her and rested his hands over her thighs. He looked her over for a moment before murmuring “I can see what he saw in you…”

Impossibly, Alice's heart sped up further “Who? What are you talk-”

“Shhh” Ivar leant in closer “Shh Alice. I can see why he was so in love with you, why he wanted you so much. There is something that you have, your eyes tell such a story.  Yes..I can see what he saw in you. Your Bucky. No one saw him coming. Of all the things they expected you to do, fall in love was not even on the list. Ever full of surprises.” Ivar shrugged, “Except when you decided to start fighting after I arrived, they knew you would do that of course.” 

Alice was glued to the chair, why did it feel like she was falling then? “What are you talking about Ivar? Why do you know about Bucky?” Alice whispered the words, she felt like there was not enough air in the room.

Moving ever closer, he lifted a lock of hair and softly pressed his lips to her ear before murmuring so quietly, “You didn't think that they would just let you go did you Alice? That a Slayer like you would ever be out of their control? Silly little Slayer.”

“No.” Alice breathed out “No, I escaped…y-you followed me.”

Ivar slowly dragged his incisor up the side of her neck. Alice squirmed away trying to control the gag reflex that he was inciting in her. Softly, he started taunting her again “No Alice. They wanted to see what a Slayer would do after being released from somewhere like that lab. Did you honestly think that the choice to run was something you would normally do? Think back Slayer, how were you after waking up?”

Alice's mind was racing, she barely remembered anything of that night. All she had felt was panic and sheer terror. The word  _ RUN  _ screaming over and over. It was almost as if she had known what to do before she had actually thought of it. “No. Ivar, I wanted to leave…I had to escape.”

Pulling back again, Ivar smiled that smile that made her blood run cold “Wrong again Alice. They put thoughts in your head. Compulsions if you will. What would you do? Stay and fight? Free other Slayers? Escape? Would you cut open your pretty little wrists and kill yourself? You were never even in the Council rooms Alice, it was all a set up. They….enticed me to come here after you left to see how you would follow up. I have always wanted to play with a Slayer after all.”

Breathing shallowly, Alice desperately needed him to move away, Ivar was too close. Alice couldn't think, couldn't make her brain understand…

_ Wait…wait. So what if he's right? Keep calm Alice, you need to keep him talking. The plan will still work, let the prick keep on talking, he'll still go up in flames. _

“So-so they put controls in my brain and I followed them? And they gave you orders and you did the same? Is that it?”

Ivar jerked back “I don't follow orders you stupid bitch. I have been playing them, playing you…since I got here. I haven't been the only one watching you Alice, you want to know something funny? You haven't been alone here at any point since you arrived and you never even noticed. You're just like a fucking pet to them, chip and all.”

Ivar grabbed the back of Alice's neck and pulled her forward. Shoving her hair off of her neck and over her other shoulder, Ivar pressed his fingers down over her spine.

Agony ripped through Alice, “Ow! Stop! What is that?!”

Ivar was pressing on something solid in her spine in the back of her neck, it felt like it was shooting needles down her back. Alice gritted her teeth and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to overflow.

Pushing her so her back crashed into the seat, Ivar sank down next to her again “They put a chip in your spine, they have been monitoring you ever since you got here. They put cameras in that shitty little apartment and watched every sickening moment between you and that pathetic assassin. You were getting a bit too close though. He meant more to you than the mission. That's why they made you leave him.”

Alice looked up, “…what did you just say?”

Pushing his face directly into hers so his lips were ghosting across hers as he spoke, Ivar hit her with the worst part, “You remember waking up after 24 hours? I mean, when has anyone ever slept that long? They drugged you and your precious little lover boy and put the words into your head. You couldn't be allowed to leave with him Alice! Maggie's voice wasn't it? You always followed her orders, that morning was no exception. You were forced into leaving the love of your life. And you didn't even realise. You never left that lab Slayer. They never stopped testing you.”

The emotion coursing through Alice were too complex for her to separate. 

_ 7 months. 7 months away from him, and it wasn't even my idea this whole time.  _

_ They have been monitoring me? _

_ What am I to them? Just a goddamn toy?  _

_ I need to kill him. I'll kill them too.  _

****

Alice should have known. She bloody  _ knew  _ leaving Bucky was a stupid thing to do but…she hadn't been able to stop herself. 

Ivar’s face was still far too close, he had started taking her hair out of the braid she had put it in and was pushing her hair over her left shoulder exposing her neck to him.

Shaking her head out of his hands and dislodging her hair so it flew back across both shoulders Alice quickly asked “You said I was being monitored? Why? By who? Won't they be a little bit pissed off if you kill me?”

Tutting, Ivar got up again and straddled Alice's lap “You ask boring questions Alice.”

Rolling her eyes at him even though talking normally was becoming a problem, Alice replied “You're telling an impossible tale Ivar. The Council organised all of this? Just to see what a Slayer would do somewhere else? They need Slayers alive or they need them dead so they can get new ones. Not send the strongest ones elsewhere so they are no bloody good to them.”

Ivar grinned, he seemed to be having so much fun in that moment. Like he was on a date or something.

“Okay. I'll tell you. But afterwards…well as Hannibal said “quid pro quo””

Alice stared at him wide eyed. “I'm not afraid of you. You're just another vampire.”

Leaning his arms over the back of her seat he pushed himself too close again. He smelled all wrong, Alice couldn't help the fear that gripped her. 

“You're lying Alice. I can smell the terror on you. It's intoxicating. I've been desperate for a Slayer since I was human…”

“Tell me what you know, dammit.”

Moving back  _ again,  _ Alice's thighs were going to be bruised to shit if she ever got out of this, Ivar crossed his arms over his chest and placed a finger on his lips in a thoughtful pose.

“Why would you think that an old Slayer would be of more use to the Council than a young one? Just because you are physically stronger? Well, that might be true but to get to your age you have to be mentally strong too. And the Council doesn't like that in it's Slayers. They want you meek, subservient. Able to take an order without questioning everything all the time.”

Shaking her head to argue the point, Ivar grabbed a handful of her hair and growled “See? This is what I fucking mean, arguing at everything! They put you, and other little bitches like you in those labs to test what a Slayer can do and then they use it to train the new ones. Break them when they are still too scared about what they are doing. They then throw you old girls back out just because they can and test you some more.”

Twisting her head as he spoke, Alice hissed out a breath when the tendons in her neck were pushed to their limit.

“There were men here, watching you, that I reported to. They were being so boring Alice. You have no idea. Well, they were furious at me when they realised I killed that old man friend of yours they threatened me. Me!! Can you believe that? They told me that they would send me back, teach one of these new ones to start making vampires.”

Ivar had dropped his legs back to the floor as he spoke, taking Alice's head with him. Bent forward, she tried to jerk her head out of his grip but he just tightened his hold.

“So you're telling me that none of these newbies can make a vampire right now? What are they impotent or something?”

Removing his hand from her hair, Ivar cradled her face instead “No, I just haven't told them how to, they only kill the ones they feed from. They think I'm a God Alice. I like it here. I'm not going anywhere. And neither are you.”

Alice was trying to move her hand back into the sleeve of her jacket, if she could just get inside, she had put what she needed in a little hidden pocket in there, she could get the trigger…it was still there she could feel it…the sun had come up now…. _ he’s going to torture me, do anything he wants to me then he'll kill me. I can't go through this again. Hurry, hurry. _

“You killed Ben? Ben Junior? Why would you not just wait for me? They did nothing to you!”

Hands moving from her face back to her neck, Ivar seemed to be trying to ignore Alice now “I sent some of these parasites to him and they killed him. It was an enticement to get you to hurry. You really took far too long Alice. Never mind though.” He started ripping her t - shirt over her right shoulder so more of her neck was available to him, “I have you now. I wonder if what they say about Slayers blood is true…”

Alice wasn't pretending anymore, her whole body was quaking, being bitten was almost every Slayers worst nightmare… “Please..please don't do this Ivar…” Alice begged.

Ivar slowly ran right hand back into the hair at the base of her neck and moved his left to cover her throat. He smiled again, that terrifying, beautiful smile, bending his head he whispered again, words that finally caused the tears to pour from her eyes “But I  _ want  _ you Alice. I'll treat you so much better than that sad eyed assassin would have..”

“No. Plea-”

Ivar struck, biting her neck. Alice couldn't help the 

abject panic and fear that welled up in her, she started thrashing about, keening and begging him to let her go.

Ivar hadn't bitten her over her jugular however, he had clamped his teeth over the muscle further back where her neck met her shoulder. Ivar was smart, he knew it hurt so much more over muscle. Would take much,  _ much,  _ longer.

Holding her in place, he growled, like a monster in a film.

Alice let herself go limp. And her hand  _ finally  _ went into her jacket sleeve. Twisting her arm slightly, Alice grabbed the trigger and held it in her palm.

After what felt like forever, Ivars head shot back from her neck. Alice did a double take, his face hadn't gone full demonic like the others. His teeth had lengthened and his eyes were glowing but everything else was the same.

Alice had heard rumours about old vamps being able to do that but Ivar was easily the oldest one she had had the misfortune to meet. She had never seen it happen before.

Tears still pouring down her face, Alice's head lolled to one side. Her neck felt like it was on fire, and she was fighting wave after wave of nausea.

_ Press the trigger Alice. Kill it. You know what happens next if you don't. _

_ I can't just press it. I need to know one more thing. Then he's fucking dust. _

_ Don't wait too long. Vikings made an art form of rape and torture…imagine how much more he's picked up since then. _

****

The other vamps surrounding then had started to stir, they might be afraid of Ivar, consider him a “God” but blood lust was easily roused in vampires. Slowly they began pressing in close. Ivar was licking his lips and tasting the blood that had got onto his hands, he appeared to be in raptures and had his back to Alice.

Hands began touching her neck, digging into the torn flesh and picking up the blood. A tongue suddenly shot out and licked a stripe across where Ivar had attacked her. Alice screamed.

Ivar’s eyes flashed an unholy blue colour as he spun around, moving faster than ever, he reached the one that had done that and picked it up by the neck.

“The Slayer is mine. Don't touch.” 

Then he ripped the vamps head off his shoulders with his bare hands.

****

“Oh God…” whispering the plea, Alice tried to get her thoughts in order. Something Ivar had said earlier was playing on her mind…

“Ivar? Ivar…can I ask you another question?”

All the lesser vamps had scurried back to their corners after Ivar's temper tantrum. Coming back to Alice, he knelt in front of her again, his face had gone back to normal but he was more…more, now.

_ Slayers blood really is powerful. _

“Yes my little Slayer? What would you ask of me? Remember what happens when you ask questions though…I don't want to gorge on you too quickly do I?” He looked concerned, he began playing with her hair again, stroking it back from her face almost reverently.

“Y-you said that…The Council, they don't like strong Slayers? That's why they use the older ones, because we're stronger? Mentally right?”

He ran his thumb over her bottom lip, Alice jerked her head back, hissing when her neck flared in pain.

“Don't struggle pet, it'll hurt more when you struggle.” 

“They can't take every Slayer over 25, there aren't that many of us to begin with. So how do they pick?”

Smiling broadly, Ivar rested his chin on her lap, “Well done pet. You're right, they do choose who is strongest mentally. With a test.”

“What? Whi-”

“Shh. Stop interrupting me. You won't like it when I'm angry with you.”

Alice let her head drop, she had suddenly got an idea about this test…and who she needed to blame.

“Before they decide on which Slayer goes to the labs, they put you in an unescapable situation..if you survive then you're strong enough to be of use.”

Alice sighed. “Maggie suggested me didn't she?”

_ Oh that BITCH. I knew I wasn't more than a Slayer to her but to throw me to the wolves like that..I'm happy that she fucking died. _

Giggling, Ivar rubbed his hands together. “Oh no pet. Maggie didn't want you anywhere near those labs, she knew that a Slayer is more useful in the field then being bent and broken day after day.”

“Well who then? Was it her boss?”

Ivar sat back on the floor in front of her and crossed his legs, he was having far too much fun at her expense,  _ Live it up you creepy little shit. You don't have long left.  _

“No…Maggie's son never really liked you did he?”

Alice felt like someone had smacked her with a sledgehammer. After a moment, all she could come up with was, “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Before she could brace herself, Ivar had shot to his feet and backhanded her so hard the chair wobbled, almost tipping over, before settling back on it's legs.

“Don't talk like that again pet. I am indulging your need for answers as this is our first day together but I will not be spoken to like that again, do you understand?”

Alice was shaking her head trying to clear the ringing, she tasted blood in her mouth from where he had hit her. 

Alice needed to hurry up and get him to finish so she could kill him.

_ “ _ DO YOU UNDERSTAND ALICE?!”

Jumping, Alice nodded as quickly as she could without causing herself more pain “Yes, yes, I'm sorry Ivar. Please..I won't swear again. Please tell me more though. I didn't think Simon had that much power in the Council, it just shocked me.”

Kneeling down to her right, Ivar nuzzled his face into her neck and started to lap gently at the holes he had put there, “I forgive you. But try and figure it out on your own, it's fun watching you think.”

Alice screwed her eyes shut and forced herself to stay still, he was more manageable calm.

“Simon suggested me for this prior test? He didn't like me so he must've hoped I would die…”

“Good girl, you're on the right track.” Ivar was working his way around her neck, towards the other side, crowding her again. Alice needed to finish this before he got there. He wouldn't stop at just feeding this time.

“….Was this when I got tricked into going to kill 3 vamps and there was 10? Maggie died that night…she shouldn't have been there but she was adamant about coming.”

“Yes, and what does that tell you?”

Tears began forming again “That she didn't want me to go to the labs, she was trying to protect me. And she died because of it.”  _ Oh Maggie, I'm so sorry… _

“Well done my pet. Simon wanted you dead, he never realised that his mother would go too. He was so angry that she had died and you had lived. Not only that but the Council were even more prepared to experiment on you, you proved yourself very resilient that night. Every test they had ever put you through, always it was to see if you were suitable for the lab. And you were perfect. I'm sorry, you  _ are  _ perfect.”

Ivar suddenly shot forward and crashed his lips over hers. Alice fought back like a wild thing, she would  _ not allow  _ him to hurt her like that. Ivar was gripping her hair in both hands trying to keep her head still, every time she moved he laughed and kissed her again. Alice could taste her own blood on his lips and had to fight the urge to gag.

Alice was  _ livid,  _ she had been nothing but bloody stupid since she got here. The one good thing she had ever found she had run away from because they put words into her head, now this idiot told her the truth and thought she would be cowed by it?

No fucking way. Ivar had forgotten one truth in all of this. They chose Alice, not just because she was strong physically, but because she was strong mentally.

****

Ivar the Boneless didn't know who the hell he was messing with.

****

Alice twisted again and when Ivar’s face came back into her eye line she reared back and head butted him.

Ivar stumbled back, holding his nose. Alice was gratified to see it was bleeding,  _ Still got it, wanker. _

“Are you crazy pet? Do you have any idea what I will do t-”

“Yeah save it Ivar. I've got a question though, how would your father feel if he could see you now? Ivar the Boneless, leader of The Great Heathen Army, feared by kings across the world, now working for a human Council and biting women strapped to a chair.”

Ivar's eyes started to glow, “Alice…you should shut up about my father. His name is not fit to come out of your filthy whore mouth.”

Very deliberately, Alice rolled her eyes, “Oh please! I'll tell you how he would feel. Disappointed is what! I mean, what the hell happened? The future get you down or something? You're pathetic. Ragnar would be turning in his grave. Oh wait…he never got one did he?”

Alice was twisting and flexing her arms as she mocked him, the tape was starting to give…almost…almost.

Ivar stood open mouthed for a heartbeat. Then he rushed at her, teeth fully extended.

Ivar grabbed her by the neck and started to squeeze “If you think mocking my father will give you a quick death you cunt then you're mistaken, by the time I have finished with you, you'll be  _ begging  _ me to kill you!”

Alice was wheezing trying to catch a breath, but she had been repeatedly asphyxiated and deprived oxygen in the lab. It didn't panic her as Ivar the Idiot seemed to think it would.

Alice felt the tape give just enough…

When he let go, Alice leant forward. Ivar took the bait and knelt in front of her, he didn't see her arm working it's way out of her sleeve or the trigger being readied in her other hand.

Looking up, Alice quipped, “Do you have any idea how many times someone has said that to me?  You guys really need better lines.”

Alice's arm shot out and grabbed him by his shirt. Ivar growled and punched her but she kept hold of him.

“Sorry Ivar. But you bit off way more than you could chew with me.”

Alice pressed the trigger.

****

_ Boom!!! _

_ Boom boom boom boom!!!! _

****

Holes appeared in the roof and above all the windows, glass and other debris rained down on them.

Lastly, sunlight poured in.

Ivar looked absolutely priceless for a moment, stunned did not do his face justice.

Alice could hear the screams of agony quickly silenced when the other vampires burst into flames.

Ivar looked at her and started bellowing, but just as quickly flames quickly engulfed him. Alice didn't let go, she held onto him even as some of the flames reached her hand and burned her.

All at once, there was silence. The overpowering feeling of being watched was gone.

Alice was alone. Finally.

_ Gotta go. Place won't stay stable for too long Alice. _

Alice started wrenching at the tape covering her legs. 

A groaning sound from above stilled Alice's hands for a second. Slowly, she looked up. 

A large piece of timber was hanging about to fall, directly over her.

As it fell, Alice jerked to the side and fell. The wood didn't hit her in the head but crashed over her back instead.

Letting herself fall out of consciousness, Alice's last thought for the day was,  _ when Bucky finds out about this…he's either going to be proud..or threaten to kill me himself.  _

****  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt Murdock is a nice guy who couldn't possibly have secrets...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fallout from the previous chapter. Hospital and police procedures that are probably incorrect to a certain extent. Alice meets a certain vigilante and is not happy about it.

_ Beep beep beep beep _

 

Alice woke up slowly. Everything hurt.

All at once she remembered what had happened and jerked upright, “Ow! Shit!”

Slumping backwards, Alice cradled her ribs.  _ Yeah, large piece of wood fell on you remember? Be thankful you're alive to feel your broken ribs. _

Alice was in a hospital bed, looking down she could see an IV in one hand and bandages covering the other. Slowly she lifted her right hand to her neck and felt the bandages covering that too.

The door to the room she was in creaked open, Alice looked up and watched as Matt Murdock made his way into her room.

“Hi Matt. What's occurring?”

Matt sat down on the chair next to her, “What the hell happened to you Alice? Who kidnapped you? And where did they go?”

Alice was silent for a moment. They, she was assuming the police, thought she had been kidnapped. Not an unfair assumption she supposed. Alice decided to stick to the tried and true method of telling the truth without actually telling them anything.

“I don't know Matt. I was walking through town, feeling sorry for myself when next thing, someone grabbed me and then everything went dark. It's all blurry after that. The last thing I clearly remember was those bombs going off. Then I woke up here.”

Frowning, Matt kept on looking at the floor but his voice was shaking “So you think that I'm going to believe that? After you call me, making me take your money so you could keep me as a lawyer, then next thing I get a call saying that a client is in hospital after being kidnapped, assaulted and possibly tortured and you think I'll just write it off as a coincidence?”

Alice frowned “Am I going to be charged with something Matt?”

“No, clearly you were held against your will so-”

“Right then. So that's all I need to tell you. People kidnapped me and I don't remember anything until I woke up here. The end.”

Matt opened his mouth but closed it again abruptly when a nurse walked into the room.

Tall and beautiful, she looked quickly between Matt and Alice. If Alice didn't know better she would say that they knew each other even though they didn't exactly acknowledge the other.

“Hi Miss Smith, how're you feeling?”

“Not too bad. When can I leave?” Alice looked at her name badge as she bent over her to shine a light in her eyes. It read “Nurse Temple”

“Hmmm. Well probably today. You're doing better than you have any right to be. But I'm gonna keep you here a few more hours, make sure that any nasty symptoms don't crop up now you're awake.”

“Honestly, I feel fine. And no offence but I really hate hospitals so..”

“Yeah, don't think that that old line is gonna work on me honey. Something bad happened to you. Now you're in my care, I'm making sure that nothing worse happens, at least medically.”

Alice liked Nurse Temple. Looking over at Matt, she got the feeling he did too.

“Okay but…um, this is going to sound weird but, well…could you be my only nurse? I really don't like hospitals and I don't want to have to see loads of new faces…”

Concern dashed across the woman's features before she smoothed them back into a neutral smile, “Yeah sure, I'm going to be back within the next couple of hours anyway but if you do suddenly get into a lot of discomfort and need to get one of us nurses then be prepared, if I'm busy somewhere else, another nurse will come for you. Don't freak out, just let them do their job okay?”

Alice rested back against the pillows and nodded.

“Are you staying with her?” Nurse Temple asked Matt sharply.

“Yes. The police will want a statement so I'll stay with her whilst she does that.”

“Okay. Rest up Miss Smith.” With that, she left.

Sighing, Alice asked “When are the police getting here? I don't have anything to tell them Matt. It was just bad luck.”

“Soon. Let's go over your story a few more times before they get here.”

 

***

Detective Dick (sorry, Richards) came and make the appropriate sympathy noises before bombarding her with stupid question after stupid question.

Eventually Matt had had enough and told them that unless they had something to charge her with, that they should leave her to rest.

After they had gone, Alice whispered “Thanks Matt. I really do wish that I could tell you more. But I can't.”

Matt looked thoughtful, “Everyone has secrets Alice. As long as yours isn't putting anyone in danger, we're fine.”

Alice felt exhausted all of a sudden, “No, no one is in danger. Not from me or anyone else.”

Nodding slowly, Matt got up. “Sleep for a few hours. I'll talk to the nurse about when you can leave.”

Alice's eyes wouldn't stay open, “Okay. Thanks Matt. I'm glad I met you.”

Matt just smiled and shook his head as he walked out.

 

Matt had organised a car back to the motel for Alice. She had sorted the bill and everything whilst she was there with the brand spanking new ID, complete with valid health insurance.

Alice was officially, Alice Smith on every system. It had cost her a pretty penny but was worth every last one of them. Winters was just a bit too specific, when Alice went under this time, she wanted to be  _ extremely  _ hard to find. Also, thanks to Ivar killing Ben and getting her known to the police, suddenly having a new surname could cause issues. Her first name would be easier to explain away.

 

As soon as she walked through the door, Alice slowly made her way to the floorboards where she had hidden the Scythe.

Getting it out took longer than it should have and she was shaking with fatigue even after the additional rest at the hospital by the time she had got it out and moved the bed back.

The shaking was getting worse. Holding the Scythe to her chest, Alice was desperately trying to get some of it's power but, again, nothing. 

Laying down on the bed she hugged it to her chest. Sleep did not come for a very long time and when it did, she dreamt about Ivar hurting her, taunting her. Alice dreamt about Simon, plotting her death and laughing when the Council agreed to let him be her Watcher.

And Alice dreamt about Bucky. She would see him in a crowd, call his name but every time she got close to him he would get further away. When she finally caught up to him, he didn't recognise her and pushed her away.

 

***

 

1 month later.

 

Alice was still in New York. In the last month she had decided to stop playing the poor little victim, she was still a Slayer for gods sake. Bearing that in mind, Alice was still going out at night, just to be sure, just to be  _ certain,  _ that there weren't any more vamps. Alice was positive that the ones in the church had died, there wasn't anywhere but the sun for them to go to. As much as she wanted to just leave it and focus 100% on finding Bucky, finding out whether that bridge was burned or if she was back to being on her own,

Alice made herself go out and check though, but she wasn't doing it with the same fervour as before. Already, she could tell that there were no more vamps, she didn't feel like she was being watched anymore, at least not by vampires. 

Paranoia about that chip in her neck plagued her. Were the Council still watching her? Would they force her to do something else again? Should she even listen to Ivar? He was hardly the most trustworthy of sources after all.

Not knowing what to do, if it was there it wasn't something that she could just rip out, Alice ignored it and just started to take more note of who was around. 

Currently, Alice was stalking through Hells Kitchen, trying to figure if there was a way to track where Bucky was. There was one place that hadn't checked yet though. It was very unlikely that Bucky was still in New York, and if he somehow still was, it was even less likely that he had stayed in the flat but…Alice was going there in the morning. Just to check.

Walking past an alleyway, Alice heard a crash from further in followed by a shout of pain. Alice stopped, creeping closer she tried to sense of it was a vampire attack before charging in.

Alice was secure in the knowledge that she could take out a fair few people in a fight but the people in this country had far too easy access to guns and Alice wasn't bulletproof.

Turning a corner, Alice stopped and stared.

There were about 5 men with various weapons ranging from pipes to bits of wood attacking another man. He was dressed in black…tall, broad shouldered. His face was covered.

_ Oh my God. It's Bucky! They're attacking Bucky!! _

Alice felt a moment of pure unadulterated happiness, she had found him! “Bucky, I'm coming! Hold on!”

Acting purely on instinct, Alice ran into the fray. Holding back as much as possible, these thugs were only human after all, Alice kicked and punched and managed to take 3 of them out.

Bucky had taken out the other 2 so they were dazed. Spinning to face her he growled “ _ Alice?!” _

Alice felt like she had been gut punched. That wasn't his voice. Looking properly it quite clearly wasn't his build either.

All the happiness she had felt drained away.  _ It's not him. Wait… That voice is- _

“MATT?! What the fuck are you playing at?!”

“What are you doing here? You need to get out of here, it's dangerous-”

“Really?! Well what are you doing here then?”

“I'm not telling you now! Get lost!”

“How about you fucking try and make me ninja boy!”

The thugs had started stirring, 2 of them rushed at Alice and Matt. Screeching in pure frustration, Alice shoved Matt away as hard as she could (quite hard, obviously) and sent thug #1 flying into the wall behind him. Turning she caught the other ones hand holding the pipe that he was about to smash over her head, casually snapped his wrist and sent her elbow into his face so he fell to the floor like a deadweight.

Alice wasn't paying attention though, Matt was fighting another one, using far too many flippy spinny moves in Alice's opinion, she didn't notice the last one get up and reach into his jacket pocket. 

Alice was glaring at Matt when he suddenly spun to her and yelled “Alice! Move!”

_ BANG! _

A white hot pain went across her right arm, looking down she saw that her nice leather jacket had a dirty great rip in the arm and she was slowly dripping blood.

Alice had actually been shot before. The lab seemed to run out of ideas after a while so just made her stand in a room and make her wait whilst they set up things to damage her with, guns, arrows, knives.

“Oh! Great! That's ruined! Do you wankers think that I'm made of money or something?!”

Alice stalked over to the idiot with the gun, luckily the piece of shit had jammed and he didn't notice.

Grabbing him with her left arm, Alice smacked his head into the wall next to him.

Alice leant over his slumped form. Patting him lightly on the head, Alice quipped, “Don't worry mate. You tried, no one can say you didn't try.”

Another one of the thugs was rushing at Matt, pipe overhead, rolling her eyes, Alice intercepted him and grabbed the pipe in both hands.

The idiot looked shocked and didn't let go so, seeing as she was in such a bad mod anyway, Alice decided to mess with him, “Hey, you want to see something cool?”

Adjusting her grip, Alice bent the pipe so it was almost at a right angle. Stunned, the mans hands dropped and he stood there with his mouth hanging open.

“You should close that, you'll catch flies.”

Spinning, Alice sent the back of her fist crashing into his face. Alice didn't even watch as he fell.

Matt had just finished kicking the crap out of his set of thugs. Silently, they regarded each other across the space.

“So…you're the Devil of Hells Kitchen.”

“And you? What are you Alice? Not out of breath, heart rate normal, hell…you're arm isn't even bleeding as much as it should be. What the hell are you?”

Stepping towards him, Alice hissed, “How the hell do you know that? You're stood all the way over there! You're  _ blind!” _

Closing the distance between them, Matt smirked underneath the black fabric covering his face, “Yep. Chemicals hit me in the face when I was a kid and blinded me, the rest of my senses though? Through the roof.”

“Ugh. Everyone in this dimension has some stupid story with chemicals.” Alice muttered furiously.

“Dimensions? What?”

Alice felt so sad all of a sudden. Matt was good, kind, this crappy life defending people would harden him. “Why are you doing this Matt? You're going to get yourself killed.”

Crossing his arms, Matt dropped his smile, “No. Your turn, what are you? What are you doing? And who is Bucky?”

Beyond tired all of a sudden, fed up and not caring  _ at all  _ anymore, Alice turned away. “I'm not your fucking concern. Don't die out here Matt. Thanks for the help.”

Matt grabbed her upper arm, apparently he forgot that she had just been shot. On a surge of fury, Alice twisted and sent him flying up and over her shoulder.

“Keep you hands  _ off  _ of me Matt!”

Getting to his feet, Matt swung at her, “Talk to me Alice!”

Blocking the hit, Alice tried to kick his knee out but Matt was much faster than she had given him credit for, he knocked her leg away and sent her spinning, “Grrr! No! I'm not your goddamn crusade!”

“You're a problem Alice. You have been since the day I had to clear you of murder charges.”

Exchanging blows as they spoke, neither of them actually landing any punches, Alice grew more frustrated as it went on, she should be able to knock him flying. Why couldn't she do it?

“I never did that Matt! I proved it!  _ You're  _ the one doing illegal shit right now, not me!”

“I'm not the one who harboured a known murderer.”

Time stopped, how the…  _ You screamed out Bucky's name you idiot. Now Matt fucking knows. _

Ducking under the kick Matt aimed, Alice grabbed the fabric at his back, spun him, and  _ finally  _ sent Matt flying where he crashed into the wall.

“Right. First things first. I put you on retainer right? Say one word and your license gets taken away. Secondly, that was me holding back, do  _ not  _ try and hit me again. You'll regret it.”

Matt got up with a groan, “I knew saying that name would push you to show me what you can do.”

“Oh you think you're clever?” Looking down at her arm and grimacing, Alice uttered a soft laugh. “Okay. Fine. I'm going back to my room. Come by tomorrow morning and I'll tell you then. I've got places to go though so don't be late.”

Alice reeled off the address. “I'm not the bad guy Matt. I'm sorry for throwing you against the wall.”

Turning away, Alice walked off before he could answer.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The landlady is a bitch, okay? The plot is moving forward though and that's fun.

_ Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _

_ Alice was in bed. Warm, comfortable and rested. Stretching, she looked around. The room was white…Alice couldn't make out any details. Fuzzy. _

_ Didn't matter though, Alice could hear movement outside the bedroom door, excited Alice sat up and smiled. _

_ Bucky walked through the door holding a tray with breakfast on it. He was smiling, gloriously shirtless wearing sweatpants that hung low on his sculpted hips. “Mornin’ beautiful.” _

_ Alice's smile dropped just slightly, Bucky's form was fuzzy too, all that beautiful muscle appearing first one way then another.  _ You never saw him without a shirt on, Alice.

_ Alice's head whipped to the side, who said that? _

_ “Happy anniversary Darlin’. The best year of my life.” _

**_LONGING RUSTED_ **

_ “Did you hear that Bucky?”  _

_ “Hear what sweetheart? Eat up, I've got big plans for us today.” _

**_SEVENTEEN DAYBREAK_ **

_ Alice was nervous all of a sudden. Making to get out of bed, Bucky grabbed her before she could even swing her legs over the edge. “Where do you think you're going Alice?” _

**_FURNACE NINE_ **

_ “You left me once. Why do you think I would let you get away with that?” _

_ “Baby, we need to leave. Let me go okay?” _

**_BENIGN HOMECOMING_ **

_ Bucky crawled over Alice. His face was steadily growing redder with fury. “You can't leave. I have orders” _

_ His metal hand held her neck. The grip grew tighter.. _

**_ONE FREIGHT CAR_ **

_ “Please love. Let me go. You love me remember? Please remember..” _

_ Alice's air was cut off. All she could do was watch as Bucky became The Winter Soldier in front of her eyes. _

_ “I don't know you. My orders are to kill you.” _

_ Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _

  
  


Ignoring the panic that wanted to choke her, Alice concentrated on what she remembered about the dream. She knew those words. Bucky had mentioned them early into him staying with her. He warned her, if someone found him and said those words, he would turn. He would not stop trying to kill her, he wouldn't remember.

In all honesty, Alice had forgotten all about them. Why was she dreaming about them now?

_ Stop procrastinating. Bucky needs you. Find him, something bad is going to happen. _

Getting up, Alice headed into the bathroom. Looking at her arm in the mirror, Alice frowned. It hadn't hurt when she got in and she had fallen asleep without thinking about it. The wound had already started to heal but it needed cleaning in the worst way. At least it wouldn't scar. Odd Slayer biology meant that nothing scarred. Alice sighed as she looked at the silvery marks on the right side of her neck. Vampire bites though? That was a whole different story.

Alice got washed up and dressed in dark blue jeans and a deep purple t - shirt, her plain black boots on her feet.

Not bothering with makeup she started to brush through her hair, it had gotten long, was past her shoulder blades now. 

Looking at the clock radio on the nightstand, Alice muttered to herself, “Three, two, one…”

_ Knock knock knock. _

“Right on time.” Alice got up and swung the door open. Matt stood in the other side.

“I said I would be here at 9.00.” Matt said dryly.

“You heard that? Oh, you know what, never mind. I really should know better.”

Matt walked in and stood in the centre of the room. “So. Talk.”

“Before I do…promise you won't say anything about Bucky? Honestly Matt, he's not what they say about him. He was  _ forced  _ into doing those things Matt, they hurt him, tortured him, he forgot who he was-!”

“Alice, it's okay.” Matt had been holding his head to the side as she ranted and he smiled lightly as he held his hand up to stop her, “I believe you okay?”

“Oh. That was quick. I expected to argue for longer.”

“Amazing hearing has it's benefits.”

“Uh huh.” Side eying him, Alice grabbed her jacket then tutted when she spotted that tear, “I need a new jacket.”

“We can get one whilst we're out.”

“Oh so you're coming with me? I don't remember asking you.”

Matt put his hands in his pockets and smirked, “You still need to tell me what the hell you are. C’mon, you can tell me on the way.”

 

***

 

Matt went back to the flat with her. Even if Bucky wasn't there, Alice needed to know about those cameras that Ivar had mentioned. Alice prayed he was lying. It would show just how easily they had wormed their way into her new life and toyed with it like she was nothing but a new set of statistics for them to study. And they had spied on  _ Bucky.  _ After everything that had been done to him…

Alice almost wanted the Council to still be here. Wanted them to make a move against her… Slayers were some of the most dangerous people in any world. Alice felt like it was time to remind The Council of that…

“What are you thinking?” Matts voice interrupted her.

“What? Nothing.”  _ Not about cold blooded revenge murder. Oh no. _

“You're lying. Your heart rate just picked up, temperature rose just slightly and I can hear your teeth grinding from here.”

Alice glared at him, “Has anyone ever told you that is incredibly rude and intrusive?”

“Like anyone would believe me. And, I apologise. It's not something that I can help though. Even though, usually, I only ever use it against people in court. Or a fight.”

Shoving her hair back from her face, Alice cooled down slightly. She knew what it was like having no choice in being different.

“Huh. Fair enough. Just…don't let me know next time okay? I've had far too much experience being monitored for my liking.”

“Okay.” Awkward silence ensued for a few minutes. As they reached the station, Alice got the tickets and sat them down before the train arrived.

Feeling bad about snapping, Matt tried to start conversation again. “So…how did you become a super powered badass anyway?”

A ghost of a smile hit Alice's lips. It's a long story.”

“I'll tell you more of mine if you tell me yours?”

“Okay then. When I was fifteen…”

 

***

 

Alice's heart was stuttering in her chest. The four steps up to the building looked like a harsher trek then if she were to take on Everest.

_ What if he's not here? What if he  _ is?  _ Oh shit oh shit oh shit. _

_ Just go up and see. At least you'll know.  _

_ He's going to go spare at me.  _

_ Yes. Obviously. But you'll be back with him. If he loves you then that's all that will matter to him. _

_ I don't want to lose him. _

_ You're boring me now. Get your shit together and walk up those steps. _

 

“Ready?” 

Alice looked over at Matt. He had been quiet since Alice had told him a short version of what she was. Like vampires and demons and people fighting them were less believable than a boy getting sprayed with chemicals and becoming super powered rather than seriously ill. Or dead.

“Yeah. Come on.”

Slowly, they made their way up the steps. Alice held the door open for Matt and took his arm as they climbed the stairs to the floor she had lived in. 

As the reached the landing Alice saw the door. Air seemed to be thinner…the door was getting closer and further away at the same time…

“Alice? Sit down for a minute, you're about to pass out.”

“Im scared Matt.” Alice whispered it so quietly as he guided her back to the step and pushed her to sit down. 

Alice heard him take a breath, to respond with what she wasn't sure as there was a clattering of heels on the floor below them and then a nasally woman's voice yelling “Miss Smith?! Is that you? You owe me money lady!”

Jumping to her feet and whispering an apology to Matt when she almost caused him to fall, Alice's eyes widened as she saw her old landlady. She had forgotten what a money grabbing, plastic faced, she devil she was.

“Hi.. yeah, so I'm sorry for skipping out on you like that but-”

“Not just you! You're boyfriend did the same! I'm owed $4000 by you lady! You best have that cash now or-”

“Wait, my boyfriend? He was here? When did he leave?”

“Yeah, the gorgeous one with those eyes. Among other things if you get my meaning honey.”

The bitch started giggling to herself, Alice counted to 10.

“When did he leave?” Forcing the words out through gritted teeth, Alice was going full death stare at the woman. Alice hadn't got her name before and felt zero desire to find out what it was now.

“Oh he left about 4 months ago. I offered him a way to help me if you weren't able to pay, but…”

Matts hand grabbed Alice's upper arm in a firm grip.

“Well, he didn't seem all that interested in helping himself. Once I realised about his condition I decided to back off.” She ended on a sigh, like she had been so put upon.

Matts hand gripped tighter as Alice asked in a quiet voice, “What…condition are you talking about , exactly?”

“Well he's a cripple with that one real arm of his! He must have fought in the war…such a brave man.”

“Could we take a look inside please? Alice has left some stuff and she needs it back.” Matt was almost vibrating from the effort it was taking to stop Alice from launching herself at this woman.

“You put your fucking hands on him?!” Alice finally wrenched free and stepped up to her old landlady. The woman was taller than Alice anyway and was also wearing some expensive looking heels but she moved away as Alice advanced.

“Well, just in a comforting gesture Jane. I wasn't inappropriate. And, like I said, he skipped after that. Anyway, what do you care?” Looking over Matt, the woman smirked, “You seem to have found another pretty cripple to-”

Alice moved too fast for Matt to stop her, he sighed as he heard the woman be pushed into the doorway.

“Take your hands off of me!”

Alice glared at the woman, her hands were already back by her sides, her palms literally itching to slap the shit out of this bigoted trash.

“Right. Here's what's going to happen. You give me the keys to this apartment. I give you the money that I owe you and then we leave. And you best hope that I never lay eyes on you again. You made my boyfriend feel like less than a person. Insulted my friend. And your face looks really expensive…I would hate for you to need more reasons to spend money on it.”

Bullies didn't line being stood up to. Trembling just slightly, the woman handed over the key and nodded.

“Well…I'll expect you out within 20 minutes and-”

“We'll be done when we're done.”

Alice, slightly harder than necessary, pushed the woman to the side, and stared putting the key in the lock.

Shooting a scathing look over at the bitch still stood there, Alice rolled her eyes “Bye then!”

Jumping, the woman ran down the stairs.

 

***

 

“That lady could've had you arrested for assault, Alice.”

Alice was stood stock still in the middle of her old living room. Walking through the hall had been like being walking through a hailstorm of memories. Most of them were mundane, normal things that two people sharing living space would do. Alice was surprised by how much just the memory of walking past Bucky first thing in the morning after patrolling and him softly asking her if she was okay would feel like a sucker punch.

“Alice? Don't you need to be looking for something?”

Jumping slightly, Alice spun around looking for somewhere to start. Eyes caught by a vent on the wall, Alice gestured towards it, “There's a vent up there that would have a good view of the room, I'm going to grab a chair and have a look for a camera or listening device or whatever.”

Matt, unerringly, went straight to the nearest chair and brought it over to her. Smirking, he shrugged, “I can hear air movement and what it bounces off of remember? I knew there was a chair there before you did probably.”

“Well do you think you could somehow use that magic power and find more spying devices for me?”

Smile dropping, Matt replied sadly, “Sorry, no. Doesn't work like that. How would they even get them in here? Wouldn't you or Barnes know if someone had been in here?”

Climbing up on the chair, Alice clenched her fists a moment, “They were spying on me, not Bucky. I think they could've come in at any time before he got here, once I had started actively patrolling again and done it. I never knew because  _ I _ am fucking blind apparently.”

“Alice-”

Interrupting him by ripping the vent cover from the wall, Alice looked in the exposed space. All the breath left her lungs.

There, bold as brass, was a small camera, now on it's side. Alice had no idea if it was still active. She doubted it, as she had stated, they wanted to know what she was doing, not Bucky.

Tearing it out and crushing it between her fingers, Alice growled, “Let's check the rest of this place.”

 

Half an hour later, Alice had found cameras in every room, apart from the bathroom. Beyond angry, Alice was existing in a space where all those feelings were separate. Waiting to pounce later. When they did, it would be explosive but right now…

“If Bucky was last here, and he had to leave abruptly, in theory he would've left me something to find him.”

“Where though? And what?”

Alice ran her hand through her hair, “I don't know! If he was rushed, it would have to be something quick…small…easy to hide.”

Brain suddenly kicked into gear, Alice marched into the kitchen. Matt followed slowly behind her.

Alice looked up at the wall, the one that had cracked when Bucky had punched it.

_ There,  _ heart skipping a beat, Alice spotted the small red star that had been drawn at the top.

The wall had since been fixed, Bucky would know that so…Alice climbed on top of the table and started tapping on the coving between the ceiling and wall. When she hit a hollow spot, Alice didn't waste a second, she tore the coving from the wall.

“Christ Alice-”

“Shut up Matt, I'll give the bitch some money. There's something in here…”

Fingers grasping in the small space, Alice's hands latched onto some paper.

With shaking hands, she pulled it out, jumped from the table and sat down. Heart banging like a drum, Alice smoothed the paper out and saw words written hastily.

Alice took a deep breath before reading.

 

_ Alice,  _

 

_ I've been looking for you doll. I should've never just let you get away and I am so sorry.  _

_ Don't get me wrong though Alice, I am still so angry at you, I know that there is more to why you left. You should've woken me up, why didn't you? Why didn't you trust me to help you?  _

_ I'm never giving up on you though. I know you will find this.  _

_ Sam Wilson is looking for me, I have to leave here. I'm going to go to a motel to stay for a while, then I'm going to Romania, I'll find a way to get there and I'll stay in Bucharest.  _

_ That's where I'll be waiting for you. We can start this new life together there.  _

_ When I see you, we're going to talk seriously about your God damn hero complex. Then I'm never letting you out of my sight again. _

 

_ I love you. I'll see you soon. _

 

_ Bucky. _

 

“Alice? Don't cry, you'll find him. What did that letter say?”

Alice was crying, but she was smiling like a lunatic as well, she knew where Bucky was! He still loved her!! Well, as of 4 months ago he did anyway…

“I know where to start looking. I need to get to Bucharest, Matt. Like, right now.”

 

_ I'm coming Bucky. Hold on. _

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going forwards and not looking back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alice is heading to Bucharest! The character that Matt mentions is Turk from the Daredevil/Defenders universe, at the point this is set in I think he would've been able to do what Matt is suggesting.

“What's the plan here Alice? You're just going to pack up and go scour Bucharest? What if Barnes has moved on?”

After leaving the flat, not before vigorously smashing the cameras to smithereens and throwing the keys and some cash through Plastic Lady's letterbox, Matt and Alice started rushing back to Alice's motel room. Well, Alice was rushing, Matt was holding onto her arm with a death grip so he could keep up.

“If he has moved on then he'll have left me a clue. But I doubt it, if he had been arrested then that would be making world news.”

“If Captain America had found him it wouldn't.”

“If Captain America had found him then I would be told! Steve Rogers would make sure I was found to be with him.”

“You're assuming that Barnes would tell him about you.”

Alice stopped, Matt stood still and hung his head, “I just mean-”

Alice took a breath, “You might be right, Matt. Maybe he hadn't told him. IF he had been found by Rogers. Right now, I can't go on ifs, buts or maybes. All I know is that he was planning on going to Bucharest because he had a tail in Brooklyn. I am  _ done  _ living this life by other people's dictations. I am getting on a plane and will keep on getting on planes or trains or cars until I find him okay? That is that.”

Gripping his cane in both hands, Matt said softly, “When will you leave? As soon as possible?”

Alice forced herself to think a moment. “There's one thing I need to sort out first. I'll plan on leaving in a week.”

Tipping his chin up, Matt was curious, “What do you need to sort out?”

“Come back with me to the motel. I've got something really cool to show you.”

 

***

 

“This thing is terrifying, Alice. What on earth would need to be fought with something this extreme?”

Matt was sat on her bed holding the Scythe in his hands, Alice was looking at plane tickets and hotels online. As she looked up to answer, Matt stood up and started spinning the Scythe, trying to get a feel for how to use it.

“What is with everyone man handling that thing?”

“Is that what I'm doing? Maybe I'm just doing it better than you.”

Alice gave a very unladylike snort. “Yeah. Sure.” 

Raising his eyebrows and smiling, Matt ran his hands over the weapon, “This thing will be hard to move across countries. You can't just add it to your hand luggage.”

Turning to face him, Alice rested her head in her hand, “Yeah, I realise that. I just don't know what to do about it. I need that weapon. It's mine. I'm not getting rid of it until I know everything is over.”

Alice hadn't told Matt about the chip still in her neck, she honestly didn't know what to do about it. So far, she had been more diligent in watching out for herself and hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary but, The Council would more than likely have the resources to be more careful than Alice.

Anyway, as her dreams kept on telling her, something was coming for Bucky too. Alice wouldn't let then come for him without a fight.

Looking thoughtful, Matt murmured “I might be able to help with that. Getting it out of the country I mean.”

Confused, Alice shook her head, “How would a lawyer be able to- … oh you mean your alter ego could help me.”

“I know a guy who…well he moves things. I could…ask him to get this to Bucharest for you. But you can't be there Alice. No one has any idea about you. Let's keep it that way?”

“But how-?”

“Do you trust me Alice?”

Swallowing past the lump that had abruptly shown up in her throat, Alice nodded, “Of course I do.  You've been a good friend.”

“Well, you're going to have to stay here. And let me take this to him myself. I'll get him to take it and organise somewhere for you to collect it from when you get there.”

Alice thought it over. Having it out of her eyesight, in some strangers hands, made her very nervous. At the end of the day though, it was just a weapon. It didn't define her. If it got lost or someone stole it? It wouldn't be the end of the world.

“Okay Matt. Just…scare him. Make sure he knows that, if not you, someone will come for him if he double crosses you.”

“Fair enough.”

“Okay. Take it now. Meet me back here tomorrow with the address of where to get it from. You ”

Matt picked it up and put it into a duffle bag, “Okay.”

They awkwardly stood there for a moment, Alice knew she should say something nice, thank him for helping her but…she just wanted this to happen, get the hell out of here and get to Bucky.

“I'll see you in the morning.”

“Thank you. Be careful. If it looks like it could go sideways, just don't bother with it Matt. It's really not worth it. I'll dump it in the East River or something.”

Nodding, Matt grasped her shoulder briefly before leaving the room.

 

***

 

“Hi Ben.”

Alice knelt at the simple grave site. Laying the white roses on the grass, Alice started clearing weeds and the older flowers that had been left there.

“So, I just wanted to say that this is probably the last time I'll be coming here. I think I found him, Ben. I'm going to see if he'll still have me. But I want you to know, if he doesn't? I'll keep on going. For you.”

Alice made herself a bit more comfortable. “I am so sorry that you got involved in this Ben, I miss you every day. I just came to tell you that, my real dad? I loved him, he was a good father but…when I became what I am now, him and my mum..well they couldn't deal with it. They basically disowned me. I didn't try hard enough to make it right and before I knew it, they were dead and that was that.”

Alice wiped away a tear, “You knew what I was doing but even if you didn't agree with it, you never turned me away. You were the closest thing to a dad I have had in about 10 years and I will never forget you. I love you Ben. Thank you for helping me.”

Pressing a kiss to her palm and laying it on the grave, Alice then stood up and walked away.

It was time to move forward.

 

***

 

A week later saw Matt and Alice stood outside the motel waiting for her cab to come and take her to the airport.

Matt had met his “friend” and Alice would go to get her Scythe from a storage locker in 2 weeks time.

“So…”

“So…”

They stood facing each other for a moment, neither could quite work out what to say to the other.

For Alice's part, how could she ever say thank you enough? How could she ever express how much she thought what he was doing was dangerous and stupid without coming across as an almighty hypocrite?

Alice looked as she spotted the cab making it's way down the street. “Matt..be careful okay? I'll be really pissed off if you get yourself killed.”

Matt just laughed, “You're a bit of a hypocrite aren't you?”

_ Typical  _ “Shut up. I'm serious. Besides, I'm done with that now. You though? Can't seem to leave well enough alone.”

“That's not who I am. And it's not who you are either. You'll see trouble, and you'll do everything you can to stop it.”

“Maybe. But, the difference is, I'm built to do this. You're not. And!” Alice yelled as she could see Matt go to interrupt, “I don't mean the blind thing! You don't have my strength and you certainly don't heal like me. I know better than anyone how dangerous this life is. I do not want to read your obituary Matt. I mean it.”

Looking mildly angry, Matt stamped his cane on the floor, “Just…call me when you get there okay?”

“Yeah, I will.”

The cab pulled up next to them. The man helped Alice with her bag in to the boot and Matt grabbed the door for her.

“Take care of yourself Alice. There's always a place for you here if…”

“Thanks Matt. You really are a very good lawyer.”

Matt hesitated for a moment before leaning in and hugging Alice, “I'll see you around.”

“Don't do anything I wouldn't do.”

Alice got into the cab and didn't look back as it pulled away. They both knew that there wasn't any chance of her coming back here. No matter what waited for her in Romania.

 

***

 

_ Alice was moving slowly through the crowd. So many people. Pressing in too close. Alice should be panicking but, she had just spotted Him. Walking ahead, back to her His hair appeared slightly shorter, and he seemed impossibly more muscular and imposing than before. _

_ Alice saw a gap in the crowd. Moving fast, Alice was almost caught up with Him, fingertips almost at His shoulder when Alice stopped. _

_ Alice was being Watched. _

_ Turning back to Him, Alice tried to move closer but her hands were suddenly bound in metal casings in front of her and bolted to a steel floor. Looking up, Alice was no longer on a street, she was in a moving vehicle inside a cage. _

_ Limbs feeling like they were moving through treacle, Alice couldn't help herself when Simon appeared in front of her. He grabbed her by he neck, binds falling away and cage disappearing Alice struggled futility as he held her over the abyss that had replaced the floor, “I’m just tryin’ to help you Alice.” _

_ Then he let her go. _

 

Opening her eyes slowly, Alice kept her breathing even, it wouldn't do to freak out and have a panic attack on an airplane after all.

“Nightmares can be a problem. I, myself, have never been able to find a suitable way to adequately repress them.”

Alice looked to her right, she hadn't been paying too much attention to who had sat with her before the plane had taken off.

Having never been on one before, she was not prepared for the abrupt fear that had overtaken her. Whenever she had had to go abroad back home, for whatever apocalypse was taking place, The Council had used witches to transport the Slayers quickly.

Alice had been forced to take some sleeping pills to get through the flight.

“Huh. Sorry if I disturbed you. Like you said, nightmares are a problem with no cure.”

Alice turned to get a better look. The woman next to her was her age, give or take a year. Ridiculously good looking with golden brown eyes, cheek bones that could probably slice Alice's knuckles off if she were to punch her ( _ where the hell did that thought come from??)  _ and skin the colour of dark caramel.

What caught the eye the most though? Her hair was dyed a striking combination of white, black and grey and it hung down to her waist.

Alice couldn't help but stare.

“I see you've noticed my dye job?” The woman spoke with an accent but Alice couldn't place it.

“Um, well yeah. It's…”

“It was, how do you say? An act of defiance. Very long overdue.”

Alice nodded. It was strange… she felt an odd sense of connection with this woman. Alice started talking before she could think of a reason not to.

“I know how that feels. I moved across an ocean to get away from my…family.”  _ Well, technically. I moved across dimensions first. _

“Ah. Yes. Family. Mine were…gone from when I was very young. The man who raised me? He taught me all I now know. Of course, this did not help me in the end, being the closest to a child of his blood I mean.”

“This man let you down?”

“Yes. I was, no longer of use to him? I am not sure of the words. English is a strange language to learn.”

_ What an odd conversation to have with a stranger…  _

And yet…it wasn't. This strange connection was growing stronger. Alice hadn't felt close to another woman since…

“My name is Gail. Please forgive my intrusion on your flight. I will not deny that I am pleased to have distracted you successfully during the landing however.”

Alice blinked and looked around. Sure enough, the place was moving slowly across the tarmac towards the airport.

“I'm Alice. And thank you. For the distraction, I mean. First time on a plane.”

“And what will you search for in Romania? Another new life perhaps?”

And that quickly, Alice snapped out of whatever funk those pills had put her in to drop her guard around a stranger.

“No, it's a research trip for my school. I'm doing European Studies so…”

“Ah. Well, enjoy your trip. I hope you learn many new things.”

The plane had started to empty, Gail snuck out during a gap in the aisle and waved as she walked away.

_ What an odd woman. And she never said what she was doing here… _

Alice shook her head. There were better things for her to be obsessing about right now.

Walking through the terminal after getting her bags, Alice felt her heart beat pick up in excitement.

_ I'm almost there love. I hope you're still waiting… _

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So close and so far...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the plot of CA: CW comes into play more, I really liked weaving this story with that one and I hope you like it too.

_ 1 month later. _

 

Alice had been up and down this city. After arriving at the hotel, the first thing she had done was buy a map and a book of How to speak Romanian. Alice sectioned the map into grids and began her search the following day.

So far, she had searched almost everywhere, she was near the end of the penultimate grid. Keeping her spirits up was, surprisingly easy however. Alice  _ knew  _ she was getting closer. It helped that for the first time in, well, years, Alice was functioning at a healthy routine. She wasn't sleeping perfectly still, nightmares plagued her constantly but she was eating regular meals, getting lots of exercise (traipsing across a city would do that) and actually spending time in daylight so she didn't look like a sun starved ghost anymore.

After showering, getting dressed and packing her small bag with her small amount of clothes and her Scythe, which had made it safely to Bucharest the previous week, Alice went down to the restaurant and got some breakfast before going to the front desk to pay for the previous day. Alice had an agreement with them, they thought she was here studying so they allowed her to pay for each night she was here rather than in advance.

It was now 9.00am, Alice went out and headed into the city.

 

“L-ai văzut pe acest om?” “ _ Have you seen this man?” _

Alice was at the farmers market which was about an hours walk from the hotel. Speaking with the lady there, Alice showed a picture she had downloaded of Bucky from when he was in the war, it wasn't a perfect match, he was too carefree in this picture, but it was still him.

The woman regarded the photo, Alice was just about to thank her and leave when the woman suddenly did a double take at the photo, “Da, a fost aici cu o oră în urmă!” “ _ Yes, he was here one hour ago!” _

Alice's heart skipped a few beats,  _ why didn't you get up earlier dammit?! _

_ “ _ He was here?! Really?! Oh sorry, umm-”

_ “ _ I speak small English, this man, he come every few day? Buy fruit? Today, he left in a hurry. Maybe he knew a lady was coming to see him yes?” The vendor gave a knowing smile at that.

Trying not to get too hopeful, Alice smiled as charmingly as she could manage, “ Do, um, do you know where he lives? I'm here to surprise him and I've got lost.”

“I'm not certain but it will not be far, I believe he might live in rooms about 20 minutes away. He is nice man but quiet, he does not talk much.”

“Could you give me directions?”

5 minutes later and Alice was almost running. Unease started to churn within her the closer she got however, police cars were screeching past her, one after the other.

_ Coincidence, surely? Police cars could be for anything… _

Alice's mobile went off in her bag, reaching around she looked at the screen and saw the call was from Matt.

“Hey Matt, I've nearly found him so can I call you ba-”

“I warned you about him Alice! I told you Barnes was dangerous!”

“Matt! What the hell are you talking about?!”

Alice had slowed to a stop and moved to the side so she wasn't in anyone's way.

“Barnes blew up a UN building Alice! Killed loads of people including Wakandan Royalty! Do you not watch the news anymore?!”

Alice looked around desperately, across the road was a news vendor. Without thinking, she ran across the traffic, nearly getting run over and being called some very impressive collections of adjectives in the process.

Reaching the stall, Alice threw money down and picked up the paper. Alice couldn't read it but saw clear as day, someone dressed as Bucky, all in black, in what looked like an underground car park.

“That's not him…” Alice whispered to herself. 

“What the FUCK Alice?! Of course it's him! That's his face!”

“No Matt! Think about it! Say Bucky did decide to start blowing shit up again, he would cover his face! Why cover that arm of his but leave his face free?! He wouldn't be stupid enough to leave it uncovered and then look directly into the fucking cameras!”

“And if he's been brainwashed again? If he's being controlled?” Matt sounded calmer however, like he was thinking like the lawyer that he was rather than the vigilante.

“Then they WOULD cover his face but make sure that arm of his was on display! He wasn't a person to them, just a symbol!”

Alice closed her eyes and tried to breathe, “Besides, not 5 minutes ago I just met someone who says that they saw him buy fruit an hour ago. It's not him Matt.”

“God Damn it. They are going to be coming for him with everything, Alice. I don't think you're going to get the time that you wanted with him.”

“I'm so close Matt, I'm not giving up now because some random insists on dragging Bucky into something.”

“Call me later okay? Let me know that you're safe.”

“Okay. Thanks for the call, Matt.”

Hanging up before he could respond, Alice adjusted her bag and started to head towards where the police cars were last headed to.

One minute later, four cars screamed past, Alice ran after as quickly as she could. Helicopters were flying overhead towards a tunnel.  _ Shit! They've already found him! _

_ Just follow, that's all you can do. Hopefully get to him before the bullets start flying. _

Alice ran towards the overpass, as she got there she saw three men lining up with guns overlooking the exit of the tunnel.

Charging up to them, Alice took all three of them out quickly and unloaded the guns once they were passed out.

Looking over, Alice couldn't see anything. About to jump over the side, Alice jumped about a foot in the air when a loud boom sounded.

Moving to the side, her heart nearly stopped altogether when she saw Bucky come out the other side of the explosion on a bike, with some random dressed all in black jumping out after him. Following swiftly, was Captain America, shield and all.

_ Why does that man look like a cat? Why does everyone dress up in this dimension? _

The cat man sliced clean through the tyres on Bucky's bike, as Bucky rolled to the floor the man raised his hand over head to, apparently, claw his face to shreds. Alice made to jump over the side to put a stop to it but, just before she could, a gun was pressed between her shoulder blades.

“On your knees. You're under arrest for assault.”

“Yeah okay.”

Spinning, Alice grabbed the gun, wrenched it out of the officers hands, threw it to the side and kicked him away so he smashed into a parked car.

Looking back over the side, Alice nearly screamed in frustration. Bucky was surrounded by men with guns and on his knees with his hands behind his head.

_ Shit. Shit shit SHIT! _

Alice watched as they put him into a transportation vehicle. On the edges on a panic attack, shaking and grinding her teeth in frustration, Alice tried to formulate a plan. 

One Scythe and a bucket load of righteous fury was not going to take out an army with guns and…wait… was that Iron Man?? No…his suit was red. 

Taking out her phone, Alice called Matt back, “I need to know where the CIA would take him.”

“They arrested him?”

“Yes Matthew! Keep up! Where would they take him?!”

“Well they would take him to headquarters-”

_ “Where??!!!” _

“The nearest one is in Germany. Berlin.”

“FUCK! I don't even have a car!!! How the fuck-?!”

“Car rental place? Just take a breath and get going Alice. I'll see if I can find anything out here.”

“Okay. Bye.”

Alice ran.

 

_ *** _

 

Twenty minutes later, Alice made it to the Hertz dealership but, for some fucking reason, it was  closed.

Alice breathed deep. Bucky was on his way to Germany. It was going to take hours. All she had to do was get there. He just needed to know he wasn't abandoned by her.

Alice started to jog around the corner.

And ran smack bang into something and fell flat on her backside with someone else's belongings raining down on her.

_ Oh my DAYS!!! Are you actually kidding me now?! All I want to do is get to blasted Germany, rescue my ex-assassin almost boyfriend and never lay eyes on other people again!! Why is this too much to bloody ask?! _

“Aw SHITE MAN! Would ya look at what ye’ve gone and done now!”

Alice looked up, a pretty red headed, brown eyed woman was glaring down at her, hands on her hips and looking at the carnage before huffing and dropping to her knees and grabbing everything that had fallen out of her bag.

“Ow! Yeah, I'm sorry okay? It was an accident. I'm in a bit of a hurry.”

“Ah well, sure, we're  _ all  _ in a big bloody rush but ya should still look where you're fecking going!”

The woman was yelling with a thick Irish accent, Alice was trying to keep up but, quite honestly, she wasn't interested right now.

“ALRIGHT!” Getting to her feet, Alice dusted herself off and handed the woman back the car keys that had somehow got tangled in her hair. “I'm sorry okay? I really have to go through so..”

“Wait!” Running her hand through the pale red locks, the woman rolled her eyes. Alice looked her over almost vibrating with the need to get going. She was about Alice's age, maybe a year or so younger.

“D’ya need a car then?”

“What? How-”

“Well, see, the thing is…”

Alice waited, her ankle was almost aching with the need to start tapping her foot.

“Okay, so, I have a car yeah? And I don't need it, I was going for this whole “freedom from family” thing but… well I now have a fecking car but no fecking money so I could sell you the thing. You know…if you need it?”

“What? Really? Where?!”

Holding her hand out he woman started talking again, “I'm Kerry by the way! I'm sorry for the yelling, but I'm just so stressed ya know? All I ever wanted was my freedom and I get it and then I fuck it all up and now I'm yelling at total fecking strangers….”

Looking to the sky for inspiration, and sadly finding none, Alice gently placed her hand on Kerry’s shoulder. The urge to calm her down and help her out was really strong. 

_ What is your problem? Take the stroppy cows car and get to Germany! Who cares of she is having a bad day? Yours is worse!! _

“Okay, Kerry? I'm Alice.” Shaking the girls hand, Alice continued, “If you have a car, could you take me to it? I do really need one, honestly you've shown up at just the right time.”

Nodding her head, Kerry abruptly turned on her heel and took Alice around the corner to where a very old and small Voltswagon Beetle stood. 

“Oh…is this it?? Okay well…”

“Sure, if you don't want it then, sure, I don't have to sell it to you.” Kerry remarked sarcastically.

“NO! I want it! How much?”

“Why're you so desperate anyway?” Alice had just handed a stack of bills over to Kerry. As she was heading to the drivers side, Kerry had started again.

“I need to find someone in Germany.” Why she felt the need to tell her that she didn't know.

“Is it a man then? Personally, I don't think they're worth it. Bastards who use you and dump you, the lot of them.”

Alice stared. “What? What do you-”

“I did everything he ever wanted, and trust me, I didn't have to. Then he…sent me away. That's why I'm doing this freedom thing. It's hard but worth it.”

_ Why is she telling me this? _

Alice went over and impulsively hugged the younger woman. “Whoever hurt you? They're not worth it okay? I know a little about that too.”

They looked at each other, Alice felt that odd connection again.

“Sure, Whatever you say Alice. Good luck with your man then.”

Kerry turned and walked away, Alice watched as she took a mobile out of her pocket and started to make a call.

_ Right. Now that that weirdness is over, do you think we could go and get Bucky now? _

Snapping to it, Alice jumped in the car and started the drive. It didn't worry her that for someone who had apparently no money, the tank in the car was full already.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New friends and old loves...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I love this chapter. It's tense and I think I managed to weave it into this particular part of the CW plot quite well.

Alice drove straight through, stopping a couple of times to get fuel and to call Matt and check in.

Excitement at the prospect of being so close, frustration at the realisation that she had been closer than she thought and only just missing him, terror at the thought of him being put through intense questioning for what The Winter Soldier had been forced to do and blind rage about Bucky being cornered like a wild animal in the tunnel was what drove Alice through those quiet hours in the car. 

Honestly, she didn't have a plan, she just wanted to get there. If she had to kick in a few doors and end up in a cell next to him she would do it.

All she wanted to do was see him. Talk to him. Everything that had happened to her since they forced her to leave…Alice could only talk to him about it. It might be selfish but she wanted to unburden herself, this last year had been the worst of her life. Worse than anything those doctors had put her through.

Would he listen though? Obviously, this past year would hardly have been the easiest for him. He still thought that she had just dumped him. Maybe…maybe he had moved on, found someone else. The man was everything any woman would want and Alice was certainly not the type of head turning, memorable, beautiful woman that she had seen strolling around Bucharest.

Maybe…maybe he just wouldn't love her anymore.

_ Alice, for the love of God. Focus. Right now it doesn't matter if he has been having orgies with all the supermodels living in Eastern Europe, he's locked up. Besides, you know better. You loved each other. Stop whining and get to that building in one piece. _

Alice looked at the map. She had maybe another hours drive.  _ Almost there. _

 

_ *** _

 

_ Chaos. _

Alice pulled up down the street from the CIA headquarters and saw nothing but utter chaos everywhere. Something bad had happened. People were streaming out of the building screaming and yelling and Alice could hear alarm bells from here.

_ OhshitOhshitOhshitOhshit. HYDRA came back for him.  _

Alice made to get back in the car, to do what she wasn't sure. Crash it through the doors maybe? Just then, she spotted someone vaguely familiar run out of the building.

_ Isn't that Falcon? What's his bloody name… Sam Wilson!  _

Alice started the car back up to go and get him and find out what the hell was going on when she saw guys in tactical gear and carrying guns making their way towards Sam.

_ Well that can't be good. _

Flooring the pedal, Alice drove the car up the pavement and towards Sam. Just as he turned around with his hands in the air, Alice pulled up, jumped out and ran the last few feet towards them. Reaching the one closest to Sam, Alice grabbed his gun and thrust it into the air, spinning so her back was to him, followed up by elbowing him in the face and then twisting him so he spun over her shoulder and landed in a heap next to her.

Next she spun and kicked the next nearest guy in the face, the plastic covering his face cracked and he went flying back, knocking into the guy behind him.

The last one, Alice kicked his knee so he went down and punched him twice in quick succession and he went down too.

Turning back, Alice met the eyes of Sam Wilson. “Where is he?!”

Blinking rapidly and looking over her shoulder at the carnage she had just caused, Sam furiously responded, “Who?! Who the hell are you?!”

“Was that HYDRA that did that? What's happened to Bucky?”

“You know Bucky?! What the-”

“Yeah. Hi! My name is Alice and TELL ME WHERE BUCKY IS!!”

Sam  _ did not  _ like being spoken to like that. Pulling himself up to his full height, more considerable than Alice's, Sam got in her face. “Tell me what the hell you know! Did you know that all this was gonna happen?”

“No! What  _ has  _ happened?! I've just got here!”

“Oh you best start making sense or-”

Or what, exactly, Alice didn't get to find out as at that point, a terrifying groaning sound came from above. Sam and Alice looked up. Falling from the top floor came a broken up looking helicopter with what looked like a big blonde guy clinging for dear life to the front.

_ Wait. He wasn't clinging. He was being held, by a metal hand around his neck. Oh no… _

The helicopter crashed into the water in the next instant.

Sam started to run towards the waters edge. Alice was a second behind him but overtook him easily.

As she got there, Alice saw Steve Rogers rise out of the water, he was clinging to Bucky who looked like he was out cold.

Alice fell to her knees as she reached the edge and grabbed towards Bucky, ignoring Steve completely.

“Sam, who is this? And why is she trying to take Buck away?”

Sam grabbed Alice and yanked her to her feet. 

Reacting purely on instinct, Alice turned and put her leg behind Sam's and knocked him to the floor. “Get your hands off of me.” Alice was breathing heavily.  _ Don't touch. Too close. _

Sam and Steve looked stunned, Bucky's head was lolling to one side. Alice bent forward and tried to calm the fuck down. “Oh God, I'm sorry okay? Really, I apologise for knocking you down. I will explain, I promise! Just, get yourselves in the car and we'll get somewhere safe okay?”

Sam and Steve shared a look, “Okay, we'll go with you. But you better have a good explanation ready.”

“Oh. I do.” Alice turned and headed back to the car, Steve threw Bucky over his shoulder and they followed her.

 

***

 

They found an abandoned workshop to hideout in. Alice watched quietly as they brought Bucky in and promptly stuck his metal arm in a vice.

Alice sighed. Dread welled up in her, she had a  _ very  _ nasty feeling about what had happened, best to find out quickly.

“Is that really necessary? What happened to him?” 

Steve and Sam looked at each other. Sam just raised his eyebrows and shook his head at Steve, “She says her name is Alice and that she knows Bucky. I gotta say, she's really strong Cap. Be careful.”

“Um…I'm standing right here? I'll tell you but please, just tell me first…was he triggered? Will he- is he…” Alice stared at Bucky. He looked,  _ different.  _ He was physically imposing before but it looked like he had filled out further. The red top he was wearing looked like the seams would pop if he flexed too hard. 

Bucky was bent forward and breathing slowly, still out for the count. Alice was looking so hard she actually forgot she had company. The need to reach out and touch him, to prove to herself that he was actually  _ here,  _ in front of her and alive, was overpowering. Alice started to move towards him, and found herself blocked by one very angry Captain America.

“Yes Bucky was triggered. He just did a hell of a lot of damage but I'm hoping that fall might've knocked him back into himself.” When all Alice did was just nod and turn her attention back to Bucky, Steve grabbed her arm in a firm, but not harsh, grip.

“Now talk. And I wouldn't recommend trying to knock me over like you did with Sam.”

Alice wanted to quip something pithy but stopped herself. Steve and Sam were most assuredly the good guys. They were trying to help Bucky. Jerking her arm out of his grip, Alice talked.

“Okay…so just over a year ago I met him. After knocking him out of the road, so the idiot didn't get squished by a truck, I offered him a place to live.”

“But you knew who he was?” Sam interjected, disbelievingly.

“Yeah I did. He never tried to hurt me. He was with me for a couple of months and…” 

Alice trailed off, what was between her and Bucky was, well, between her and Bucky. And she certainly wasn't going into detail about her stuff with them. Bucky was owed details about that. No one else.

“Why didn't you try to contact The Avengers? Contact me?! He was, he  _ is  _ my best friend! I could've helped!”

“Listen, no disrespect but I don't know you! How was I supposed to know what you would've done with him?!” Alice decided to keep to herself what Bucky said about Steve wanting Bucky to turn himself in. Maybe he would've wanted that then, but whatever was going on now proved that Steve was different to what Bucky believed.

Steve looked down at her thoughtfully, “You know I'm Captain America, that's more than enough for most people.” 

“Captain America is just a name. Don't tell me nothin’ about the man you are.”

Steve looked taken aback by that. He opened his mouth to say something back but before he could, a groaning sound interrupted them and Sam softly said “Cap?”

Alice panicked. Before Bucky lifted his head, Alice ran around behind him, knocking into a trolley. Alice grabbed it to steady it. Steve and Sam looked at her incredulously. Alice just shook her head and gazed at them imploringly. 

Steve stood up straight. “ _ You love him?”  _ He mouthed.

Slowly, Alice nodded,  _ “I left him.”  _ Alice mouthed back. 

Steve’s hands clenched into fists and Sam looked outraged. 

“Steve?” Bucky's deep voice, made deeper after unconsciousness, rang out. Alice felt a small part of her settle.

“Which Bucky am I talking to?”

“You're moms name was Sarah. You used to wear newspapers in your shoes.” Bucky ended on a chuckle.  _ Oh thank God. He remembers. _

Looking as relieved as Alice felt, Steve replied, “Can't read that in a museum.”

Sam looked less than impressed, however, “Just like that we're supposed to be cool?”

Alice stared at Bucky, he sounded so defeated, “What did I do?”

“Enough.”

“Oh God. I knew this would happen. Everything HYDRA put inside me is still there. All they had to say was the God Damn words.”

Alice was gripping on to the trolley, her fingertips had started to go numb but she wasn't paying attention.  _ Words in his head. They triggered him. Some fucking  _ animal  _ triggered him like his own life meant nothing. What the fuck is wrong with these people? _

“Who was he?”

“I don't know”

“People are dead. The bombing, the set up. The doctor did all this just to get 10 minutes with you. I need you to do better than I don't know.”

There was a pause,  _ Just 10 minutes? What does Bucky know? _

“He wanted to know about Siberia. Where I was kept. He wanted to know exactly where.”  _ Kept, like a  _ pet! Alice's grip tightened even further. Sam was side eyeing Alice, she only had eyes for Bucky though. 

“Why would he need to know that?”

“Because I'm not the only Winter Soldier.” 

_ What? That's it? 10 minutes to talk to Bucky just for that? This guy is- _

“Um.. Cap?” 

Sam's alarmed voice rang out, Alice jumped. Looking to her right she saw that the trolley she was gripping had…bent.  _ Oh shit. _

Feeling eyes on her, Alice slowly looked back to her left. And felt the strength of Bucky's gaze hit her like a gut punch. 

Bucky looked disbelievingly at Alice, his blue/grey gaze looking at her up and down, Alice could almost feel it like a caress. 

Finally, his eyes met hers. Alice could see too many emotions in there to decipher in a couple of seconds. There was only one emotion Alice felt however,  _ regret. _

_ I never should have let them take me away from you, I'll never forgive myself. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you Bucky. I should have  _ been there!

The silence stretched. Alice was the first one to break it, all she could manage was, “Hi Bucky.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustrated Slayers and Angry Super Soldiers are not a good mix...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, they're back together after a year. Will this go well? What do you think?

“Alice…” Bucky couldn't stop staring. Alice was stood almost within touching distance. Instincts took over and he made to move to her,  _ You're here, finally, where the hell have you been? It's okay, doesn't matter, you're here now and- _

Bucky was forced to stop, his arm was in a vice, preventing him from moving any closer. Just as quickly, the spell he had felt when he saw her, dissipated. 

“What are you doing here Alice? It's a bit late for your help.”

Alice winced, like he had slapped her. Bucky looked over her again. Still beautiful like he remembered but she was…different. There was something changed there but…he found he didn't want to know right now. 

“I've, umm been looking and today-”

“We'll talk later, Alice. What's going on now is a bit more important.”

“Yes. Of course. Sorry.” Alice looked away. Bucky noticed she was worrying at her hair, it was in a braid but, for some reason, Alice had it slung over her right shoulder and was twitching it to cover her neck constantly.  _ Why is she-? _

Steve was suddenly in his face and removing his arm from the vice as he spoke, “Buck? We need to focus right now. There are more Winter Soldiers? Who were they?”

Looking back at Steve, Bucky forced himself to concentrate, “Their most elite death squad. Most kills in Hydra history.”

“They all turn out like you?” That got shot at him by Sam.

“Worse.”  _ Way worse. _

Turning back to Steve, Bucky waited for the next question. 

“The doctor, could he control then?”

“Enough.”

Steve looked thoughtful, “He said he wanted to see an Empire fall.”

“Well with these guys he could do it.” Bucky got distracted, Alice had started pacing looking furious and shaking her head, he could almost  _ hear  _ the frantic discussion going on inside her skull.

Looking back at Steve when there was a less than discreet cough aimed his way, Bucky tried to concentrate, “They speak 30 languages, can hide in plain sight, infiltrate, assassinate, destabilise, They can take a whole country down in one night. You'd never see them coming.”

An undignified snort drew all of their attention back to Alice.

“What is it d-Alice?”

Alice blinked at his almost slip, but wisely didn't draw attention to it,  _ We’re not there yet sweetheart. We gotta have serious words first. _

“So…well you three think that this guy is trying to, what? Take over the world?” Alice sounded less than impressed.

“Isn't that what it sounds like to you?” Steve looked Alice up and down, clearly irritated.

“Well, to be quite honest…no. That  _ doesn't  _ sound like an “end of the world” scheme to me. Why would he go to all that trouble, just to then let Bucky go? As soon as he came back to his senses, the first thing he would do is tell you exactly what this guy said, thereby blowing his whole plan. The things that wanted to end the world where I was from? They wanted to keep shit,  _ quiet.”  _

“So you think Bucky's wrong? It's some kind of a trap?”

Bucky slowly stood up, he wanted to see Alice's face properly. He didn't like her thinking. For a start it sounded like she thought she was coming.  _ Like hell she is. _

Alice snapped her fingers and smiled broadly, “Yes! I do! But, seeing as how I don't have any better ideas for what this nutters plan is and-”

“You're not coming.” Bucky's voice was whisper quiet. Alice shut up like he had yelled though.

Swallowing hard, Alice faced him fully, “Yes I am.”

“No way.”

“If you think for one minute, that I am going to let you within striking distance of that man again then-”

“Shut up Alice. You don't know what the hell you're talking about. It's too dangerous. You're going back wherever it is you rode in from.”

Sam hurriedly pulled Steve away, Bucky could hear him muttering, “We need her on our side. You haven't seen her fight yet Steve.”

Alice slowly walked closer to him, and Bucky saw what was wrong when he first saw her. Alice's eyes were…all the light in them from before was, almost, extinguished. For the first time since seeing her, Bucky remembered why she left in the first place. If she was here then she must have finished but…  _ what the hell happened to you Alice? _

_ “ _ Bucky I-”

Bucky looked over his shoulder to see how far away the others were, when he saw they were on the other side, Bucky turned back to Alice before she could continue. 

“You've got a lot of Goddamn nerve coming back here now! After a year?! You could only pull yourself away from your “job” when  _ I'm  _ in trouble?”

Alice looked taken aback, the colour that had been in her cheeks had drained away at his anger.

“It's not like that Bucky, I've-”

“What the hell is wrong with you? You come charging in, acting like you have a say just because we knew each other for a few weeks-”

“ _ What?!”  _ Alice's eyes started to get bright.

“I've been waiting for you all this time, I  _ tried  _ to find you!  _ You  _ left  _ me!  _ Why would you think that I would just accept you back because you show up like a- a-”

“Like a  _ what,  _ exactly Bucky? Huh? The only person here with any bloody sense?!”

_ There she is… _ Bucky was pleased to see the fire starting back in those emerald eyes of hers. Alice had moved right into his space and was breathing like she had run a marathon. Bucky's palms, metal and flesh, were almost itching to reach out and touch her. He held back though. After what had just happened, there was  _ no fucking way  _ he was allowing Alice anywhere near him. If he got triggered again…he couldn't lose her. He had just got her back. Better she goes away angry and he can come back to her when it's safe then the alternative.

“What're you trying to say Alice? You think we have no experience dealing with this? You the only person to fight battles is that it? Go. Home.”

Alice blinked, she seemed to realise how close she was and abruptly stepped back. “No.”

_ Wait. What?  _ “What do you mean, no?! I'm telling you to leave! You didn't need my permission before did you? A year away and you come back now-”

Reaching into her bag, Alice thrust a passport into his hands, “I've been here for a  _ month  _ looking for you, you whiny fucking idiot!”

Looking at the stamp, Bucky saw that she was right.  _ Shit. _

“Alice…”

Snatching the passport back, Alice ranted “No! You listen, I  _ do  _ bloody know what I'm talking about! Why would this-this… _ wanker,  _ let you go? He  _ wants  _ you to go there! Why is that?! To give him instructions on defrosting people?!”

Bucky knew he should be listening, but the thought of Alice being in  _ his  _ way if he got triggered was scary enough. If one of the others got a hold of her…

“Alice…please. Just leave. I can't handle you being here.”

The look that crossed her face was heartbreaking.  _ Please Alice, just….please get out of harms way for once.. _

Suddenly it cleared. And Bucky saw that he had maybe been a bit  _ too  _ successful in getting her fire back.

Crossing her arms, Alice shook her head and held his gaze. “I'm not going anywhere. Not this time. You want me to leave? You're going to have to put your hands on me and make me.”

Bucky stepped towards Alice, he wasn't sure if it was to grab her and hold her or grab her and shake her. Alice held her ground and looked up at him, the colour rose steadily in her cheeks and her lips parted-

“Hey! Do you two think you could knock it off? We've got to get going and listening to you guys scream at each other isn't part of the plan!” 

Bucky felt the moment pass, beyond frustrated, he tried one more time, “This is  _ dangerous  _ Alice! If you get hurt-”

“I've been hurt worse and been in far more danger than this Bucky.”

Frowning, Bucky opened his mouth to demand she tell him what she meant when Alice suddenly moved forward towards the exit.

“This place is just  _ seething  _ with super powered male testosterone and I've had enough! I'll meet you lot downstairs at the car.”

Moving to follow her, Bucky stopped dead when Steve held up his hand. “I'll go after her. Just stay in here until I say it's safe okay?”

“Wait, you leavin’ me up here with  _ him?!” _ Sam's voice was disgusted.

“Just, hold on okay?”

Steve ran down the stairs.

Sam and Bucky looked at each other before turning away again.

Sam huffed. “Great.”

 

***

 

Alice went to the car. Her head was spinning.  _ What the hell was his problem? Why in Gods name would he goad me into a fight one second and tell me to get lost the next? I'm not going anywhere. Bucky has lost his mind if he thinks he can make me do anything.. _

Reaching the drivers door, Alice opened it…and promptly screeched in frustration. Slamming the door shut she then kneed it as hard as she could, “Stupid backwards car!!” The pain disappeared almost as quickly as it arrived. The dent in the door would be a bit of a bigger problem though. 

Growling to herself, Alice made her way to the  _ left hand side _ and opened that door instead.

“You know, I've never seen Buck lose his head over a woman like he's doing with you.”

Alice turned and leant against the door frame, “Okay. Is that a compliment or…?”

Steve Rogers smirked but it didn't last for very long, “Why did you leave him? You can't blame him for being angry. Most guys would've moved on.”

“Well, in case you hadn't noticed, Bucky is not most guys.”

“You didn't answer my question.”

Alice moved her hair more securely over the scar on her neck, “No. I didn't.” Alice noticed Steve tracking the movement.

Sighing, Alice tried to answer without answering, “I didn't  _ want  _ to leave okay? I…thought that I had a duty but…as it turned out, well it was no where near that clear cut.”

“Don't deflect.”

_ Stupid Captain America and his stupid smart brain. _

“Fine. Let's just say that Bucky and I have a little bit more in common than I realised. And I found out too late.”

Steve opened his mouth to respond when Bucky, followed swiftly by Sam charged out of the building.

“I thought I told you two to stay inside?”

“Don't blame me! I tried to get him to wait but he wouldn't have it. Too busy worrying about Ass Kicker over here.”

Alice couldn't help the giggle that escaped her, “Aw! That's sweet. Thanks Sam!”

Looking mildly pleased, Sam just shrugged and then rolled his eyes when Bucky glared at him.

“Okay lads!” Alice clapped her hands together and feigned enthusiasm, “I wasn't planning on having three giants in this tiny car so it's going to be a bit of a squeeze alright? But buckle up and-”

Bucky snatched the car keys from her hand and threw them to Steve before Alice realised he was that close.

“What the  _ fuck  _ Bucky? Steve, give those back right now, I already said that I was coming and-”

“Get in the back of the car Alice” Bucky murmured the words looking fed up.

“Don't tell me what t- wait what? Now you're letting me come along?”

Bucky's eyes flashed blue/grey fire at her and Alice almost quailed. Almost.

“If you're coming, you're getting in the back. You've been driving since yesterday already right? Rest up, we need you at full strength not strung out.”

Stepping back, Bucky motioned to the open doorway and the seat behind Steve’s. Alice almost wanted to argue just to prove a point but, all at once, the fact that she was where she had wanted to be for the last year caught up with her. Bucky was right in front of her and, for now at least, wasn't turning her away.

“Okay. Fine. Thank you.” Alice clambered in the back and quietly listened as the others discussed seating. Sam said it would be safer for him and Alice to be in the front, in case Bucky “went crazy” again.

Bucky flatly refused. “I'm staying where Alice is. And that's that okay?”

Alice closed her eyes, as happy as she was that it looked like there might be some light at the end of the tunnel for her and Bucky, she was trying not to panic.

The back of her neck had started throbbing and a voice was whispering in her head,  _ LEAVE LEAVE LEAVE LEAVE. _

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worlds smallest car and too many secrets are never a good mix...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is backwards and forwards between Alice's and Bucky's POV and I quite like it, I hope you do too :)

Sat in the back of, apparently, the worlds tiniest car, Alice was trying to keep her breathing even. It was proving difficult however due to the fact that her heart rate was galloping. Partly due to the compulsion to smash her way out of the car and run and partly because she was in a  _ very  _ tight and enclosed space with Bucky for the first time in a year.

Alice and Bucky were trying to stay out of each others space but it was basically impossible, their legs kept on bumping and grazing and, once, after going over a bump in the road, Alice had fallen slightly and landed against his metal arm. Bucky hadn't pushed her off but he hadn't exactly welcomed the accidental contact either.

_ LeaveLeaveLeaveLeaveRunRunRunRunLeaveLeaveLeaveRunRunRun _

“Hey Alice? Can I call you Allie?”

Alice's eyes snapped back open and she slowly turned her head to the front where Sam was looking over at her. The pain in her neck was getting worse.

“What? Allie? Ummm..” Distracted, Alice wasn't quick enough to tell Sam NO.

Steve murmured “Leave her alone Sam.”

“C’mon Steve! Someone like her shows up out of the blue, kicks the crap out of four guys with guns, then announces that she's been hiding the worlds most dangerous man and fallen in love with him to boot! You don't want to know more?”

Alice couldn't see Steve’s face but she didn't need to… sure enough a moment later she heard his deep and calm voice agree, “He's got a point, we've got time for a story, Alice.”

“Not mine you don't.”

“We've got time for you to make an effort. I agree with Bucky, you shouldn't be here. Sam however, has vouched for your skills so the least you could do is give us some more information on you.”

Desperate to roll her eyes, but the headache too painful to do that, Alice threw her hands up, “Okay! What do you want to know?”

“Well, how did you do that earlier? Kick the crap like that I mean?” Sam sounded genuinely curious but Alice couldn't help but needle just slightly. “Well you were there, you saw how I did it. Kicking, punching. Throwing.”

“That's not what-”

“You mean was I strapped down and pumped full of poison like these two were? Or granted powers by a magical fairy? Or something like that right?”

Sam smiled, “Right.”

“I was born this way. Technically. It's more complicated than that.” Alice looked away hoping that that would be the end of it.

“Nuh uh. You need to be giving me more details than that!”

_ Just tell him. Then he'll shut up hopefully. _

Taking a breath, Alice gave a succinct version of her history and what she was. After about 20 minutes of talking, Alice waited for Sam and Steve to start calling her crazy. Sam surprised her however, “So where's all the male Slayers then?”

Bucky looked around and rubbed his eyes muttering, “What a stupid question.”

“How is that a stupid question?!”

Alice felt her hair start to slide off her shoulder, grabbing it quickly caused the bickering children to stop and look at her.

Adjusting her hair, ignoring Bucky's questioning stare, Alice started again, “Being Chosen as a Slayer is, frankly, a sexist bit of magic. Ageist too.” Alice added thoughtfully.

“How's that?” Steve was curious too apparently.

“Well, there has never been a male Slayer. Ever. Women can do what most men just can't. And, Slayers are young. Never younger than about 14 and never older than 19 when we get Chosen.”

“You can't get drafted until you're at least 18.” Steve sounded irritated.

“Well it's bot that type of war! They want you young so they can get more years out of you! They get enough years and-”  _ Not their business. Need to talk to Bucky alone.  _

“And what?” Bucky's voice was that scary quiet again. Alice's eyes were inexorably drawn to his. “You know what. And there's more. I found out more.”

“How?” Dangerous. Quiet. Alice wanted nothing more than to curl up next to him and let him

take on the world for her.  _ LeaveLeaveLeave.  _

Alice's eyes darted to Sam who was listening intently, “Not now. Bucky,  _ please..” _

Jaw clenching and metal hand flexing, Bucky held her gaze for a long moment. Eventually, he nodded. “Fine. But you're going to tell me. One way or another.”

“Of course I will.” There wasn't a question of that. Did she  _ want  _ to though? Well, if Alice was honest with herself she knew for a fact that if Bucky admitted to doing some of the things that she had done, blowing up a church for example, she would go  _ ballistic  _ at him.

When Bucky found out what had happened to her? Alice was dreading it.

“So why are women better than men at stuff?” 

Alice looked back at Sam and sent a grateful smile his way, “Well think about it. You're some nasty wrong doer, up to no good down an alleyway or something, and right in the middle of it, one of you three come…” Alice was waving her hands about trying to think of the appropriate adjective, “ _ Murder Strutting  _ towards them, they're going to fall to their knees, hyperventilating and begging for mercy before you get within 3 feet of them. Me however? You don't see dangerous when you look at me. You just see a woman. Completely non threatening.”

“Murder strut?” Steve sounded amused.

“Well yeah. Isn't that what you would call it?”

Steve was about to respond but they appeared to have arrived at their first destination.

“Okay, here's Sharon. I'll get the stuff, you three, stay in here.”

“C’mon man…” Sam grumbled.

 

***

 

Bucky was getting restless. It was too close in this stupid car. His legs were getting cramps from being cooped up in the back and trying to avoid accidentally touching Alice. The fact that he had wanted to stay close to her in the first place had conveniently gone from his memory.

“Can you move your seat up?”

“No.”

_ Jerk. _

Before he could ask, Alice was already moving even further away, as if there was any room left.

All he wanted to do was pick her up and hold her to him. Shield her. Hearing that she had “found out more”, what ever that meant, had kicked his temper into high gear. Keeping himself away, for her safety of course, was getting harder and harder.

Looking up, he saw that Steve and Sharon had, out of nowhere, started kissing. Smiling politely when Steve gave a happy grin at them through the window Bucky felt himself turn to look at Alice again. The kisses that he shared with her? _Those_ were nothing like that boring looking thing. Maybe he ought to give the man some pointers…

Alice felt his gaze, she turned slowly and looked up at him. Looking through the window, she smiled slightly as she looked back at him. 

“So…”

“So?”

Clearing his throat, Bucky tried to work out the best question to ask her, “You all done cleaning house in New York then? Or did you give up?”

Immediately, Alice looked away, “Yeah…I finished up. A few months back. I made myself stay for another month to make sure that they were all gone before I came looking for you.”

Watching her closely, Bucky was trying to spot the next time she tried to keep information from him. Not meeting his eyes was a tell that she had.

“How did you know where to look?”

“I eventually went back to the flat. I found the letter you left me.” 

“I was wondering about that.”

Alice's eyes hardened, “I saw the landlady. I'm sorry that she bothered you. I'm sorry about a lot of things.”

Resolve caving just slightly, Bucky's hand began to move closer to hers. The door opening and Steve getting in stopped him in time though.

“So what happened after you left?”

Steve started to drive back into traffic. Bucky knew he was risking her closing up on him by asking her to talk about this in front of Steve and Sam but, he  _ needed  _ to know. They weren't going to have time alone for a long while yet. And he had already waited a year.

Alice leant her head against the window and started to rub the back of her neck, “Nothing good.”

Sam looked over and Steve sat up straighter. “What happened Alice?”

Eyes darting to the 2 in the front, Alice clenched her jaw. Bucky nearly started yelling but she surprised him by actually answering. 

“The first month away from you, I messed up really bad. Didn't eat, sleep. I ended up passing out one morning in this abandoned house and-”

Bucky had stayed in places like what she was describing, he knew the sort of people that sometimes stayed there. Fury slowly started bubbling inside him.

Bizarrely, Alice suddenly smiled, “Well, I was woken up by 2 guys trying to mug me.”

“ _ Mug you?!”  _

“Yeah, they had grabbed my bag but, I was helped, by this old guy called Ben and his dog, Ben Junior. He helped me, so I helped him. I got him a room at a motel and he kicked my arse into looking after myself again.”

At the name, Bucky's heart suddenly kicked up a gear but he ignored it.

“Anyway, I tracked the vamps to Hells Kitchen and got rid of them there.”

Alice was looking out of the window as she said this.  _ Oh, you're not telling me things again Alice. Goddamn it.  _

Bucky shot a furious stare at Sam when he knocked his hand into his shoulder. Sam shook his head and mouthed  _ “Calm down.”  _ and gestured to Alice whose face was becoming more and more pale and her hands were clenched into bloodless fists.

“Doll, what's wrong?” Forgetting that he was supposed to be angry at her and keeping his distance, he placed his metal hand on her cheek and could  _ feel  _ the temperature she was running through the metal.

_ She was like this before… _

 

***

_ Shit this hurts.  _ Alice's neck was killing her and the message to leave was getting louder. Apparently, fighting the compulsions was not a good idea. Alice could only assume that this wasn't a very sophisticated one, she certainly hadn't felt this bad after the lab or even when they had made her leave Bucky. But then, she hadn't known there was anything to fight. 

The pain reached a crescendo and Alice couldn't help but grip onto the cool metal against her cheek. “Alice? Talk to me sweetheart! What-”

And suddenly, like sunlight in the middle of the storm, the pain disappeared and her head was quiet again.

Alice tasted blood in her mouth from where she had just bitten her tongue to keep quiet. 

“Alice!”

Looking up, the beautiful blue/grey of Bucky's eyes filled her vision, Alice reached up and held onto his shoulder for a moment.

“I'm sorry. I'm fine now.”

“What the hell happened?!”

The small back seat was even smaller now, he had moved completely into her space and his metal hand was holding around the back of her neck keeping it mercifully cool.

“I need to tell you something. I really don't want to in front of them though.” Alice whispered that to Bucky, the car was too small for the others not to hear but it made her feel better to think that they couldn't.

Understanding filled his eyes, “Is it to do with why you left?”

“Yes.”

Nodding, Bucky sat back slightly but kept his hand on her neck. Alice remembered about the scar but her hair was still covering it and he hadn't noticed yet.

Explaining the chip was one thing, setting herself up as bait would be a much harder conversation that she didn't want to have. Not yet, not when he had softened towards her.

“Is everything okay back there?” Steve sounded concerned.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Does anyone have any water?”

Sam reached forward and found a bottle and made to hand it to her. Bucky swiped it before he could and unscrewed it. “Drink it slowly okay?”

“I'm not sick.”

“For Gods sake, just…stop arguing and do as I ask okay? It's not that hard.” Handing it to her, Bucky watched as she sipped it. And moved away to his corner.

Feeling the loss already, Alice sat back.  _ What in Gods name just happened? Why did it stop like that? _

“How far are we to the airport?”

“About another 15 minutes, then we got to wait for the calvary to arrive.” Sam was amused about something.

“So, I have a question.” 

“What is it Steve?” Alice was fed up now. The fucking Council clearly still thought it was okay to mess with her brain, Bucky was barely talking to her and now they had to go and fight a bunch of idiots who wanted to arrest him for something he hadn't done.

“You said that you tracked the vampires to Hells Kitchen and killed them all there.”

“Yeeaaah.”

“How? What did you do?”

_ Okay. You know the drill. Answer the question without  _ technically  _ lying and get Bucky alone as soon as possible to fill in the blanks and get the yelling out of the way. Simple. _

“Well…I tracked them to this church were all of them were staying-”

Bucky interrupted, “Including Ethan?”

“ _ I'll treat you so much better than him, Alice.” _

Alice shuddered, “Umm..yeah he was there. Real name was Ivar. Anyway I scoped it out for a little while and then um…well…”

“What did you do?” Bucky sounded like he was bracing himself.

“Well, okay you're going to be mad but, it's fine remember? I…planted some bombs, SMALL ONES! And then, about an hour after sunrise I triggered them. Poof! Up in flames. All gone.”

The silence in the car was total. Alice discreetly looked at her watch.  _ Just shy of 10 minutes. Nearly there. _

“Bombs…you blew up a building? What the fucking  _ hell  _ were you thinking?!”

Steve oddly, came to her defence, “Buck, calm down. She's fine and by the sounds of it she did everyone a favour. The church was abandoned right?”

“Yeah.” Alice was pushing herself back into the corner. Bucky was  _ mad.  _

“Apart from that woman they pulled out of that building though.” Alice's heart actually stopped. Sam was looking at his phone and didn't notice how Steve's teeth audibly snapped together, how Alice looked at him and started shaking her head and how Bucky went from  _ mad  _ to… God, Alice couldn't even think of an appropriate adjective..

“Sam? What woman?” Quiet and dangerous again.

Sam looked up, meeting Alice's eyes his mouth dropped open, “Aw shit.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BOOM :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love this chapter :) This finally come to a head for Alice and Bucky and they get...resolved.

Sam had gone pale beneath the brown of his skin and his eyes were darting between Alice's desperate ones ad Bucky's furious ones.

“What do you know Sam?”

“Bucky, I've just told you what fucking happened, just leave it!”

“Shut up Alice! You've been keeping shit from me this whole journey! Now Sam knows something and he's going to tell me because he won't feel the need to lie to cover his ass!”

_ Crap. Well, we're dead. Nice knowing you. _

Looking like he couldn't work out the best course of action, Sam rubbed his eyes and groaned before continuing, “I heard about a church that got blown up in Hells Kitchen and I checked it out because I thought that this guy,” Sam gestured towards Bucky disgustedly, “might've had something to do with it.”

Bucky snorted but kept his gaze trained on Alice. “What did you find out Sam?”

“Bucky, I'll tell you the rest myself, just let's get to the-”

“SAM! What did you find out?!”

Beseechingly, Alice looked at Sam,  _ please don't say another word. I don't want everyone to know. _

Sam just shook his head, “Sorry Allie, as much as I don't like him…he's got a right to know what happened to his girl.”

A growl snapped had Sam’s head snapping back to Bucky. Steve just muttered, “Jesus” and Alice heard the gas pedal being pushed harder. Not that it made much of a difference.

“They found a woman in there, she was tied up to a chair but had managed to get her arms free, she had been beaten up pretty badly and they were worried about torture or other…assault but she didn't talk. There was no sign of anyone else there, which if they all turned to dust I guess there wouldn't be. It didn't seem to have anything to do with The Winter Soldier or HYDRA so…I left.”

No one said anything for a few moments. Alice was staring in defeat at Sam who, to his credit, didn't back down. 

Alice couldn't bear to look over at Bucky but the silence dragged and dragged.  _ What is he waiting for? Does he expect me to beg or something? Doesn't he even care- _

Alice's thoughts came to an abrupt halt when, in a move that was frankly shocking in its swiftness, Bucky suddenly shot forward and grabbed Alice's arms and actually shook her. Not particularly hard but enough that Alice started to see red too.

“BAIT?! You set yourself up as motherfucking BAIT?! How stupid are you Alice?! What the FUCK were you thinking?!”

“Steve, we really got to-”

“Yeah I know Sam, Buck, get your hands off her-”

“Shut up Steve! You're no goddamn better! I can't believe you Alice! Why would you do that to yourself?! For fucks sake,  _ answer me!” _

Alice wrenched her arms from his hold and shoved him back, “I didn't know what else to do! They had been here a year! The only plan I had was to get them all together and hit them with daylight! And it worked, plus I found out extra stuff too.” Alice threw in that last bit on a plea. Like it could possibly help.

Clenching and un clenching his metal fist, Bucky shook his head and actually  _ laughed,  _ “Found out what, exactly? A really painful way to die?”

“I was never-”

“A good way to leave me all over again but making it permanent this time?”

_ “ _ No, that's not-”

“What is it with you and going off to be a hero? Why do I get attached the dumbest, most self sacrificing idiots in the world?”

“That's not fair, you don't know-”

“Know what?! I wouldn't need to know  _ anything  _ Alice, if you had just stayed and let me help you! Trust me doll, there was no chance I would  _ ever  _ have let you do that if I had been there, if you had actually  _ wanted  _ me there!!”

“I did want you there!!! You think I actually wanted to leave? After everything we shared the night before, you honestly thought that I would just fuck off and leave you, just like that?!”

“Well what else was I supposed to think Alice? No one made you leave!”

“YES THEY DID!” Alice felt the wire inside her snap, she had been trying to hold back, keep stuff quiet until she had 5 minutes alone with him. But the big dumb jerk wouldn't fucking  _ listen! _

Grabbing his flesh hand, completely blind to the fact that he had gone totally still and his face drained of all colour, Alice placed it over the back of her neck and pressed his fingers over the small lump that was there.

“You feel that Bucky?  _ Thats  _ what I found out about in that church! I never “escaped” to here! The vampires didn't “follow” me! In that lab, they put this shit in my neck so they could monitor me and control me. They put compulsions in my head, let me go and then sat back and made notes as I ran off into another dimension! They sent Ivar after me to see what I would do when vampires turned up and bugged the whole flat we were in to spy on me when I wasn't hunting them!”

Bucky looked horrified, “They did what? Wait-”

“Shut the fuck up, I'm not done! Remember sleeping for so long? Well, they put shit in the air to keep us asleep and dumped more commands in my head so the next morning, I thought I  _ had  _ to leave you! Like I had no other choice! I would  _ never  _ have left you willingly!”

Alice felt tears coming and put the heels of her hands against her eyes to stop them, “I didn't know so I didn't fight hard enough.”

“Alice…why didn't you come back? I waited for you-”

“Oh yeah, you waited all of a few months! Big fucking deal.”

The car suddenly swerved into the car park at the airport and screeched to a standstill.

“Okay, does anyone else feel like they're missing a really important part of a story here?” Sam muttered.

Steve turned to them both, absolutely furious, “Hey! You two need to calm down and try  _ talking  _ to each other about this! Alice, I'm really sorry that this happened to you but-”

“Shut up Steve! No one asked you!”

Sam opened his door, “C’mon Cap, the others aren't going to be here for a while yet, let them yell.” Getting out of the car, Sam shut the door behind him.

“Unbelievable.” Steve opened his door and got out too but left the door open.

“What do you mean “big deal”?! You know I would've waited longer! Fuck that, I  _ would have  _ found you! But Sam arrived and-”

“And you took the easiest way out. I get it.”

“What did you just say?!” Bucky had leant right forward and was crowding her against the seat. 

Alice was feeling nothing but reckless now though. Being enclosed like this by Bucky didn't terrify her like it did when Ivar did it. Alice wanted to piss him off more. 

“I said, you went and left because you  _ wanted  _ to not because you  _ needed  _ to! You were never going to stay! I should've known that someone like you would never be happy with someone like me! You were probably already planning the pretty little housewife that a 40’s guy like you would actually appreciate. Not some too strong 21st century  _ Slayer.”  _ Alice spat the last word. She didn't know where all this vitriol was coming from. She just wanted to  _ push  _ Bucky. Make him snap. The tension in her body was curling to breaking point…

“You take that back Alice.” Low and dangerous again, Bucky's voice was awakening stuff in her that she had no clue what to do with.

Faces bare centimetres from each other, Alice leant in even closer and whispered, “You. Fucking. Lied. You never wanted to keep me. You were probably happy that I left.”

The  _ fury  _ on Bucky's face had her heart kick starting. Bucky made to grab her, so Alice twisted and shoved him back. Quickly, she scrambled out of the car. Just as she got out, Bucky had recovered and was coming after her, moving across the back seat. Alice slammed the door in his face, with a smirk she watched as a crack appeared in the glass. 

Bucky looked  _ livid. _

Sam rushed up to her, “Are you out of your mind?! That's The Winter Soldier, Allie!”

Rounding on him, Alice screeched, “He is NOT The Winter Soldier, Sam! You need to get your head out of your arse and get your facts straight! And stop calling me Allie!”

Steve was wrestling with Bucky who was desperately trying to get around him to Alice.

_ You need somewhere  _ alone!  _ Look up! _

Following the advice, Alice saw the next level up had a gated barrier to it, chain securing it and everything. Looking over her shoulder at Bucky, so he could see what she was planning, Alice ducked around Sam and ran at the door.

“Get back here Alice!” Bucky had clearly made it past Steve because she could hear his heavy footsteps behind her.

Alice aimed a kick at the door and ran through it as it shot open, Bucky hot on her heels.

 

***

 

Bucky had absolutely no idea what the hell Alice’s problem was. She thought he was never planning on staying?! Was she out of her mind?! Blood on fire in his veins and his skin feeling too tight for his body he shoved Steve to the side, Sam wisely got the hell out of his way.

“We have more important things to deal with Buck! Leave her alone!” Steve had grabbed his arm and spun him to face him. Bucky tried to calm down, really he did but..

“Get off Steve! Until I sort this out? I'm no good! No one is going to be here for a while yet. Give me a few minutes. ALONE!”

Bucky ran after Alice, he wanted to shake her, he wanted to yell in her face. Bucky's thoughts were racing.  _ In danger. Alice was in so much danger. Could've been killed. Wasn't there to help, to stop her. I won't let her do that again. _

Bucky watched as she kicked a heavy door, locked with a chain, watched as it snapped and the door crashed open like it was made of tin rather than heavy duty metal.

Alice ran on ahead, moving like a cat. Closing the distance, Bucky reached her just as she spun to him, “Bucky, look, I-”

Unsure of what he was going to do until he actually reached her, Bucky grabbed her shoulders and almost ran her backwards so she was against the wall. Before she hit it, Bucky wrapped his metal arm around her lower back and thrust his fingers in her hair at the back of her head so he took the impact. Then he crashed his lips down on hers.

Alice moaned and her knees started to give out at his first contact.

Hooking his fingers into the loops on her jeans he hoisted her back up to him, “You're not going anywhere, Alice.”  Moving his hand from her head to her face he firmly pressed down on her lower jaw, when her mouth opened he bent back down and kissed her again. It was  _ just  _ this side of  _ taking  _ what he wanted from her, he licked across her bottom lip before thrusting his tongue into her mouth and letting all the fear, all the anger that he had for her come out into the kiss. He should be worried about how desperate he was but Alice was squirming against him, her hands threaded into his hair one second pulling him closer then her hands moved down to his chest and dug her nails in.

Gripping her face in his hand, he growled against her mouth, “What were you playing at Alice? Didn't you care about what that would do to me if you died?”

Alice had her hands gripping the back of his top, of holding in so hard he thought the fabric might tear.

“You think that doing that to yourself then goading me like that in such a small space is going to endear you to me? Make me want to go easy on you?”

Eyes flashing fire, even as she held on harder, like she couldn't bear to let him go, Alice opened her mouth and took a breath to answer but Bucky wasn't having any of it.

Metal arm pulling her tighter against him and bowing her body to his, he thrust his hand back into the cool silk of her hair, “Shut up Alice, you're done talking for now okay?”

Bucky waited. He wanted to just carry on but he needed to know that she wanted him to. That Alice was as desperate as he was.

Alice's eyes were turbulent but she didn't drop her gaze. Slowly, she closed her mouth, drew her fingers across her lips and did a throw away motion with her hands.  _ Then _ , to his furious delight, she raised her eyebrows in challenge and made a “Come on then” gesture with her hands.

“I wanna say you'll regret that but…” Slamming her backwards against the wall, Bucky clashed his lips against hers. His fury at her, his desperate need to prove that she was still here, safe and sound and that she was still his, got more intense though rather than abating. Crushing her to him ever closer, as if he could pull her into him where she would be safe and never be able to be so reckless again, Bucky moved his mouth over hers, before pulling away breathing heavily, “I  _ knew  _ you were going to eternally frustrate me. Don't  _ ever  _ accuse me of being happy you left again, do you hear me?”

“Yes-”

Moving both of his hands to her waist, he moved them under her t-shirt that she was wearing so that he was bracketing the soft skin over her ribs and dragged her flush against him.

“You're  _ mine  _ Alice, okay?  _ Mine. _ ”

Bucky ran his hands up her back, he could feel the goosebumps she was getting from the metal but she didn't pull away. Alice just responded in kind and darted her hands under his top running her fingers across the ridges in his stomach before moving her palms to his waist and letting her thumbs drop to just below the waist line of his jeans and lightly rubbing the V at his hips. 

Bucky's head swam, she hadn't gone skin to skin except on his arms before.

Kissing her, slower, deeper, Bucky tried to calm down, to think and remember why he had been keeping his distance in the first place but, Alice felt so  _ good _ . Felt so  _ right  _ in his arms where she should never have left.

“I am so fucking mad at you Alice, the danger you were in, what could've happened…” He was murmuring and whispering against that perfect mouth of hers.

“I should've tried harder to stay, I'm so so sorry Bucky.”

“I don't wanna  _ hear  _ your fucking apologies right now Alice.”

Shutting her up by laying another searing kiss on her, tongue clashing against hers, Bucky lowered his hands to her ass and squeezed lightly.

Alice gasped, “Bucky I-”

Ignoring her, he let his hands drift lower to the backs of her thighs, then he hoisted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Looking at her, eyes bright and lips swollen and red from where his stubble had burned against the skin, Bucky  _ almost  _ started to feel calm again. He just wanted to get a few things clear first.

“You're a goddam problem Alice Winters.” Bucky took a deep breath, Alice's face had fallen slightly at his words. Rolling his eyes he brought his forehead down to hers and said in a  _ much  _ softer voice, “But you're _ my _ problem okay? I'm yours. We both made promises and neither of us were able to keep them. But I still love you and, I still want you. I'm  _ never _ letting you go again okay? Be ready for that.”

Smile slowly brightening up her face, Alice bit her bottom lip and her hands, which had grabbed onto his shoulders automatically when he lifted her, slowly drifted back into his hair. Dragging her nails lightly over his scalp and tightening her thighs around him just slightly, Alice leant back against the wall. The braid she wore moved away from her neck when the back of her head hit the brickwork.

“Bucky, ever since I saw you, all I have wanted was to be like this with you. I don't  _ ever  _ want to be apart again. I'm not sure what to do about this chip but-”

“They are never getting their hands on you doll. We'll fix my mess then we'll get somewhere safe and get that thing out okay? There's got to be a way.”

Biting her lip again, Alice looked him up and down. Bucky felt like a  _ King  _ when she did that. “I've missed you Bucky. Please don't talk about that now, let's just have a few more minutes…”

Leaning forward so he held her up against him, Alice started softly kissing him, Bucky's hand moved from her ass to the back of her neck.

“Alice, we can't…not here.”

“I know, I know…just kiss me Bucky.”

He obliged. 

Trying to get his breath, he gently tugged on the braid and Alice dropped her head back on a soft sigh.

Bucky kissed down her jaw to the crook of her neck on the right side. And felt Alice stiffen. Felt her stop breathing all together.

Slowly, Bucky lifted his head. Alice had gone pale and her eyes were closed. Lowering her to the floor he brushed the hair away from her neck.  _ There. _ Right at the back, was a scar. It hadn't been there before.

The scar was shaped like teeth marks and there were smaller marks surrounding it. Like whatever had bitten her had torn into her and ripped at the skin, held her down and kept on attacking because she had been tied up and had been thrashing.

“Oh my God.  _ Alice…”  _ Bucky moaned. 

“I was going to tell you when we got up here. I'm sorry Bucky.” Quiet. So quiet.

“Sweetheart, don't you  _ dare  _ apologise to me.” Bucky growled. Fury, cold and dark was brewing but it had nowhere to go. Alice had been captured, beaten and bitten by a monster. And Bucky had disappeared to Romania and left her all alone to deal with it.

“It's okay Bucky. He's dead and-”

Bucky's metal arm shot out and punched through the wall next to her.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reconciliations are nice than separations...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was especially difficult to write and get the tone correct but I hope I got it right in the end. Also, I know the timeline is probably different between this and the timeline of CW but, to be honest, I still have no idea how they filled the time between the break out at the CIA centre and the airport, especially as Clint, Scott and Wanda had to travel from America :/

Alice was kicking herself. Literally, she was sending her right heel crashing into her left shin as Bucky punched the wall again and again.

Honestly, Alice  _ was  _ going to tell him. The fury and frustration that drove her to wind him up in the first place had died the second they were alone. It didn't quite catch up to her brain what saying all that might do to Bucky for some stupid reason though. Bucky had followed her up, she had turned to apologise and try and speak like a sensible adult human and BAM! Bucky had laid that sinful mouth over hers and that had been that. All previous logic and reasoning had disappeared under the force of that kiss he had used on her.

The ones they had shared before, they were like…like eating plain vanilla sponge cake. Beautiful and lovely and satisfying.

However, suddenly someone throws the vanilla sponge to the floor and gives you triple chocolate hot fudge cake? Everything else was just a warm up.

Letting his hands and mouth rove across her where they wanted, Alice just let herself  _ feel.  _ And not just feel good in regards to what he was doing to her physically. Alice had felt safe and loved for the first time in a year being shoved up against that wall by Bucky.

Then…then. That mouth of his had reached her neck and Alice had froze. She didn't mean to but…suddenly she wasn't safe in Bucky's arms anymore, she was tied up to that chair and Ivar was at her neck and she was forcing herself to be still so he didn't hurt her worse…

Bucky's furious punches had finally stilled. After he had seen what had happened, Alice had shot out of the way before he landed the punch at the wall. Alice knew he wouldn't hurt her but there was no need for her to be in his face either.

“Bucky look…I know you're mad at me.” A disgusted snort interrupted her. Frowning when nothing else came along, Alice continued, “But, I  _ did  _ have a plan. I wasn't completely stupid. I didn't…” Alice waved her hands, desperately trying to think of something as Bucky  _ still  _ had his back to her, “I didn't just kick in the door with my AK-47 and my flamethrower and yell “Come at me!” I needed him to think I was weak and the idiot bought it. He told me everything.”

“So letting him attack you…that was part of the plan too?”

Alice blinked. “No. I just thought that-”

“You thought you could handle it? You didn't need backup and you just  _ had  _ to go in there to get answers.”

Alice leant against the wall behind her and whispered, “Yes.” Bucky was about five feet from her but it felt like miles.

How could she make him understand? How could she ever make what she had done right with them?

_ You could start by being honest. Just talk to him. You know that keeping this from him will be poison for the two of you. _

Alice took a deep breath, “I thought that going in and giving myself up to them would be simple. I was wrong.”

Slowly turning to face her, eyes churning with all sorts of emotions that Alice couldn't separate, Bucky watched her. Waiting.

Alice couldn't keep the eye contact up, talking about this was hard and Bucky was still so  _ mad. _

“As soon as I woke up in that chair, I knew I had fucked up. I had underestimated Ivar and that mistake came back to bite me. Literally.”

“Don't joke about this Alice. You knew full well what could happen, that was your area of expertise after all. Why didn't you care more?” Bucky's words shot out, almost making her flinch.

“I did care Bucky. I just- I  _ needed….” _

_ “ _ You needed answers? More than you needed to stay alive for me?”

“I was so scared Bucky…” Alice whispered the words, she almost hoped that Bucky hadn't heard them. That he wouldn't know just how badly she had messed up.

Bucky had drawn in a sharp breath, still he stayed away but Alice made herself continue, “I woke up and he was in my face, crowding me, touching me, saying all these things about what my Council had done to me and…and I have never been so terrified in my whole goddamn life. Not because it hurt so much when he fed from me and not because of what he threatened to do to me after. I was scared because I realised that there was a very high chance I was never going to see you again, and it would be my fault because I set myself up for it. I left you all alone and I would never get the chance to make it right with you.”

Eyes still downcast, Alice waited for whatever anger came her way from Bucky.

Footsteps moved closer, Alice saw the tips of his shoes enter her eye line.

“Alice. Look at me, please doll?”

Alice tried, rubbing the back of her neck to try and alleviate the weight there.

“You going to hide from me forever?”

“No.” Alice huffed, still hiding.

Gentle metal fingers under her chin and warm flesh fingers weaving into her hair, “I'm never letting you do that again. You were short sighted, reckless and suicidal.”

Alice finally raised her eyes to his, “Anything else you want to throw at me?”

Ducking his head down so they were at the same height, Bucky kept a firm hold on the back of her neck. Eyes hard, clearly still livid with her choices, Bucky continued quietly.

“That animal did all that to you, thought he could break you and use you? The Council tried to rip you from me? You're still here Alice.”

Alice's vision started to get blurry as she looked into his spectacular eyes.

“You're beyond incredible. They put you through two years of hell, sent you to a whole other dimension then tried to do it again. And what do you do? Set up a new life. Take out the creatures that they brought over to try and control you.”

“Bucky…”

“I'm not done. That animal had you tied up and you still walked away. I'm not  _ happy  _ you did that but there's no way I am going to bring you down anymore about it. That scar on your neck? It's your badge of honour okay? You don’t need to hide it anymore doll. I love you for being so strong and I'm proud of you for going through all that and still coming back to me.”

Alice gazed up at him, utterly speechless.

“I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have you on my side. You're unstoppable.”

“I don't deserve you.” 

Bucky huffed out a laugh, “You deserve whatever I say you do Alice. And I say that you deserve The Winter Soldier protecting you for a change okay?”

Alice frowned, “Don't call yourself that. You're James Buchanan Barnes and you're all I need. How about we protect each other from now on?”

“Sounds good to me sweetheart. Just…promise me to try and put yourself ahead of everyone else for a while? I need you Alice, I don't want to lose you again okay?”

Alice reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him as tenderly as she could, “You're my whole world Bucky. I love you.”

They stood like that for a while, kissing slowly, Alice with her hands on the back of Bucky's neck massaging lightly and Bucky cradling her face to his as if she was the most precious thing in the world.

They didn't pull away until Sam came up, “Clint’s on his way. You guys need to come down.”

“Okay.”

Bucky looked down at her, “You still my girl Alice?”

Smiling in relief, Alice replied, “Always.”

Kissing her softly, holding a promise of only good things to come, Bucky took her hand and led her back down to the others.

 

Bucky was too happy to have Alice back with him and smiling to realise that she never actually promised what he asked her.

 

***

 

Hand in hand, Alice and Bucky made their way down the ramp towards Sam and Steve.

Steve looked up, frowned and promptly turned and ignored them.

Sam raised an eyebrow, “Feelin’ better?” 

“Mmm, much better thank you.” Alice couldn't help the girly smile, Bucky squeezed her hand and then walked back over to the beetle and leant against it looking at Steve on the other side. They appeared to be having a conversation without words.  _ Ooops. Steve’s mad. I suppose I should have let him have some actual time with Bucky. He is his best mate after all. Plus, you know, risking everything for him. _

“So how is it that Bucky, a guy on the run from The Avengers and the rest of the world, can find a girl like you and yet I'm struggling to get a coffee date?”

_ Eyes. Hair. Arms. Thighs. _

“Um, luck I guess?”

“Well, there's more of you isn't there? Maybe I'll get lucky with one of them.”

“You know I'm the only one here right? The rest of the Slayers are back home. We talked about this just a few hours ago.”

Sam's face fell, “Oh yeah. This whole dimension thing is a brain twister that's all.”

Sam was fiddling with a bit of tech as he spoke, next thing, Alice felt something at the back of her neck. Spinning, Alice punched out and almost fell over when the little red flying robot dodged out of her way.

“Oi!”

“Woah, Alice! It's just Red Wing! He was scanning that thing in your neck, now we can track the signal. Maybe trace it back to the people who put it in there?” Sam looked crestfallen. Obviously he wanted to help but…

“Okay, firstly, I don't like being scanned and monitored, without my prior knowledge okay?”

Bucky and Steve had come over at that point, Bucky's eyes shooting daggers at Sam. 

Nervously, Sam followed up with, “And secondly?”

“There is no secondly, don't do it again okay? Or at least tell me first. But…thanks for helping. You're nice…I'm sorry for snapping and nearly breaking your robot.”

Sam breathed easier, “You can pet him if you want.”

“Uh no. That's fine.”

Thankfully, a van pulled up at that point and parked next to Alice's car. 

Alice and Bucky made their way back to the other side of the Beetle, Bucky leaning against the passenger side and Alice leaning against the car on the other side of that. Alice was nervous. These were genuine super heroes. Still, Alice was enjoying the view of Bucky leaning forward over the car. It helped settle her nerves.

A man Alice recognised as Hawkeye and a young woman known as Scarlett Witch got out and talked with Steve and Sam. They then opened the door and other man got out, Bucky turned and looked questioningly at her, Alice shrugged.

Scott Lang apparently knew Sam and had a complete fan girl moment over Steve which Alice tried desperately hard not to laugh out loud at.

After getting up to speed, Steve announced it was time for everyone to “Suit up.”

_ Okay, now that's hilarious.  _ Alice's hand shot up before she could stop herself, Steve glared at her, “What is it?”

“Well, I don't have a suit…is that going to be a problem? I've got a new pair of jeans I could wear…”

Wanda came over and introduced herself, “Hi, come with me, we need to find somewhere else to change away from everyone anyway.” 

Bucky shook his head at Steve but he was biting his lip trying not to laugh. Grabbing her bag from the back, Alice muttered to herself “God. I was only joking. He needs to lighten up.” 

Quickly, and to Clint and Scotts amazement, Alice kissed Bucky before moving away with Wanda.

 

After getting changed and making some small talk, Alice and Wanda headed back down the ramp and everyone went quiet.  _ Jesus guys, sure she looks stunning in the red leather but theres no need to- _

“Alice, what the hell is that? You're not bringing it, this isn't a kill mission, these are our friends!”

Steve was marching towards her holding his hand out for her Scythe.  _ Not likely, Cap. _

Spinning it and hooking it into the harness on her back, and crossed her arms over her chest, “I know we're not doing this to kill people. It's for scare tactics, no one comes at me when I've got this thing in my hands.”

Steve looked up to the sky, for patience maybe? Alice looked past him at Bucky and he shook his head. Well, he wasn't getting involved.  _ Fine. _

Alice rolled her eyes but before she could say anything, Steve motioned back up the ramp. Alice followed him slowly.

“Alice, I can tell you love him. And I'm not blind, I can see how much he loves you, but you're a wild card here and-”

“Steve…” Alice tried to think from his point of view, she had turned up out of nowhere, and was demanding to be a part of a fight that she only cared about in regards to Bucky. This fight was beyond personal for him. Steve's team was fighting each other because of it. 

“Steve, I'm sorry for…well actually, no. I'm not sorry that I care about him so much. I know I'm not something that you were planning on dealing with but, I  _ can  _ help. I don't need to be a part of whatever big fight there is going to be, maybe I can try and clear the finish line?”

Looking her up and down Steve, finally, smiled at her. “Might sound odd, but I'm glad you didn't just apologise then. Bucky never went for weak women.”

Alice pulled a face, “Thanks, didn't really need to know about his playboy past.”

“I think it's safe to say that it's over. Look, I'm going to stop giving you a hard time but you have to promise me, do as I say okay? This isn't just about clearing Bucks name. It's bigger than that, whether you want to believe or not.”

Staring at him, Alice sighed and nodded. “I'll listen, believe it or not, I'm not actually a good leader. I'm not trying to force everyone to do things my way. My way incidentally, never involved killing your friends. I've never killed anyone and I certainly wasn't going to start with genuine heroes.”

Steve had the good grace to look ashamed, “Yeah, I apologise about that it was unfair to yell that in front of everyone.”

“I accept your apology. Now come on, we've got a bitch slapping contest between angry friends to get involved in.”

“Is that what it is?” Steve sounded vaguely amused.

“Yeah, all of you are angry at each other but nothing has happened that can't be fixed with a good old wrestling match.”

They had started to walk back down to everyone as they talked, Steve turned to her as they reached the bottom, “And that thing is definitely just for scaring?”

“Well, I won't promise not to smack someone with it. It's pretty handy as a club.”

Nodding, Steve smiled at her, “Well,  _ that,  _ I can live with.”

“Oh I am  _ so  _ pleased.” Alice shot back over her shoulder as she made her way back to Bucky's side.

  
  
  
  


 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Airport fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter! I couldn't quite fit Alice in perfectly so she is very much a side character and doesn't play a part until after the "running at each other" bit, but she does play a role and has some fun interactions with a couple of people ;)  
> I hope you all like it!

The decision had been made that Alice would be a secret weapon of sorts, no one knew who she was so she was heading in to the airport from a different direction to try and get to the Quinjet and secure it. Bucky wasn't happy about her going on her own but, as Steve pointed out, Alice  _ could  _ get around easier on her own. After all, as she had already said, she didn't look like much so if there were any guards around they would completely overlook her. Until she smacked them with the Scythe.

As they started to pair up for the fight, Bucky took Alice aside for a moment, “Be careful, okay Alice?”

“Shouldn't I be telling you that? You're the one everyone wants to arrest.”

“They'll arrest you too, if they catch you. You might be used to fighting but these guys use more than just claws and teeth okay? They have guns.” Holding her upper arms in a gentle grip, Bucky looked as serious as she had ever seen him.

“I'm not stupid love, all I'm here for is to get to the jet and keep the finish line clear for you. That's my mission today and I bloody hope it's the last for a good long while. Or forever works for me too.”

“Just…keep your eyes open. I'll see you there.” Bucky kissed her then turned and walked away.

 

***

 

Alice was  _ furious.  _ After making it around the back, Red Wing flying around trying to guide her but zipping off every so often whenever Sam called it back, Alice could see the hanger where the jet was kept.

Beginning to jog towards it, Alice looked over and saw Bucky fighting that Black Panther guy. Pausing, Alice desperately wanted to go and help but Bucky  _ could  _ take care of himself. He had been trained harshly but the man was  _ skilled  _ at fighting. Personally, Alice couldn't wait to get some time alone in a gym with him so they could spar properly. Then maybe they could take that energy and -

“ _ No!! Bucky-!!” _

Black Panther had managed to kick out at Bucky and sent him crashing into a container, that was bad enough.

Unfortunately the Kings claws had  _ almost  _ ripped out his neck as he got to his feet, if it wasn't for Wanda being on the ball, Alice would be staring at the man she loved’s cold dead corpse right now.

“YOU IDIOT!!! What, you got fucking  _ nothing  _ Barnes?! You just gonna stand there and watch him kill you?! I ought to come over there and-”

Bucky had jumped slightly when he heard her screeching in his ear through the microphones they all were wearing. Clearly shook up, he turned to her on the other side of the airport and bellowed back, “Keep your voice down!!! They'll hear you! And you're a hypocrite if you think you can tell  _ me  _ off about being in danger!!”

“ _ Oh yeaaah?!  _ You just bloody wait until we're on that jet,  _ James _ . I'll show  _ you  _ about danger!”

Glaring at each other from across the way, Alice flipped him her middle finger before continuing her way to the hanger.

“I saw that, Alice!”

“You were supposed to! See you soon, love you, bye!”

_ Well, life with him will never be boring.  _

_ Are you  _ fucking  _ kidding me?! The stupid git nearly  _ died!

_ No he didn't, the King of Wakanda wouldn't have killed him and you know it. By all accounts he is a strong and honourable man. He just might've sliced his face a bit.  _

_ Well  _ I  _ want that face in good condition! He should've been more bloody careful, claws aren't  _ that  _ hard to fight, you just have to…. _

Alice slowed… she was… looking around, Alice felt adrenaline spike and her heart rate kicked up.

_ Watched. _

Alice could  _ feel  _ eyes on her. Slowing down, Alice looked around…nothing. It wasn't vampires. Alice was  _ certain  _ it was something else. How she felt when vampires were around was different. Sinister, like when someone glares at you because they hate you and want you dead.

_ This feeling… _ Unable to place it, Alice put the feeling aside and started running again.

_ It could be The Council, keep your eyes out. _

_ I hope it is them. But they can wait for now. The hanger is just- _

Alice felt like the Mack Truck of gusts of winds hit her. Flying through the air, she did a crash landing of her own against the corner of a container. Her Scythe had taken most of the impact but…

“Ahhhhh…!!!”  _ Still hurts… _

Slowly getting to her feet, Alice looked up to see none other than Iron Man staring down at her. Pain already going, Alice kept herself limping slightly. No need for him to know she was feeling better. Would make him feel bad about his weapons abilities.

“Hey there short round! FRIDAY caught wind of a new signal uploaded into the mainframe, decided to track it and, bam, there you are. Who are you then?”

_ Short round? How rude.  _ “Oh…hey…listen, no offence but my mum always said, don't talk to strangers.”  _ Sam… I'm going to kill you. And not with kindness. _

“Cute. See here's the thing, you're involved in a pretty big deal here and I don't like surprises. So just tell me who you are and no one needs to get hurt. No one, being you.”

“Well, that's very kind but…well I've got places to be and you're in my way. So, sorry, but I've got to..” Alice moved away, keeping her back hidden. She just needed a small amount more of distance…

“Okay, well, can't say I didn't warn you.” Iron Man put on a burst of speed and flew towards her.

Rolling her eyes and muttering to herself, Alice moved her arm around the back and grabbed the Scythe.

“My names Iron Man, I think I'm so big, I want to arrest innocent men and shoot people into metal containers with wind that I can blow from my giant metal hands.”

As he reached her, flying parallel to the floor, Alice unhooked the Scythe and flipping it so that the blade was facing away, she swung it upwards as hard as she could under his chin.

“As hard as possible” for Alice was very hard indeed, Iron Man grunted and went head over heels in midair before crashing into the very same spot Alice had only moments before, as he fell, she followed up with another swing from the Scythe to his back and then, just because, she sent her left fist crashing into his face so he face planted on the floor.

He couldn't have been very hurt, being encased head to toe in metal would have its benefits, but he stayed down anyway. Maybe in shock.

“Okay, now I'm really intrigued. Who are you? FRIDAY can't find any record of you from before a few months ago. Alice Smith can't be right.”

Alice had just been listening into her sides conversation however, looking back at Stark, she snarked, “Look, I could spend precious running moments talking about how boring my name is but, honestly, I think you're about to have bigger problems.”

Hot on the heels of that statement, Scott Lang aka Ant Man, suddenly  _ bloomed  _ in front of them like a video of a seed growing from tiny leaf to  _ massive _ oak tree in front of them. But  _ in real life! _

“OH MY GOD! I didn't realise it would be literally!!” Looking at each other briefly. Alice saluted him before breathing out “Bye!” and running off.

 

***

 

“FRIDAY?”

“Yes boss?”

“Keep digging into her and this signal would you? I want to know who the hell she is and where she came from.”

“Sure thing boss.”

“Now…give me back my Rhodey!”

 

***

 

Alice had made it to the hanger. Steve and Bucky weren't too far away. From what she could gather, the others were basically sacrificing themselves to get them on this jet. Alice didn't want to let any of them down. They all had lives and they were risking a hell of a lot to help Bucky.

Or, more accurately, the world. 

Alice made her way into the hanger from the right, she still didn't think that this was about waking up soldiers to “take down an empire”. No matter what way Alice looked at it, it just seemed way too personal but she couldn't figure it out-

“Ow!” Alice fell to the floor as a booted foot connected with her jaw.

_ You're getting soft. Need to start training again. That's twice in one day you've been caught unawares. _

Rubbing her jaw, Alice quickly got up and ducked and blocked the next few hits that came her way. When Black Widows fist came at her face, Alice grabbed her wrist and spun her around before throwing her away from her into the ground away from the jet.

“I'm glad I'm not the only one who figured that cutting to the end would save some time.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow as she got up, “Yeah well, I'm all about expediency.” Then she rushed at Alice, smiling as she did so.

Alice kept up with the fight easily but Natasha was  _ good!  _ Alice almost started enjoying it, it was like having a sparing session with another Slayer again.

Deciding to test the waters, Alice asked a question, “You know you're on the wrong side right? Bucky didn't do it and Steve is only trying to protect his friend.”

Natasha’s fist clocked Alice in the face but Alice spun with it and sent the back of her right fist into her face so Natasha span away from her a few feet.

“Steve broke the law. And Bucky killed people, he needs to pay in some form. He shouldn't just get away with it.”

Both stood facing each other in a fighters stance Alice spat out the first thought that came into her head, “Oh like you, you mean? You're a killer, when have you paid the price for that huh?”

Before she had even finished the sentence, Black Widow came back at her. As great as she was however, Alice was better. 

Flipping her over, Alice had her Scythe unhooked and at her neck in the next second. 

Unfortunately, Natasha had guns. Both of which were pointed at Alice's head.  _ Nuts. _

“Nat!”

“Alice!”

Both women's heads turned when they heard their names. Seeing Bucky unhurt calmed Alice enough to remember that Natasha was a good guy. Quickly she put her Scythe back and held her hand out to Natasha, “Guns? Really? Who brings a gun to a fist fight? _ ” _

Disbelievingly, Natasha slowly put her guns away and allowed Alice to get her to her feet.

They shared a glance before Natasha ignored her and turned to Steve and Bucky holding her arm straight out in front of her, “You're not going to stop are you?”

“You know that I can't.”

Alice suddenly ran and grabbed Natasha's arm, wrenching the other behind her back, “Play along, you don't want to end up arrested too.” Then she triggered those electric things and shot T’Challa who had started running up to Bucky from behind.

“Go!”

T’Challa was on the floor after getting stung by whatever was is Nat’s Widows Bites but he was going to get up again. And they needed to get away.

Steve and Bucky ran past her but Bucky stopped, “You're coming too.”

“Yeah, in a sec, get that thing started and I'll be up.” Alice had knocked Natasha to the ground and moved towards T’Challa as he started to get back up.

“Bucky! Go!”

“Not without you! I'm not leaving you again!”

Alice kicked T’Challa back as he stopped feeling whatever effects the electricity had shot through him.

Steve had run into the jet but ran back and started forcefully dragging Bucky away, “C’mon! This is bigger that just her! Alice can more than take care of herself!”

Alice and Natasha were both fighting T’Challa now, he was ridiculously good at it, Alice was more than pleased for the assistance.

“Get off Steve! Alice, don't-”

“You can find me later okay? Sam's got the signal tapped, you'll get me later, now GO!”

Bucky finally went into the jet, a minute later the engines started and it started to leave.

“You promised to put yourself ahead of everyone else for a change Alice… I swear, you get hurt again doll, I won't be happy.”

Hearing his voice in her ear made her smile even as she felt the part of her heart that he carried leave with him. “I would rather you be around to be angry with me than locked up or killed. And, technically, I never actually promised.”

T’Challa used Alice's distraction and landed a punch to her midsection that knocked the wind out of her, shoving Natasha to the side he jumped to the bottom of the jet and tried to cling on but the wheels moved up and he slid off.

“I told you I would help find them. Not capture them. There's a difference.”

Alice ignored the two people at the side of her, Bucky was speaking but the signal was getting worse the further away the jet went. “Alice? Alice I love y-” It died altogether there.

“Agent Romanoff, I will have you arrest-”

Alice got up and hit him so hard he fell to the ground. Hand throbbing from striking the metal suit, Alice ground out through gritted teeth, “There's a lot of us you have to arrest. So shut up and get on with it, loser.”

Alice went back to her knees and waited, tears slowly rolling down her face.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Alice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things I have been hinting at come to fruition in this chapter. There is some torture mentioned in this one, it's not graphic and is mentioned more in passing but please read with caution.

“Hi Matt.”

“Alice? Do you know how many times I've tried calling you? Texting? What the hell is happening?”

Alice had moved away from the hanger, the men who would arrest them were coming and before they got here she wanted to make this last call. 

“The last 24 hours have been a bit hectic mate, but, I'm sorry for not responding.” Alice began to walk to where Sam was, his head was bent and he was walking away from where it looked like something heavy had fallen.

“What's going on? Did you find Barnes?”

“Yeah I did but…look, I'm not going to be able to call again for a while. I just wanted to call to say thank you and, be careful. Your…clients are-”

“Why won't you be able to call again? Where are you going?” 

“You'll hear about an attack on a German airport soon, I'm involved in that and I'll be arrested shortly.”

“An airport?” Matt’s voice was quiet as he followed up with “Do I want to know?”

“Yeah, an airport. And no, you don't. Look, if they trace this call they'll see that all I've done is call a lawyer which would be expected. I'm really calling to say that…”

“I am your lawyer Alice, I'll find out what's happened and-”

“C’mon Matt, you've heard of these stupid Accords right? You know that a regular prison is  _ not  _ where I'll be heading.”

Matt started growling, “That's  _ not  _ how the law works! Goddamn it-”

“Stop Matt, okay? Just…stop. This isn't something that's going to be fixed easily either through conventional or unconventional means. I'm only calling to thank you for being a good friend. And to warn you.”

“Warn me about what?”

Sam was getting closer, eyeing up the phone suspiciously, “You get murdered doing what you're doing? I'll  _ kill  _ you okay?”

Matt barked out a surprised laugh before sobering again, “Wait, Alice, I-”

“Bye Matt.” Alice hung up before he could say anything else.

“Who was that?” Sam looked wrecked. 

“A friend I made in Hells Kitchen. You remember that friend I said that helped me and I got him a room at a hotel? Well that psycho vamp that was sent after me killed him and I found him. They accused me of killing him, Matt was my lawyer.”

Armed men in tactical gear streamed out from all directions, they began to start rounding up Alice and the rest of the team.

“Well, I hope he was a good lawyer. You think he would help the rest of us outta this jam?” Sam asked ruefully.

Clint frowned whilst slowly getting to his knees, “I don't think a regular lawyer is going to get us out of this one. No offence to your friend of course.”

Alice just snorted. “None taken. I get the feeling you're right Hawkeye.”

Scott came limping over, “What's happening? We going to jail now? Hey, did everyone see how  _ big  _ I got?! Hope is going to be so impressed.”

The guys with guns started to move them closer to the transportation vehicles waiting. Tony Stark and T’Challa watching in stony silence.

Alice was eyeing Wanda, she looked pale. Sudden movement caught Alice's eye, men rushed towards Wanda and shot her with what looked like a tranquilliser gun.

“Oi!” Alice ran up to them and knocked one out, “She had surrendered you dirty great bully! Who the hell-”

A sharp pain in her upper thigh stopped her mid sentence, Alice rolled her eyes as she saw the dart there. The dose wouldn't be right for her, they would need a stronger one than that.

Completely unperturbed, Alice started to move towards Wanda, but the world abruptly tilted and sent her staggering to the asphalt.

“What the hell…”

From her prone position on the floor, Alice saw Sam, Clint and Scott getting handcuffed and led into the back of the van, Sam was yelling at her but he was  _ miles  _ away. No way she could hear him.

The still rational part of her brain was screaming in warning. Only someone who knew what she was would know how much to successfully drug her with. 

Unfortunately, the drugs had rendered her far too spaced to be too worried. It was  _ fine.  _ Probably just that Stark guy. He was smart. Probably figured it out within a minute what to do. 

_ Alice, you're in  _ danger  _ you twit! The Council are here! You'll never see Bucky again! Say something to Sam dammit! _

_ Naaahh mate. I'll see Bucky when he gets me. Which he's going to do. Chill out.  _

Alice was forcefully rolled to her back and shackled with what felt like metal casings that covered her entire hands.

_ Hold on a bloody second… Didn't I dream about this? _

It was too late though. A woman in an expensive looking skirt suit and elegantly styled hair appeared over Alice's face.

Looking down her nose at her, literally and figuratively, her lip curled and she whispered, “Hello Slayer. We've been looking for you.”

Two men roughly grabbed her under her arms and started to drag her towards a waiting van, there was what looked suspiciously like a cage in the back.  _ Shit shit shit. _

Stark suddenly appeared in front of them, “And who the hell are you and where are you taking her? Criminals go to jail, Alice is a criminal so hand her over. No offence honey.” Tony waved a placating hand towards her but his eyes were concerned. And sharp, he knew something was up.

“Tony, don't let them-”

“Why yes, criminals do go to jail, as you can see however, Miss Winters is wanted by the  _ British  _ government and we shall be taking her back where she belongs.” The woman handed Tony an official looking bit of paper which he promptly screwed up and tossed over his shoulder.

“Yep, as I thought, total nonsense. This is a  _ Federal  _ crime. Miss…Winters is it now? She goes to federal jail. Hand her over.”

Whatever they had pumped her full of was already starting to wear off, louder Alice tried again, “Tony, I don't want to go with them, they'll kill me-”

A needle was suddenly shoved into her neck and Alice felt it start pumping through her veins.

Ice cold, it began numbing everything leaving her feeling weaker than a kitten.

_ Oh no. _

“Hey! What was that? You're going to kill her? Now you're pumping her full of drugs?”

Using an overly patient and patronising voice, the woman talked over Tony, “No, we will not kill her. This woman is incredibly dangerous and must be taken back to England to face punishment for the crimes committed there. You seem like a smart man Mr Stark, you've undoubtedly noticed how strong this woman is, of course we would drug her! She is more than capable of taking out my men otherwise. Now, if you don't mind.” Brushing past him, the woman motioned for the men to follow her.

Alice couldn't move, couldn't talk. All she could do was watch as they loaded her into the van and shackled her to the floor inside of the cage. Once the doors were closed, Alice watched as the guard took out a baton and hit her across the face with it.

As she began to lose consciousness, Alice watched them slam the door shut on the cage and felt the van start to speed off.

****

***

****

_ SPLASH!! _

****

Alice woke up gasping for air, she was still in the heavy duty cage inside the van. Looking out of the window, trying to flick wet hair out of her eyes at the same time, Alice saw that it was now dark.

They had just thrown ice cold water over her, Alice started shivering but she looked up at the woman, “What did you drug me with? I haven't felt like this since…”

The woman smirked, she had gotten rid of the skirt suit she had been wearing and was now in civilian clothes, a lot like what Alice was wearing actually. “Oh you remember that then? Yes…the drug they used on you when you were 18? Well, we weaponised it, hits Slayers quicker and lasts longer. Won't clear your system for a few days, by that time you'll be safely ensconced in your new cell.”

“So…the great Alice Winters. Vampire Slayer for 15 years. My names Joanna, I would say it's a pleasure to meet you but…” Looking her up and down, lip curled again, Joanna murmured, “Well, you don't look like much.”

Alice had had enough. “You know what? I don't need this shit from you love, just because you've sapped my strength don't mean that I won't knock you the fuck out when I get out of here.”

Amused, Joanna smirked, “Whatever darling. You have to get close to do that and do I look stupid enough to allow that?”

“No. Arrogant enough? Yeah.” Alice shrugged “Still, ex Potentials who are miffed about not getting the chance to do what I can have a reputation amongst Slayers.” Alice was looking around as if mildly interested by the decor. 

Joanna stiffened at the mention of “Potential.” Alice carried on ignoring JoJo and looked over her shoulder at the Man Mountain guard sat behind her. When her winked and blew a kiss her way Alice rolled her eyes and carried on with what she was saying.

“I mean, it's sad really. You train for years, hoping,  _ praying,  _ that someone…somewhere, will die. All so you can hit things harder than before!” Alice let loose a fake tinkling giggle. “Yeah, me and the other  _ actual  _ Slayers? We look at you when you get too old, and you're so  _ sad!  _ Really, it's fucking hilarious.”

Joanna was shaking in silent fury, Alice pressed a little bit harder, “I've had conversations with them, you know the type I mean right? The “Oh my God, what are they even doing still hanging around? It's pathetic..what use are they…” you know, that type of thing.”

The guard suddenly banged on the side of the cage, “Shut the fuck up. Before I make you.”

“Oooh!!! Now you've got to resort to using a big strong tough guy to fight your battles for you! Must sting, knowing that little old me could take him out easy, if, you know, you were brave enough to let me loose. And you couldn't do jack shit to stop me.”

Joanna was grinding her teeth, Alice could hear it from here.  _ Just a little more. Then she'll snap.  _

Just as she thought Joanna would kick off, Alice's joints locked as agony ripped through her from her neck and it spread across her whole body.

All at once, the pain stopped, Alice slumped forward breathing heavily.

“Oh yes.” Joanna was waving a small black remote in the air, “We had the tech set this up quickly yesterday after seeing how much pain it could cause you. We've got you back and know that the compulsions work. But why get rid of it? Might as well use it.”

Thoughts scattered, Alice tried to say something but couldn't catch her breath.

“Not just a pretty face huh?” Joanna looked smug.

Huffing out a laugh, Alice mumbled, “You're not even that mate.”

“Well, they said you were tough Slayer, let's have a bit of a test eh?” Joanna pressed the button again.

****

***

What felt like hours later, Alice was curled up as best she could on the floor of the cage. Twitching every so often, her body felt like someone had taken a club to her.

Alice was trying desperately not to give in. To fight the fear that was slowly overtaking her. The Council had her  _ again. _ Taking her away to do God knows what  _ again.  _

Getting herself slowly back into a sitting position, Alice tried to talk to Joanna.

“So what's the plan anyway? Surely you've got everything you need from me? Why take me back? Why not kill me? Or, you know, you could let me go.”

Joanna scoffed, “Of course there's always more to do to you, to learn from you. For a start, you're stronger now than you were then. Straight away that's another couple of years to see what's changed.”

Alice closed her eyes.  _ Great. _

Why hadn't she got on that jet?! It had seemed so  _ obvious  _ at the time. Bucky needed to get to Siberia to clear his name. T’Challa was in the way trying to kill him. Alice stopped him because Bucky's safety meant more to her than her own. 

“Why here though? Why send me here?” Alice needed to get a grip. Bucky  _ would  _ come for her. And he would need as much information as possible so that they could take out this problem together. 

“Here? Well why not?”

Joanna wasn't meeting her eyes. Because she was keeping information from her, quite likely, or because she was distracted by something else, Alice wasn't sure.

Frowning, Alice tried to get Joanna’s attention back, “Why did you weaponise it?”

When Joanna turned and frowned at her, Alice pressed her point, “Why waste the energy? I get the thing for my neck, you're a jealous bitch and you like watching me hurt because I'm a Slayer and you're just a dogsbody.” 

“I'm no ones errand girl you little-”

Alice couldn't feel her hands inside the casings, the thought of being so weak and back in the hands of the Council was making her reckless again.  _ Just so we're clear, if you wind her up and  this bitch kills you? Bucky will  _ murder  _ you.  _

“What _ ever!  _ You didn't get to be a Slayer, boo fucking hoo. Why target us? And what makes you think that just me, and I've only been a Slayer for 14 years FYI, needs weaponised drugs? Are you taking them back to our world or what? Gonna capture all the Slayers?”

Joanna considered Alice for a moment, then she smiled before answering, “You really don't have a clue do you? All that Super Soldier muscle has addled your brains. So sad really, all your abilities and yet you still get let down by good old hormones. Pathetic.”

Yanking on the casings in frustration, Alice retorted, “Okay firstly, you fucking  _ wish  _ you had someone like Bucky to lose all common sense over. Secondly, what don't I have a clue about now? Just tell me, I'm not going anywhere am I?”

“Hmmm, got a point there. Well you see, yes, this new way of controlling Slayers is going to be taken home but that wasn't why we had it made  _ here. _ This drug was made to capture the  _ other  _ Slayers here.”

“Excuse me?”

Joanna laughed, “You didn't actually think you were the only one to come here did you?”

Alice stared dumbfounded, “But-”

Joanna rolled her eyes, “Oh shut up, I’m bored of you now.” Then she pushed the button again.

The agony came again and Alice screamed. It stopped quickly though and Alice could hear Joanna muttering furiously, “Bugger! Batteries have gone.”

“Hahaha.” Alice laughed quietly.

As Joanna rounded on her, seething with hatred, the driver suddenly piped up from the front, “Diversion up ahead Ma’am! What should we do?”

Rolling her eyes, Joanna muttered “Men.” before making her way to the front, “Well follow it! What other choice do we have?”

“Aren't you worried it's a trap?” Alice was curious. Diversions just screamed “trap”

“Well I might've been, but it's A) far too soon for your little boyfriend to be back from Siberia and B) if it was him or any of his friends? They wouldn't lead with a “diversion in the road” they would do something far more dramatic.” Joanna shrugged and looked mildly disappointed, “Americans, right?”

Unfortunately, Alice knew that she was right. Bucky certainly wouldn't be subtle in getting her back. Steve or Sam might've been more so but they had access to technology. They wouldn't do this type of set up.

Slumping back against the bars, Alice tried to relax and save her, now depleted, strength.

“WATCH OUT!” Jo screamed from the front.

_ CRASH _

An almighty lurch and the van was spinning, the guard went crashing into the opposite side and Alice's head collided with the bars causing her to see stars.

The van stopped moving and everything was quiet for a moment before the sounds of doors being wrenched from hinges and fists pummelling flesh could be heard from the front of the van.

Alice was trying to keep up but her head felt like it had swollen to twice it's size and she could feel blood dripping down her hair.

Joanna staggered out of the front, Alice smiled when she saw her holding her arm to her chest protectively and was also bleeding from the head. Ignoring Alice, Joanna made it to the guard and started shaking him, “Get up! We're under attack!”

“Maybe should've listened JoJo, looks like that diversion was a trap after all.” Alice giggled.

“Oh don't be such a swooning schoolgirl, it is definitely NOT your blasted boyfriend.” Jo responded scathingly.

“Well who else would it be?” It was a fair question, Alice thought.

Jo went to answer but the doors to the back suddenly were pulled open. Two women, both around Alice's age and both taller than her but not by too much. 

One was a redhead, the others was dyed a stunning combination of white, black and grey.

Behind them was a man who was just shy of 6ft tall. 

Alice recognised the women. Heart pounding in shock, she moved back against the bars.

The women climbed aboard first, Gail sending a fist crashing into the guards face as he stirred.

“Kerry, find Alice's Scythe. She will be needing it.” 

“Sure. You alright there Alice? You look like you've seen a ghost, like.”

Kerry was picking her way through the van, with a triumphant “Ha!” Kerry casually pulled the lid of a locked box and pulled Alice's Scythe from it.

Gail dragged Joanna towards her and yanked the set of keys that were dangling from her pocket.

“Thank you.”

Joanna opened and closed her mouth a few times, but couldn't seem to find the words. She looked absolutely  _ terrified  _ but oddly, it wasn't of the two Slayers who were in front of her. Joanna was looking at the man who had just climbed into the van.

His face was covered so Alice had no idea how Jo knew who he was.

“Wait! Please! Just take her! It doesn't need to end like this, I can say she died! That you all died, they'll forget about them!”

“I told you I would be coming. Ain't my problem you didn't bleedin’ listen.”

Joanna was on the verge of hyperventilating. Gail was watching the man and Kerry’s eyes were darting between all of them.

“I promise I'll go home. I'll get the others to leave too we'll-”

The man pulled a gun out, pointed it at Joanna’s head, and pulled the trigger. Turning, he did the same to the guard on the floor.

Alice screamed from the cage. She couldn't help it, Joanna was a nasty bitch but…

“Simon! I told you that to do that was not the way!” Gail was livid, she had got right into the mans face holding her Scythe to his neck. Kerry had gone pale at the mess but hadn't moved.

“Give it a rest Gail okay? That evil cow knew about you two. Now, it's going to take em ages to figure out that there is more than just Al to look for.”

****

Alice was shaking, her breath was coming in too short a supply. She  _ knew  _ that voice. But it couldn't be. Simon wasn't an uncommon name. It had to be someone else.

The man finally turned around and removed his mask. Alice felt the world tilt on it's axis. He had bulked up, grown a beard. But it was still him.

“Simon?” Alice looked up imploringly. Her goddamn, backstabbing, wants her dead ex-Watcher was right in front of her. 

_ I'm going to kill him. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are not at all happy to see old faces...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some back story on how Simon, Gail and Kerry came to be there is some panic attacks and violence at the beginning so, please read with caution.

Simon and Alice stared at each other. “What the  _ fuck  _ are you doing here Simon?!” 

Sighing, Simon gestured for the keys from Gail, muttering, “We’ll leave this lot here like this, when The Council cones, they'll think that The Avengers have done it and taken her back. 

Give us a minute would you?”

“Do not agitate her.”

“Will she be alright d’ya think?” Kerry asked concerned.

Still gazing up at Simon, Alice addressed the two strangers who weren't strangers, “I'm fine. Simon needs to let me out now.”

Gail turned to Alice before leaving, “I apologise Alice. For the duplicity of before. We were trying to keep you safe from them.”

Kerry smiled brightly, “It was my idea to give you that car. Simon put a tracker in it, we were able to follow you and we stopped them from using them compulsions on you.”

Alice just stared incredulously at them. Glancing at each other, Gail the Vampire Slayer and Kerry the Vampire Slayer left the van.

Swinging the keys on his index finger, Simon looked at Alice through the bars, “Are you going to be calm Al? I know you're mad but-”

“Let me out Simon.”

“Alice, look, what I did-”

Kicking against the bars, feeling the shock up her legs which only made her angrier, Alice raised her voice, “Let me OUT!”

“I will when you calm the fuck down!”

Yanking against the stupid casings, furious that they didn't budge and that her hands felt like they were about to break, Alice started thrashing inside, “Let me GO! Let me OUT! I CAN’T stay in here!”

Alice was hyperventilating, black spots appearing on the edges of her vision. “I WON’T go back! Don't make me!”

Simon was growling to himself and fumbling with the keys to the lock, “I'm not trying to make you go back, calm down Alice!”

“FUCK YOU!”

Gail ran back into the van, grabbing Simon she snatched the keys from him and all but threw him out the back, “Kerry, keep him out there until I say.”

“But I-”

Gail slammed the door behind him. With sure movements, Gail found the right key and unlocked the door to the cage and then the lock keeping the casings secure around Alice's hands.

The second Alice was free she shoved Gail and scrambled out of the cage.

_ There isn't enough  _ air  _ in here! Got to get out. Can't stay. Leave. Simon, Simon  _ here!  _ Why? _

Alice was shaking all over and as soon as she stood up, fell right back to her knees again. Putting her head in her hands, Alice tried to stop the attack from getting worse but nothing was calming her down. It was too much.

Gail’s deep brown eyes suddenly filled her vision, “Look at me Alice. Look.”

Shaking her head, Alice stammered, “N-no. Go a-away.”

Strong hands gripped her arms and held her upper body upright, Gail’s voice velvety and soothing, “Breathe Alice. I have been where you have. Breathe in…”

Alice locked gazes. Saw that Gail wasn't lying. Slowly, shakily, she drew a breath.

“Breathe out…” Alice followed the commands until she was able to breath easy again. Standing up slowly, ignoring the dead bodies, she looked Gail over. “I knew there was something about you two. I should've paid better attention.”

Lips quirking up on one side, Gail said softly, “You wanted to get back to the man you loved. The problem that you had previously encountered was dispatched successfully. Why should you worry about more difficulties?”

Knees still trembling, from hunger, fatigue and the residual fear that she could still feel coursing through her Alice just wanted some answers.

“Did you mean that?”

“What?” The look on Gail's face said she knew though.

“You've been where I have? You were at a lab too?”

“Yes.” Looking towards to the door behind Alice, she followed up with, “So too has Kerry. We were the three Slayers that were chosen in the last four years. Kerry is the most recent to be freed.”

“Freed? Not set loose like me?”

Now Gail looked awkward, “No. Simon set us free.”

“How noble of him.” 

“He is not what you think Alice.”

Moving towards the door, Alice shot over her shoulder, “He is  _ exactly  _ what I think he is. He saved you two? Great, I'm pleased for you. Me though? He  _ sent  _ me there. And more importantly, he left me there.”

Opening the door, Alice stumbled as she got out. Landing on her knee, Alice hissed out a breath at the pain that should  _ not  _ be this painful shooting up her leg. 

Kerry came over and helped her to her feet, “Be careful there! It's going to take a while to feel 100% again, take it easy.”

Alice nodded her thanks to Kerry and looked at Simon who was standing by what looked like a Range Rover. Grim faced, he just stared at her.

“Where's my Scythe?”

“Here ya go!” Kerry handed it over.  _ Was it always this heavy??  _ Alice could still feel it's power coursing through it but, it felt  _ wrong  _ in her hands. Right now, strength and skill sapped entirely from her, there was no way she could use it. Alice would be lucky to throw a half decent punch in this state.

“Hey look, I'm sorry too about not telling you who we were. But, well, we were just trying to keep you safe, like. And learn what The Council were up to as well.”

Alice started to shake her head, “It's fine. You and Gail? You didn't know me from Adam and, I'm sure, were trying to protect yourselves after what we've been through. Now though? I'm  _ gone.  _ If you and Gail want to follow me then-”

Simon was suddenly in her path, “You ain't going anywhere on your own Al. You still got that fucking chip in your neck and-”

“And what? You going to rip it out Simon? Play the big hulking hero? Get out of my way.”

Simon gave a sarcastic smirk, looking her up and down he replied “Or what Al? You aren't strong enough to take on a toddler right now, you can't do anything to make me leave you out here alone.”

Actually stamping her foot in frustration, Alice threw her hands in the air, “Why, exactly, do you care Simon? Why are you even here?” 

Gail moved between them, “This arguing is foolish. Alice, come with us. We have a safe house where the signals from our chips are blocked. We can talk more there and you will understand better.”

_ No! Bucky will be looking for that signal! Get him AWAY! _

“Not bloody likely. I've got people looking for me and-”

Simon let out a snort of mirth, “What? Barnes?! He's in bloody Siberia isn't he?! And his mates, they're all in jail! You haven't got anyone looking for you, apart from the goddam Council! Get in the car!”

Simon grabbed Alice's upper arm and all rational thought left her head, Alice twisted and thrashed. Punched and kicked. Screamed and clawed at him but  _ nothing  _ shifted his hold as he dragged her towards the car.

_ LETGOLETGOLETGOLETGOLETGOLETGO. _

Alice could hear Gail and Kerry yelling, screaming at him that this wasn't the way to get her on his side.

“Knock it off, all of you! Stupid cow thinks that I'm out to get her right? I don't  _ care  _ if she bleedin’ hates me as long as she does it whilst all of you are in that bloody safe house!”

Exhausted, Alice felt tears well up. Being  _ weak  _ was something that she had vowed to never be again. At the last second, basic,  _ basic  _ self defence came back to her. Alice dropped her weight and when Simon dropped down with her, Alice shoved her knee into his balls.

Or she would've done, if Simon hadn't seen the move coming a mile off.

“Oh, fuck this!” 

Alice fell to the ground like a deadweight as Simon furiously landed a right hook to her cheek.

 

***

 

“You promised to help her Simon.”  _ Gail _

“We rescued her didn't we?”  _ Simon _

“We rescued her, sure. But instead of letting us handle it like we fecking  _ agreed,  _ you went and knocked her out!”  _ Annnnd, there's Kerry. _

“Listen, I know Alice okay? She gets in that state and you're lucky if she stops going mental long enough for her to draw breath.”

Alice was laying prone on what felt like a reasonably comfortable sofa. Her whole body throbbed, her hands ached and her face felt swollen.

Gail's voice rose, Alice knew without being told that she would be the Slayer that would be looked to for leadership.  _ If  _ Alice could get them away from The Council. And Simon.

“Simon, I am grateful for what you have done for me. However, you knew full well that Alice wouldn't trust you on sight-”

“She never even gave me a chance to expla-”

“Interrupt me again and I will remind you of what a Slayer at full strength can do.”

Silence.

“Thank you.” Alice could hear Kerry laughing to herself, no doubt Simon looked livid but knew he was hopelessly outgunned.

Gail continued, “We require Alice on our side yes? We would also benefit from the connections she has now made thanks to the love she shares with The Winter Soldier.”

Alice moved her head slightly to listen harder.

“Yes.” Simon sounded absolutely fed up with that assessment.

“Then perhaps the best course of action is not to shoot people in cold blood in front of her before man handling her towards a waiting vehicle and then hitting her so she is rendered unconscious?” Gail's voice was soft. Not soft like silk or anything pretty. No, it was soft like the distant sound of a huge storm coming your way. So much power. So much danger to the person stupid enough to get caught in it.

“D’you know lads, I think Alice is awake now. Maybe we could try this again?” Kerry’s voice rang out and Alice jumped.

_ Hmm. More observant than I gave her credit for. _

Alice opened her eyes, she was laying on a sofa in what looked like a living room of a log cabin of all things.

Getting into a sitting position, Alice contemplated the three people before her. Gail and Simon were stood next to each other in front of a large fireplace and Kerry was leaning against the wall to Alice's right.

Looking down at floor and trying to get her hair out of it's knotted, tangled mess, Alice sighed.

“Would someone,  _ please,  _ tell me what the hell is going on?”

They all looked at each other but it was Kerry who started talking. Sauntering over, she plonked herself down next to Alice.

“Right then! Well to start, all three of us Slayers were put into them labs to be experimented on right?” Kerry's voice was bright and cheerful. Too bright and cheerful, Alice could sense the tension underneath and didn't interrupt. People dealt with trauma in different ways. 

Kerry's appeared to be to put a bright face on it. Alice just ignored stuff…until she broke down apparently.  _ Might need to work on that. _

“Well, Simon here figured out what they were doing and got us out. Then he paid some warlock to send us here so we could rescue you!”

Alice held up a hand and stood up, “Okay. I understand all of that. Except the bit where you say Simon is a hero. That part is…untrue.”

Kerry stood up, “You calling me a liar then?”

Alice's head started swimming, “No, I'm saying  _ he  _ is.”

“Enough!” Gail's voice was firm. “Alice, you must eat and you must rest. You have at least 36 hours until your full strength returns.”

Simon had abruptly left the room when Gail started talking, Alice tracking his movement deliberately. 

Gail motioned for her to sit but Alice ignored her, “Look, I don't know what he's told you but Simon is  _ dangerous  _ okay? He, literally, would sell out his own mum for-”

Simon stormed back into the room, he was holding a plate of food and slammed it down in the table in front of Alice.

“Eat. Now. And shut up about mum. You think you know everything but you're wrong alright?”

“I'm not eating  _ anything  _ you've made.” Alice spat.

“Fine.” Simon shrugged, “You ain't hungry? Well I bloody am.” He picked up one of the sandwiches, and took a huge bite from the middle.

Alice's traitor stomach chose that moment to growl loudly.

“Mmmm… tastes good Alice. Eat it.” Glaring at her he pointed to the plate before turning his attention to the other two. “Make sure she eats and gets showered and whatever. I'm only waiting here for the 36 hours. Then we leave whether anyone comes for her or not.”

“What do you mean leave?! Where?! Get back here you-” Simon left, completely ignoring Alice leaving her shouting at thin air.

“For fucks sake…” Mumbling, Alice sat at the table and wolfed the sandwiches down, ignoring Simons half eaten one. She really didn't like feeling this weak, the food would help.

Gail and Kerry sat with her. Eyeing each other, there was nothing said for a while, Gail got up once to bring a fruit bowl over and began cutting up some apples and Kerry and Alice both helped themselves in silence.

“So….Simon rescued you two? What changed?” More than a little bitter, Alice was still curious. Why would he suddenly help them after so much effort to get his own Slayer into the lab?

After looking at each other, Gail spoke first, “Simon was ignorant of what the Council was really up to in those labs. By the time he realised, you had been gone for 18 months and they told him that you had died in there. He…allowed them to think that he knew nothing more before making plans to rescue us and getting us free.”

“He never knew what they actually did in there you know? He thought it was just like, an intensive training camp or something.” Kerry rushed that out.

Frustration growing, Alice slammed her hand on the table and gritted her teeth when it felt like she bruised her palm.

“Goddamn, strength sapping… Of course he knew! They told him what it was and he was happy about it because he hated me anyway for what happened with his mother. My  _ real  _ Watcher. You know, the one who  _ got murdered  _ right in front of me because he set me up to get attacked by 10 vampires!”

“That's not-”

“He didn't-”

Rising to her feet, Alice swiped her hands through the air and cut them off. “You know what? All due respect ladies but I don't care. Where's the shower and the bedroom? I feel and smell like crap.”

Huffing, Kerry got up and went to the front door, “I'm taking watch out here. Sleep tight Alice.”

Running her hands through her hair, Gail just sighed, “Very well. When you wake up however? Talk to Simon. We now know him better than you and he is someone you can trust.”

“No. He's-”

Stepping up to Alice, Gail narrowed her eyes at her, “He is a good man. Better than the one you knew. Give him a chance to explain.”

Smirking, even though she really shouldn't wind up the at full strength Slayer, Alice insolently looked her up and down, “Just because he's brainwashed you Gail, doesn't mean that I'm going to be so easy.”

Eyes flashing with an internal storm, Gail drew herself up to her full height. They stood glaring at each other for several long moments.

Gail turned slightly and threw open the door next to her, “Here is your room. There is a shower and toiletries and a clean change of clothes for you. Rest. I will come back for you in 12 hours.” Turning on her heel, Gail stalked away.

Alice went into the room, slamming the door behind her. After finding no key for the lock she wedged a chair under the handle, it wouldn't help against Gail and Kerry, it might not even help much against Simon now, but it made her feel better.

There was only one small window so Alice felt marginally better. Standing in the middle of the room, Alice decided that all she could do right now was to actually rest as best she could. Sleep, sadly, was still the best thing to help speed up recovery.

After showering and changing into the clean underwear, jeans and t - shirt that had been provided, Alice lay on top of the covers of the bed and closed her eyes.

_ Please hurry Bucky.  _

  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescued at last...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, this is Alice at her breaking point and not how she would normally act. I hope you can understand where she is coming from.

Alice woke up after the 12 hours feeling stronger. But still not  _ strong.  _ It probably didn't help that, whilst she  _ did  _ sleep, she was plagued by dreams and nightmares of varying intensity.

A soft knock on the door had Alice sitting bolt upright, hastily wiping the tears from her face, “Alice? Are you awake? Will you come out?” Gail's concerned voice rang out through the wood.

Getting up, Alice made her way over to the door and swung it open, “Hi.”

“Hello…are you oka-”

“Yeah, wonderful. So, here's the thing. I trust you and I trust Kerry instinctively so please don't take my attitude personally.”

“I wouldn't-”

“How _ ever,  _ I do  _ not  _ trust Simon. I appreciate that there may be more to the story and he clearly has helped you two and redeemed himself somewhat there but…I’m staying in here until my strength returns. When it comes back? Then I'll go and talk to him.”

Gail rolled her eyes, “Suit yourself. May Kerry and I come to talk to you?”

Alice nodded, “Of course.”

 

After Gail had left, Alice walked around the room a few times. Since it was tiny it didn't take very long before that got boring. A small bookcase caught her attention, looking through, Alice found one that seemed appropriate, “Alice Through The Looking Glass.”

_ Huh,  _ Alice smiled to herself,  _ well Ben, this ones for you. _

 

_ *** _

 

Alice, true to her word, stayed in there for the next 18 hours. Food was brought to her by Kerry or Gail.

“So which Warlock brought you here? And how are you guys planning on getting back?”

Alice spoke to Kerry as she lounged on her bed, Alice stood by the window.

“It was that same one that sent you, would have to be really, he knew the spell that got you here after all. And really, d’ya honestly think that we would want to go back?” Kerry ended scathingly.

Alice looked questioningly at her.

“Jesus Alice, you're not the only one who had a shite time with their Watcher alright? In fact, I would say that your experience was better.”

“How-?”

“We want to stay here because it's safe for us, there's people actually  _ stronger  _ than us already doing the save the world bit. We can rest. Only problem is that that fucking Council figured that out too.”

“Huh.” Running her hands through her hair, Alice pulled a face, “So, how long after you got here did you realise that the Council were here too?”

“Ah, y’see, Simon…I'm fairly certain he already knew. He just didn't tell us until it was too late and we were here.”

Alice snorted.

Pulling a face at the interruption, Kerry continued, “Yeah, well exactly. Anyway, we got here and immediately started looking for you but we were too late, you had already gone to Romania.”

Still looking out of the window, Alice talked to Kerry's reflection in the glass, “Gail saw me on that plane, was she supposed to just leave me there? What happened?”

Kerry chuckled, “Gail was  _ livid  _ at Simon lying to us about why we were here so, when she realised where you were going, went to meet you.  _ After  _ she put sleeping pills in Simons drink.”

Spinning to face her, Alice gasped, “She did what?! No way!”

“I know!” Kerry was laughing , “Stupid man deserved it though. Sure, he was mad as you like when he woke up and there was just me and Gail away on a plane but sure, what could he do?”

“So she confirmed it was me?”

“Yep. Gail wanted you to get the chance to get your man back. She's a romantic at heart.” Kerry rolled her eyes at the absurdity.

“But you…you did catch up, you helped me get to Bucky, with the car…what happened there?”

Kerry looked thoughtful, “Well see, Gail had let you go. We didn't know where you were just that you were in the city. When we caught up with you, it was only because we heard about your man getting done for blowing up that building. Simon was the one that thought you might go after him. We had that crappy car so I went off with it to give it to you.”

“Why? I mean, really, I am grateful but, why help me with Bucky? At this point you must've had The Council on your tail, why not leave me to it?”

“Well, see, The Council  _ didn't  _ know about us. They still don't know now that that that bitch is dead. We were going to catch up with you guys when you had Bucky back but we noticed a tail and sure enough, that was them. The Council.”

A piece clicked into place, “That's when they were throwing those compulsions in my head again right?”

Kerry clapped, “Bingo! They don't need to be in the immediate vicinity, about half a mile is fine, we caught up with then and smashed everything and knocked those bastards out but, unfortunately, didn't realise that,  _ that  _ van was being watched.”

“Would that have been by Joanna by any chance?”

“Yes! She saw us and then disappeared. We lost you again and Simon went  _ mental.  _ Now they knew two more escaped Slayers were onto them. But they're all dead now so..”

Alice shook her head and turned back to the window. “Thanks. For getting them to stop with the compulsions.”

“You're welcome.” Kerry replied, bright and slightly sarcastic.

There was a pause, Alice's mind churning over everything that she had just learned. 

“So… your Watcher was Simons mammy then?” Kerry asked quietly.

Looking over, Alice nodded slowly, “Yeah, she was. What's he said about her?”

Kerry shrugged, “Ah not much. I think he feels real guilty like, but ah, well what can he say? He was lied to and his mam paid the price.”

“Yep. She did.” Alice whispered. 

“Simon never meant for you to go through all that y’know? Honestly, he thought that he was doing ya both a favour like.”

_ That  _ got Alice's attention, “And,  _ how,  _ exactly was that?” 

Kerry went wide eyed at the anger in her voice, “Well, sure, you would need to talk to him abou’ that.” 

Alice ground her teeth, she didn't  _ want  _ to talk to him yet. Still…

“You know what? Fuck it. Let's go.” Alice marched to the door.

Scrambling after her, Kerry yelled, “Wha’? Now? I thought you wanted to wait? He's outside! Hold on a fecking minute!”

Alice stormed through the house passing Gail on the way, “What is she doing?” 

“Jaysus, I don't know do I?! Suddenly she's got it into her head she wants to have it out with Simon!”

Alice could hear the heated whispers behind her but paid them no mind. This  _ had  _ to happen now.

Throwing open the back door, Alice marched up to where Simon stood, “What the fuck Alice? Get back in the house- OW!”

Alice had punched him square in the mouth. 

Simon went stumbling a few steps and Alice clutched her fist in pain.

“Oh! Typical bloody Slayer! Can't talk like an adult, has to hit me to feel better!”

Gail and Kerry stood around them but, wisely, decided to leave them at it. Clearly they thought that Alice wasn't capable of doing too much damage and if Simon kicked off, well, he could be handled easily.

“Me fucking typical?! Don't make me laugh! How about, a poor little mummy's boy having to send me away just so he can get some attention! Boo hoo Simon!”

They were circling each other, eyes locked, ready to swing at a moments notice.

“I  _ wasn't  _ a mummy's boy you stuck up little bitch! The poor cow had been doing that job, seeing her Slayers die in the  _ worst  _ possible ways, for forty bloody years! I just wanted her to rest alright?!”

Alice let out a peal of totally fake laughter, “Oh I see! Yeah, no, you're right! Your mum was getting on a bit that's true, why not just petition to take over then? Force her to retire? Why set me up like that?!”

Simon stopped dead and put his hands on his hips before looking to the night sky, “My mum? Retire peacefully? You know better than that Al. I heard about a way to get you into a program, you passed the test, you went in and mum gets a break at long last.”

“And if I had died?” 

Simon snorted, “Listen, Al, I never exactly liked you. But I never wanted you dead. You were…you  _ are,  _ a bloody good Slayer. The plan was, you passed the test, mum retired. You go to this programme for two years and then…”

Alice crossed her arms over her chest, it felt tight like there was something pressing over her lungs, “And what?”

“They told me  _ you  _ would retire. They would do something that took the power from you and send it to someone new. I was only ever trying to help my mum. I was only ever trying to help  _ you.” _

Alice took a shaky breath, “I did try Simon. So hard, I never meant to let her die. You believe me right?”

Simon faced her, his plain blue eyes filled with such turbulent fury, such wild anger, Alice almost stepped back.

“Mum was  _ never  _ supposed to end up there. She found out at the last minute and decided that she  _ had  _ to go. You were her Slayer and if you were facing that many, she would be with you. Mum never expected you to lose.”

“Simon I-”

“It's done Al, alright? You lived. Mum died. And I set it all up.”

Alice opened her mouth to answer but, all at once, Gail, Kerry and Alice's heads snapped to the front of the house.

“Someone is here.” Gail whispered.

Simon took charge, “Right, you two, go and find out what's happening. Hopefully it's just that bleedin’ Captain and his mate come to rescue the princess” Simon threw a scathing look at Alice as he said this. “If it is? Knock him about a bit as a warning. Then bring him back here.”

“And if it's not the Captain?” Kerry sounded almost eager.

“Then  _ do not  _ bloody engage alright? Get yourselves straight back here and we'll take the back road out.”

Gail looked at Alice, “You will be alright?”

“Oh yes. If it's Bucky, don't hurt him.” Alice then allowed Simon to lead her further into the woods as Gail and Kerry ran off.

As they made it to the tree line, Simon turned a questioning look at Alice, “That was easy. I expected you to try and run to him. If he's here.”

Alice turned to him slightly, “Well, I just wanted them out of the way.”

“Wha-”

Alice hit Simon as hard as she could and he went flying back and landed against a tree.

“So…my strength came back about an hour ago. Good news for us I suppose. The Councils estimations are off.”

Simon got to his feet slowly, “Alice, what're you playing at?”

Grabbing his right arm, Alice wrenched it behind his back and put her other hand over his mouth.

“You set me up Simon. I don't care what you say, what good intentions you had. I went through two years of hell because of you. Do you want to know something? They used to repeatedly dislocate joints, just to see how many times they could do it before I would pass out. They would start at the shoulder, then move to the elbow, then wrist, then fingers. After that it was hip, knee, ankle. You get the idea.”

Alice felt disconnected. She wasn't this person. Alice was watching from somewhere overhead, screaming that she was crossing a line, Simon didn't deserve what she was planning.

The part of her still inside her head though? Alice  _ wanted  _ to hurt him. So much.

Pulling, Alice forced Simons shoulder from his socket.

Simon’s cry’s were muffled by her hand. “I  _ don't  _ forgive you Simon. But…I'm better than them. This is a warning. Stay the  _ hell  _ away from me.”

Twisting , Alice forced the shoulder back in.

Heavy footsteps announced the arrival of whoever had turned up.

Simon was gasping and groaning on the floor and Alice stood over him wide eyed and pale was what Steve, Sam and Clint were confronted with.

Gail and Kerry were in front. Kerry ran to Simon and stared in shock at Alice. 

Turning to Gail, Alice felt her head snap to the side when Gail's palm connected with her cheek. “You are a poor excuse for a Slayer. We protect! We do not hurt those weaker than us!”

“That man is not weak! He was strong enough to make those decisions! He's strong enough to take the fucking consequences! Hate me, look down on me, whatever! You're just pissed off because I get the chance to get some payback from my Watcher.”

Strong hands grabbed her and Alice was confronted by Steve's bright blue gaze, “What did you do?” He looked…battered. 

“What the hell happened to you?! Wha- Where's Bucky?!” Alice looked around. Bucky wasn't with them.

Sam and Clint looked nauseated but Alice couldn't care less, “Steve! Answer me!”

When all he did was glare at her, Alice snapped again. Grabbing him, she shook him, “Is he dead?! Did- did he-” 

Alice fell to her knees. She could hear Sam and Clint talking to the others and telling them to move back to the front of the house. They had transport to get them somewhere safe.

Alice could only hear the crushing silence from Steve though.

“Why won't you answer me..” Alice felt her heart start to shatter beyond repair. If Steve couldn't answer then the only possibility was that he-

“Bucky's alive, Alice.”

“What.”

“He's hurt and not just physically. But he's going to be okay. He's waiting for you.” 

Rising back to her feet, Alice swung at Steve. And the bastard Super Soldier caught it and twisted her so she had her back to his front.

Rage, bright and powerful welled up. And died just as quickly. “He's really alive? And safe? And you're really taking me to him?”

“I want to. Can I trust you to not murder someone?” 

Alice started shaking, “Yes! I was never going to kill him!”

Spinning her back around, Steve looked her in the eyes and held her face in his palms, “I heard about what you've been through. I understand what drove you to do what you just did. But I need you to be stronger than that okay? Bucky loves you. You keep him grounded. Don't ruin that by becoming the thing that he is trying so hard to get away from.”

“I won't apologise to Simon. Not today, maybe not ever.”

Steve looked so  _ sad.  _ Alice's heart went out to him. Whatever had happened in Siberia had been worse, far worse, than what they had predicted.

No smile and no twinkle in his eye, Steve sighed and nodded, “Yeah. It's that kind of day. C’mon. I think you two need each other.”

Shaking his head, Steve put his hand on her shoulder and directed her towards the car that was waiting.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back together again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a nice chapter, nice reunion fluff. Little bit of frustrated/angry Bucky, and a vulnerable Alice but mostly fluff.

They had been on the jet for 9 of the longest, most tedious hours of Alice's life. The ride to the jet had been tense, to say the least. Alice had flatly ignored Simon as he got on but she couldn't help but glance over at Gail and Kerry every 20 minutes or so. Gail seemed to be steadfastly ignoring Alice but Kerry…she would look back, the last time she had  _ almost  _ smiled.

Sam seemed to be taking it upon himself to keep her company, Clint was sat with the others but he had made a show of hugging Alice and greeting her like a long lost friend before moving to sit in front of Simon and casually holding a scary looking gun.

Steve had told her that they had been given asylum in Wakanda and Bucky was waiting there because he was in too much danger from Stark. When Alice tried to get more information however, Steve had shut the conversation down.

“There is 30 minutes until landing.” A Wakandan soldier came out of the cockpit to announce this. Steve stood up and moved into the front and stayed there.

Sam leant over and whispered, “So, they been the same place you were sent to?” Alice whispered back, “Not the same location. But they did the same things.” Frowning, Alice continued, “I think.”

Sam was looking over at the other Slayers, fury held his body in rigid lines. “We found the van they took you in. They had you in a cage?

“Mmm.” Speaking of the cage…. “Did you find anything like a trigger in there? Or a button?”

Movement from the other end of the jet caught her eye, Clint pulled out a small plastic bag from his pocket, “You mean this? I told you it was important Sam!”

Sam looked back at Alice, “What is it?”

“It's somethin’ they made on the quick to take out Al.” Simon joined in the conversation suddenly. 

Alice stiffened but Simon continued, “That chip in her neck, they realised that they can cause her agony if they set it off right. Alice was given a taste in that van but, when they figure out there's two more Slayers here, they'll make more and they'll do one for Gail and Kerry too.”

Clint looked at the small device, “So no playing around with this until that chip is out?”

“The battery is dead.” Announced Alice. Everyone turned to look at her and she shrugged, “Joanne killed the battery. I'd still rather you didn't touch it in case, that shit hurts.”

Sam raised his eyes to the sky and Clint winced, “Well, the debriefing is going to go well when Bucky finds this out.”

Alice looked towards the front of the jet where Steve had ensconced himself, “I’m more interested in what the hell happened to him.”

A gentle hand on her arm brought her attention back to Sam, “Do me a favour Allie? Do  _ not  _ say that to him. Mans been going crazy since he found out you weren't with us, that this Council had got a hold of you.”

Alice stared incredulously at Sam, “Excuse me?! Steve looks like he's been battered by Thor’s fucking hammer wielded by Optimus Prime!”

“Who's Optimus-”

“Shut up!” Alice continued furiously, “What happened to them? Why won't anyone tell me?”

Now Sam looked furious, “Hey! Clint and I only just got busted out of maximum security and went straight on this road trip to get you back! A little gratitude would be nice!”

A wave of hopeless sadness welled up, taking Alice's breath away. Leaning forward she put her head in her hands, “I'm sorry Sam. I've just been so  _ worried. _ I feel like I haven't stopped worrying for the last 3 years. I just want to see him alive.” Lifting her head up, Alice smiled at Sam, “But thank you for getting me. I mean, I would've got out myself you know…eventually.”

Sam let out a vague approximation of a laugh, “Sure you would Allie.”

“You too Clint! I owe you one!” Alice yelled over.

Raising his eyebrows, Clint yelled back, “Kid, you owe me more than one and don't forget it.”

Steve came out, “We're landing, we will be there in 10 minutes.”

Alice's heart rate kicked up,  _ You're going to see Bucky!! He's going to be so mad… _

“Okay, ground rules.” Steve made sure he had everyone's attention before continuing, “Rule one, this is  _ not  _ a holiday home. T’Challa is risking a hell of a lot right now. Any of you do anything to jeopardise this? He will have you removed from the country and arrested before you can blink.

Rule two, before anyone goes anywhere there will be a full debriefing. Especially for you three.”

Simon, Gail and Kerry looked mildly affronted but, wisely, didn't say anything.

“Lastly. Do not mess this up. This is the best outcome we could've hoped for and I need this to stay as a safe place for as long as possible. Anyone tries to ruin that? I will  _ personally  _ take them out.”

As far as Alice was concerned, as long as she and Bucky could be safe and  _ alone  _ for a while they could be heading to the goddam moon. Alice would protect that place and anyone who had offered help.

A view of the landing strip appeared, the land surrounding it was  _ stunning,  _ all lush greenery and wide sandy spaces.

Alice's eyes were trained on the black SUVs waiting though, there were men stood by them but she couldn't tell if any of them was Bucky from this far away.

Closer,  _ closer… FINALLY.  _ The jet landed and Alice shot to her feet and almost ran to the door.

Gail and Kerry appeared on her left, “Alice, I apologise for hitting you. You were right. I may trust Simon but he did betray you like my own Watcher betrayed me. You are a good Slayer. Perhaps, in time, we can be friends?”

“Yeah. I would like that too Alice. We've…all been through hell of one kind or another. We need to stick together.” Kerry looked at the floor, clearly she expected Alice to brush them away.

“As far as I'm concerned, you two saved my life and have been nothing but friendly to me. As long as  _ he's _ not around, we can definitely be friends.” Alice motioned to Simon as she said this, he was steadfastly looking the other way.

“For now, this will be acceptable.” Gail smiled before leaning in and giving an abrupt hug which Kerry then copied.

The jet made a smooth stop and the door started to open, “Sorry girls but…well you're not my type enough to hold my attention anymore okay?”

As soon as the doors opened fully, Alice jumped off the jet.  _ Good fucking GRIEF it's hot here. I need to find colours that aren't black… _

Shielding her eyes from the sun that was trying to blind her, Alice moved towards the SUVs, barely listening to the others get off behind her.

A door opened and,  _ there,  _ there he was. Alice ran towards him, not caring in the least if she looked like a love sick school girl.

Bucky slammed the door behind him and moved as quickly as he could to the front of the vehicle, Alice  _ launched  _ herself at him, jumping into his arms and sending him flying back into the car. Bucky recovered quickly though and spun so she was pressed back against the metal and they both started talking at once.

“Are you okay?”

“What happened?”

“I told you! I  _ told you  _ to get on the goddam jet Alice!”

“You needed to go! You weren't safe, I was trying to help you!”

Bucky dropped her down and grabbed her face in a firm but gentle grip, “Stop! Doing! That! You are not a Slayer to me! I don't want you putting yourself in danger to protect me!”

Alice's eyes were brimming with cursed tears again, she held his face in her hands, “You don't get it Bucky, you  _ are  _ my world. I would do all manner of dumb and dangerous things to keep you safe.”

Jaw clenched even as his eyes warmed, Bucky leant his forehead against hers and whispered, “Well you're mine too remember? I've never been so worried as I have been these last couple of days, knowing that you got captured again. Which wouldn't have  _ happened  _ if you'd got on the  _ jet!” _

_ “ _ But-” All thought and rational argument left her when Bucky kissed her. Alice kissed him back like she was starving, pulling him by his hips to get impossibly closer then running her hands up his incredible back before down over those amazing arms of his…  _ wait. _

Frowning into the kiss, Alice realised what she really should've spotted already. Bucky's metal arm wasn't there anymore.

Hands clutched the front of his t-shirt, pulling him close again she then shoved him back.

“What the  _ fuck  _ happened?! Where's that arm?” Alice actually  _ looked  _ at him, he looked like he had been used as a punching bag too.

“Who the hell did that to you?! Oh God!” Alice's hands shot to her mouth in shock, “Did I hurt you just now?! I shouldn't have run at you like that, I'm so sorry!”

Bucky's face was slack with shock, it was almost funny. Then, like a storm cloud over the sun, he suddenly looked furious, “Me?! Who the hell did that to your face?!” 

“What?! What're you…oh! For Gods sake, they'll be gone in 24 hours! They're not important!”

Bucky slammed his (remaining) hand next to her head, effectively caging her in, “What did I just say?! Stop worrying about me!” 

Alice thrust her fingers into his hair and pulled his face closer, “Nope. Not how I work and you bloody know it.” They looked at each other, warring for dominance in this argument. 

Suddenly though, Alice realised that she  _ wanted  _ him to win this fight so, on a huff, she let go of his hair and moved her hands to his waist instead.

“A Council guard caused the one on my right hand side when he hit me to knock me out.”

Muscle twitching in his jaw, Bucky lowered his arm and held his hand over her neck, rubbing gently over the muscle.

“The second one…Simon gave me that after him and the other Slayers rescued me from the Council. I was getting hysterical so he, also, knocked me out.”

“Simon? As in…He's  _ here?”  _ Low and dangerous again. Bucky's voice was pure sex as far as Alice was concerned.

“Yeah. You'll meet him. Now, your turn.”

One of the Wakandan guards appeared, “Excuse me Sergeant Barnes but we need to be making a move back to the compound, the others have already left.”

Taking Alice's hand, Bucky nodded and moved her aside so he could open the door to the SUV, “C’mon doll. Let's get this out of the way. Then we'll talk about me, I promise.”

Alice got into the car and waited for Bucky to get in behind her, as soon as he was settled she moved as close as she could without actually straddling him and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

“You'd better.”

 

***

 

Once they were moving again, Bucky nodded at the driver in front and pushed the button to raise the glass to separate them.

Alice was tense against him but suddenly perked up when they were alone, pulling herself closer and raising her lips to his neck.

“Alice…” Bucky felt his eyes roll back in his head slightly as Alice hit a particularly good spot.

Nails lightly dragging over his back through his t-shirt and her right hand raising to grab a fistful of his hair, pulling his face to hers.

“Stop trying to distract me Alice…” Bucky groaned out even as he pulled her closer, he needed to talk to her, get more information on what the hell had happened but…

“What Bucky? Just let me kiss you, I've missed-! What the hell?! Are you twelve?!” Alice had jerked away when he had firmly tickled her side, glaring furiously at him.

“What happened to you doll? How did you get bruises like that?”

Open mouthed, Alice stared, “What?! You interrupted me for that?! I already told you-!”

“Yeah, fine, you did but that shouldn't have been possible right?! Two normal guys shouldn't be able to leave a mark never mind knock you out!”

“Oh for the love of…” Alice had her head in her hands and wouldn't look at him.

“Hey, come on Alice. What did they drug you with?”

“Unbelievable…” Throwing her hands up in a classic temper tantrum pose, Alice turned so she was looking out of the window, her back almost completely to him.  _ Oh no you don't. _

Using his hand to grab her right knee, Bucky spun her on the seat and made her face him, “I'm waiting Alice.”

“Ugh. It's a harsher version of the drug that gets used on Slayers when,  _ if,  _ we turn eighteen. Basically it renders me completely fucking useless. No strength, no skill, weaker than a normal person even.” Alice's eyes were bright like she was trying not to cry and she kept on avoiding his gaze.

“They've done something to it so it hits us quicker and lasts longer. Not as long as they thought though so…” Alice trailed off on a shrug, still looking at her clasped hands in her lap.

“And they can shoot you with it?” 

“Yes.” Alice sighed.

“For fucks sake…” Bucky was so angry. “Did they do anything to you whilst they had you Alice? You need to tell me okay? Stop trying to bottle everything up.”

Alice gave a small smile at that but huffed and carried on, “They've got a trigger that they can use, causes agony in my neck. The woman that caught me used it on me until the batteries wore out.”

Bucky's blood ran cold.

“They did  _ what?!  _ Are you okay?! T’Challa will get that shit out doll okay? You're not leaving here until he does-”

“I dislocated Simon's shoulder Bucky. Deliberately. I wanted to put him through something like what he put me through. So I probably deserved that pain.”

Bucky grabbed her face again, making her meet his eyes, “No! Don't you say that! I don't give a shit what you did to that asshole, a dislocated shoulder is nothing!”

“I shouldn't have done that Bucky! What kind of a person does that make me?!” 

Still holding her face, Bucky answered as honestly as he could, “You were scared, you had just been captured and tortured again. Then this guy who put you through it all is in your face and hits you. I don’t care Alice, you were just protecting yourself.”

“But I-”

Kissing her, Bucky let go out her face and wrapped his arm around her waist so he could pull her to him.

Seemingly unable to help herself, Alice clambered up and over so her legs were on either side of his and kissed him like her life depended on it before pulling away abruptly.

Looking down at him, Alice was quiet as she said, “I'm so sorry baby. I should've got on the jet.”

“Yeah. You should.” 

Alice rolled her eyes but before she could tell him off, Bucky elaborated, “You gotta stop thinking like you’re back home, like the fate of the world is still on your shoulders.”

As angry as he was that she hadn’t got on the jet, Bucky couldn’t deny that a large part of him was  _ glad _ that she hadn’t come to Siberia. Hadn’t seen what he had done in person.

Would she still want him then? Would Alice still look at him in that way that she did that made him feel so good, so happy?

Hand on her hip, Bucky squeezed gently, “What am I going to do with you doll?”

“Didn’t you say something about never letting me out of your sight again?”

Bucky smiled ruefully as his hand travelled back up her body to cup her cheek gently, “If only I could doll. I just don’t think it’s possible with you though. You’ll do what you need to in any circumstance isn’t that right?”

Alice’s face fell, “I don’t- Bucky, I  _ can’t  _ go through that again. I want to stay with you now, can we just rest baby? Can we just  _ be together? _ I want to stay, I don’t want to be taken again, please Bucky, please...”

Alice’s head fell against his shoulder and she started shaking, wrapping her arms back around him and clinging to him.

“It’s okay Alice, we’re together, it’s okay...”

Bucky was shaking too, he had almost died, almost been killed. Alice didn’t even know what had happened yet, when she found out that what little time they had together? When she found out what the cost of going to Siberia was....Bucky  _ couldn’t  _ tell her. Not yet. 

Holding her to him, adjusting when Alice moved so both legs were draped across his and her head resting on his right shoulder, Bucky soothed his ragged nerves by trying to soothe Alice’s.

“Shh, we’re both safe. I got you, you’re not going anywhere, I have you.”

“I love you so much Bucky, I won’t go again. No matter what okay?“

Kissing her forehead softly, Bucky nodded, “I know doll. No one can get us here.”

Alice tried to get up and move back to her seat, “I’m sorry baby, you’ve been through shit too, tell me what happened, I want to help-”

Holding her around the waist, even one armed he was still strong, he pulled her back onto his lap and looked into her eyes, “Stay where you are Alice, let me take care of you okay? What happened in Siberia... I don’t want to talk about it just yet. I want to take care of my girl.”

Concern grew in her eyes, “Are you okay Bucky?”

“I will be when you stop shaking and your heart rate goes back to normal.”

Bucky could see the internal argument going on in her head, her instinct to put someone else ahead of herself against her  _ need  _ to actually be the one taken care of for a change. 

Slowly, Alice took a shaking breath before resting her head back on his shoulder, “You’re so warm...”

Bucky’s heart clenched, Alice was  _ finally  _ letting him help her. Letting herself be completely vulnerable with him...

Pulling her impossibly closer so she could take as much of his body heat as she wanted, Bucky closed his eyes and rubbed her arm trying to remove the goose bumps there.

They had about another hour until they got to Wakanda, Bucky held Alice and didn’t let go even after the panic that gripped her had disappeared.

Bucky never wanted to let her go.

  
  


 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon tells a story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon explains his full reasoning behind coming to this dimension and Bucky opens up to Alice, so there is some angst and fluff and also more angst :)

“The Compound” as it turned out, was a building off the main palace which housed living quarters, gyms and communal cooking and eating areas as well as medical bays and labs for engineering and medical studies. Apparently, the Kings sister was a genius with technology. 

When they arrived, Bucky made sure to take Alice's hand again as they were led to a large meeting room.

Bucky and Alice arrived just after Simon, Gail and Kerry.

Taking one look at Bucky, Simon sighed in resignation, and threw his arms out to stop Gail and Kerry from stepping in front of him.

“You going to try and hit me Barnes? I'm not the danger to Alice now mate okay? And she can certainly take care of herself.” 

Simon had met Bucky in the middle of the room. Bucky was taller and, for all that Simon had clearly started working out, her super soldier was bigger and most assuredly stronger even with one arm.

Still, Simon didn't blink or back down when faced with Bucky’s fury. Alice felt mildly impressed.

Quiet, low, deadly, Bucky spoke softly to Simon, “Yeah. She can. She should never have had to though. I'm not going to hit you or hurt you, like you said, my girl can more than handle that herself.” Bucky paused as Simon looked over Bucky’s shoulder at Alice. “You were a terrible Watcher to her then. You had better hope you're up to the job now.”

Alice frowned and grabbed his hand as he made his way back over, dragging him to the opposite corner, “What do you mean? Why would he need to be up to the job now? I'm not going anywhere.”

Bucky tucked her hair behind her ear and sighed, “I know doll. I just…”

_ Now I get why he gets so annoyed when you don't tell him things. _

_ “ _ Just what Bucky? What aren't you telling me?” 

“Alice…please, we'll talk after this meeting okay?”

Worry started to grow, “About what? Bucky-”

Bucky pressed a hard, quick kiss against her lips, “I love you doll.”

_ What the fuck… _

Steve, Sam, Clint and T’Challa came in at that moment and closed the door behind them.

“Miss Winters, it is a pleasure to meet you under less, intense, circumstances shall we say?” T’Challa wore a black blazer over a white shirt, oozing power from every pore. Alice immediately felt intimidated.

“Do I bow?” Alice hissed at Bucky. Smiling gently, he rubbed small circles across the back of her hand and shook his head.

“No, that will not be necessary I think. Bowing is far too formal for someone who feels no qualms about hitting a King in the face.” 

Even though he was smiling charmingly, Alice felt the floor disappear under her feet, “Oh my God! I hit a King! And called you a  _ loser!  _ I- I am so sorry…I just, please don't blame Bucky for-”

Everyone, apart from Steve and Gail, for some reason, starting laughing and giggling at Alice's panic.

Raising his hand on a laugh, T’Challa stopped her, “I have already made the promise to keep you all safe here. And as for the fight, please think nothing of it. You fought as a warrior would, feel pride, not shame.”

Alice just nodded slowly. 

Steve went to the centre of the room, “Okay. I want to hear why Wakanda now has three extra refugees and what this means in the bigger picture.”

Gail appeared to have frozen at having so many eyes turn to her corner. Kerry just stared back insolently but it didn't matter. They wanted to hear from Simon.

“Listen, if this is going to be a problem, kick me out alright? Let the girls stay though. All three of them need protection from the wankers hunting them.”

No one spoke so Simon continued, “Alice was taken to an experimental lab just over three years ago run by the Council that, all four of us, used to work for right?” When no one interrupted, he continued, “Gail and Kerry here were also taken, given up by their own Watchers, not long after Alice was sent.”

“Sent by you? Just to be clear.” Sam’s voice rang out.

A low growling sound came from Simon, “Yeah. I was lied to about what would happen to her but it don't make me feel much better.”

Bucky’s arm was around Alice's waist, holding her protectively against him as Simon talked.

“I was sent some footage about 17 months into Alice's stay, it didn't show her running on a treadmill or… I dunno, doing psych tests like I thought. Instead she was-”

“Shut up Simon.” Everyone turned to look at Alice. “No one needs to know. Just carry on with the story.” Gail and Kerry had gone pale and nodded their thanks to Alice.

Clearing his throat, Simon continued “Anyway, they weren't doing what I thought they would be. I confronted the guy at the top at London, and he said he would look into it. Someone had clearly gone rogue.” Simon did a mocking version of a Northern accent as he said that. “A week later he came back and said that, very sorry, but Al had died, they had buried her. And that was that.”

“So what made you think that they told the truth? I was there for another 7 months give or take, why didn't you rescue me too?” Alice's voice was quiet. Bucky's hand tightened on her hip.

“Alice…I  _ tried  _ girl. I really did. It did occur to me that they lied about you dying believe it or not.”

“But you couldn't find anything? So you gave up?” Cold hard fury was underneath Bucky's softly spoken words. Alice went up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his neck. 

“Yeah. I did. I ain't proud of it but every lead I had came up with a dead end. So I gave up.”

Alice and Simon held gazes. 

“So what next then? You rescue the the other Slayers? Come to get me when you realise I'm alive and well?” Alice demanded.

Simon glared back at her before sniffing and continuing, “Well yeah. I kept on receiving information from  _ someone _ . They sent me coordinates about where Gail was kept and how to get it. After believing that you  _ had _ died…I decided that I would help her. After Gail was safe, we got Kerry.”

“Listen, I know you hate me and, whatever, I can put up with that. But the Council will  _ not  _ stop looking for you three. They  _ need _ you back, you've got information that they need, that they didn't get to finish collating. Once they have that, it will be your new mates they come for next.”

Alice stood up straight and dropped her arm from around Bucky, “What? Why? They were testing us to control us weren't they? What have a bunch of superheroes got to do with that?”

“Because the Slayer line is fucked that's why! I know what that psycho vamp told you but that information was  _ wrong! _ It might've started as a way to learn control but in the last 20 years or so, what happens when Slayers die has become…erratic.”

“Erratic? What's that mean?” Steve looked between Alice and the other Slayers.

“When a slayer dies, another is Called. That hasn't been happening every time, the Council’s getting worried.” Kerry spoke up for the first time. “Slayers are slowly becoming extinct.”

“And what? Why are they doing this to us because of that?”

Simon paused, apparently to get his thoughts in order, “Right. Remember that warlock Gavin? He was supposed to send you somewhere else, another dimension I mean…he panicked,  _ probably _ because you scared the shit out of him, and, accidentally, sent you here. The Council should've killed the little prick, but you were sent to the most  _ perfect  _ place for them. Not just super strong people, but super  _ powered!  _ Not just women, but  _ men!  _ They've got ready built Slayers here to use in their war and ways to transport them across dimensions, then, when they looked into your boyfriend? They found out that, if they got you back before Ivar got his hands on you and killed you, there was actually a way to  _ make  _ you do what they wanted.” Everything was quiet, Alice could feel Bucky vibrating with stress next to her.

“They're making one of those chairs, they will have the three of you strapped up and fried into little living robots so fast….”

“ _ NO!”  _ Bucky was almost incandescent with fury, he grabbed Alice's arm and spun her to face him, “You are not leaving this compound, do you hear me?”

“I wasn't-”

“T’Challa will help get that chip out of your neck.”

“If he could-”

“And you won't go anywhere  _ near  _ them! They can't get here, you'll be safe!”

Alice's heart was going double time. Bucky had  _ never  _ looked this angry before. This scared.

“Bucky, I'm not here to go on some crusade against The Council! I'm here to stay with you!”

Bucky moved Alice out of the way and advanced on Simon, “You stay  _ away  _ from her!”

Concerned, Simon could only try and get Gail and Kerry behind him, “I’m trying to help her Barnes. Three Slayers like these are worth a shit load of men in a fight. They're the best chance of-” 

Bucky hit him.

All at once, many things happened, Steve rushed at Bucky and held him against the wall. Kerry and Gail both took up fighters stances in front of Simon, both looking pale and overwrought, Clint and T’Challa went behind Steve and Sam took Alice's arm and tried to drag her from the room, “C’mon Allie, he's dangerous right now. Gotta get you safe.”  _ Oh for the love of… _

_ “Enough!”  _ Alice yelled as loud as she could. Everything stopped.

Moving through the men guarding Bucky easily, Alice met Bucky's eyes and held them as the moved up behind Steve and placed her hand on his shoulder, “Steve, move. It's fine, he's just worried.”

Still looking at Bucky, Steve murmured, “Is that right? You're not going Winter Soldier on me buddy, are you?”

Blue/grey eyes, bright with tears held Alice's, “No Steve, I just…he can't…”

“Bucky, I'm not going anywhere with him. I'm here for you, only you. C’mon love.” Alice moved closer as Steve let go and moved away. Holding her hand out to Bucky, Alice waited for him to come to her. On a forced out breath, Bucky all but collapsed against her. “I can't let that happen to you. Please Alice, promise me. Stay here.”

“Okay. I promise.” Alice turned her face into his neck and just held on. “There's more going on isn't there? What haven't you told me Bucky?”

Alice could hear murmurs and conversation behind her but didn't turn back around until she heard Gail's voice ring out, “I thank you for your kind hospitality but, emotions are running high. Could we, perhaps continue tomorrow?” Her beautiful face had gone the approximate colour of a tomato as all eyes turned to her but she held gazes with T’Challa regardless.

“Yes. I think that would be best. I will have you shown to your rooms. I promise however, you  _ all  _ are safe here and we are working on a way to safely remove the technology embedded within the three of you.” 

“We're staying together. No separate rooms Alice, okay?” Low whispered words in her ear caused her to break out in goosebumps.

“Wild horses couldn't drag me away tonight or any other now love. Don't worry about that.”

 

***

 

As soon as the guard left them alone in their new living quarters, Alice turned to Bucky and unleashed the frustration that had been building, “Right! What is going on?! What the  _ hell  _ happened in Siberia? Why are you freaking out so much about me leaving?”

Bucky laughed mirthlessly at her, “Excuse me?! You're  _ surprised  _ that I'm worried about  _ you  _ leaving?! You, who has the  _ worst  _ track record for staying where they're fucking told?!”

Alice drew herself up to her (less than impressive) full height “I didn't  _ want  _ to leave did I?!”

“Oh yeah?! Fine! So what's your excuse for the airport, hero lady?! They yank your chain there too?!”

“Oh, thats  _ juuuust  _ typical! That was  _ different!”  _ Alice scoffed incomprehensibly for a few moments longer as Bucky glared at her silently, waiting for her to pause for breath.

“Think about it Alice! We just got told that they want to wipe you! Turn you into a monster! Why do you think that would make  _ me,  _ of all people, freak out?!”

They were stood at opposite ends of the room screaming at each other. Hardly the most conventional way to get things out in the open but Alice felt that this was something they might do a lot. Bucky just made her feel  _ so much.  _ Right now, frustration, anger and the urge to grab him and pin him against the wall like he had done to her back in Berlin were the dominant emotions playing on her mind.

“You're here! Why would I leave again! I don't want the Council anywhere near me, you, the other Slayers  _ or  _ our new friends,  _ however,  _ I'm not going anywhere without you! If you're here for the foreseeable future then that's where I am too!”

Bucky started pacing, Alice tried to control her breathing as she watched but it was hard. He was wearing dark jeans that hugged his legs and a white t-shirt that defined  _ every single muscle.  _ And there was a lot of muscle to define.

Coming to a halt, Bucky leant back against the counter and crossed his arm over his middle. “Alice, sit down.”

“Why?”

“Grr! Just do it!” 

Huffing, Alice went to the table and chairs and threw herself into the seat, “Well? Come on then Bucky! You're doing my head in right now!”

He dragged his hand down his face and shook his head, “Siberia was a trap, like you thought.”

Alice bit her tongue to stop her from saying “I told you so.” Now wasn't the time at all.

“Did the others wake up? Did you have to kill them?” Even killing bad guys could keep someone awake at night. Alice knew this.

“No, when we got there, they had been murdered whilst they were still in the ice. Zemo never wanted to use them. The “empire” that he was talking about was The Avengers.”

Confused, Alice opened her mouth to ask a question but Bucky continued before she could.

“Stark met us there. He had figured out that I hadn't caused the bombing-”

“Took him long enough.” Alice snarked.

Bucky gave Alice a small smile before continuing, “Zemo…he wanted to show security footage. God knows how he got it, it should've been destroyed.”

A nasty feeling that she knew where this was headed started to grow in Alice, “What was the footage of?”

Blue eyes met green eyes. “Starks parents. They didn't die in a car accident like everyone thought. HYDRA had them killed, had them murdered.”

_ NoNoNoNoNoNo _

_ “ _ By who Bucky?”

Eyes still locked, Bucky stood up straight and held his head up. As if preparing for a physical blow.

“By me.”

“So Stark tried to kill you? That's why you're so beat up and that arm is gone?” Alice was thinking through the implications. Stark had every right to be angry. Even though he was (surely) smart enough to realise that it wasn't  _ Bucky  _ who killed his parents, having that thrown in his face was…well, no wonder he had reacted the way he did.

Bucky was frowning, he seemed to be bracing himself for something that Alice wasn't doing, “Can you sit down love? You're giving me neck ache standing over there.” Alice was looking at her hands thinking it through.

“So T’Challa was there? He heard and decided to offer asylum to you and us?”

Bucky slowly lowered himself in the seat next to her, when he held is hand out Alice grabbed it without thinking and held on. Looking amazed, Bucky smiled at her, “You don't blame me?”

Lifting her head, Alice stared in disbelief, “No! Why would I do that?”

“Stark did.”

“Bucky… he had just seen his parents murdered. Wouldn't you do the same thing?”

Shrugging, Bucky took a deep breath, “Alice, T’Challa has given asylum, but he gave it on a condition. I'm still The Winter Soldier. Those triggers are still there. I need to be safe until it can be taken away.”

Alice started shaking. She  _ knew  _ what he was about to say next. She also knew, if what she thought was correct, the rest of their relationship would hinge on how she reacted.

“Made safe how?”

Bucky moved his hand and cupped the side of her neck, bringing their foreheads together.

“I need to go back into the ice. At least until they figure out how to get it all out without killing me.”

Alice wanted to rant. To rave, to scream and tear apart the furniture, take the Scythe that had been returned to her and destroy the machine that would encase him in ice and keep him from her.

Instead she kissed him softly before whispering, “Is this something you  _ want  _ to do? Not because they're making you and not because of some dumb reasoning to try and keep me safe.  _ You,  _ James Buchanan Barnes, you want to do this? For you?”

Slowly he nodded. “I don't want to leave you, but I don't want to live the rest of my life in fear that someone can just say a few words and I go around killing everyone around me. I don't want to hurt people anymore, Alice. I want to help people, like you and Steve do. I want to  _ live.” _

Alice tried to keep her shit together as she asked the next question, “How long for? Do they know or…”

“I don't know doll. Could be years.” 

Alice nodded, then felt her face crumple, “Okay. Okay, you should do this. I want you to be happy love. That's all.”

Bucky pulled her onto his lap and held her as she cried silent tears, Alice holding him as she felt the hair at the top of her head grow wet from his.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a long time coming, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was the first time I ever wrote smut and I really hope I did it justice. This is Alice and Bucky's first time and it's pretty much all fluffy and sweet smut (I hope) so please DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18

They sat like that for what felt like hours. Eventually, Alice raised her head and looked at Bucky. His beautiful eyes were red and swollen, she was sure that hers didn't look any better.

“I love you Bucky. So much. You know that right? I'm going to stay strong, I'm going to wait for you and I'll be there for you during everything that comes after okay?”

He moved his hand from around her waist and wiped his eyes furiously and sniffed. Then he let his hand run down her arm, “I don't deserve you. I don't deserve this support from you, from everyone here.”

“How can you say that? Don't-”

“I've killed so many people Alice. It doesn't matter if I wasn't really in control. Do you want to know the worst thing? I can't  _ actually  _ remember most of them, I might remember the way or the means, but not the people! Certainly not why they wanted them dead. I tried writing it all down but I never remembered  _ faces.” _

“Bucky, you're going in the ice! You're trying to-”

His eyes blazed as he looked at her, he was determined but Alice just couldn't figure out about  _ what. _

“I don't deserve you. I think.. I think I should go stay somewhere else until after. I shouldn't touch you until I'm free of this poison inside me.”

_ Oh hell fucking no.  _

Bucky started trying to stand up but Alice scrambled so her legs were on either side of his  instead of draped over the sides and pushed him back down, holding her arms over his shoulders and wrapping her legs behind the seat.

“No you don't. You're not going anywhere.”

“Alice, let me up. I'm right, you know I am.”

“I know you're scared. That you've just been through hell, again, and you're trying to protect yourself from more pain. But you don't get to push me away Bucky. I don't think you even could if you tried.”

His arm snapped around her waist and his face pushed into hers, “Sweetheart, you do  _ not  _ want to push me right now.”

Alice continued to goad him, “Or what? You wouldn't hurt me. Even if you  _ could  _ you wouldn't. And anyway,” Alice shrugged casually, “like I said, I don't think it's possible anyway.”

Bucky snapped, he kicked the chair and stood up so Alice had to let go or risk bruising in her legs.

His arm still held her body captive against his as he turned and sat her on the table, legs and arms still wrapped around him.

Leaning over her, and letting his arm drop to the tabletop, Bucky growled in her face, “Let. Go. I won't do this with you until after. You're too good for me.”

“That's not true! You're  _ exactly-” _

“I killed Starks parents! I knew Howard! The footage Alice, I never even  _ paused!  _ I just plowed through them and went back to my cage like a good little trained dog.”

****

Alice opened her mouth to say that it wasn't his fault, then closed it.

Again, she opened her mouth to reassure him that she loved him still. Then closed it.

Finally, she said the only thing she could that she thought could make any sense.

“So?”

****

“ _ What _ ?!”

"You heard me. So? You know full well that  _ you _ didn't choose to do that. I don't blame Stark for what he did but don't you  _ dare _ try and make me blame you. Do not  _ dare _ try and push me away after everything we've been through because you're scared. Not when you're going back into ice for God knows how long to fix yourself."

Bucky stared at her in shock. But he didn't pull away.

Alice pulled herself closer to him, “Please Bucky. I feel for what they went through. I feel terrible that Tony had to watch that and know that he was lied to all those years. I'm not trying to belittle it. But you can't tell me that you honestly think that you don't deserve just  _ some  _ happiness after everything  _ you've  _ been through.”

Still, he just stared at her, but he continued to stay where he was.

Alice tried a different tactic, letting her legs drop to the sides, she pulled herself up and pressed a kiss to his neck. When he didn't move she carried on. His breathing became a little harsher so she let her arms drop from his shoulders to the bottom of his t-shirt and started skating her fingers over the hem line, brushing over his skin softly.

“C’mon Bucky. Let me love you. I've waited for so long baby.” Whispering into his neck, Alice started to ghost her lips up the column of his throat, over his jaw and towards that sinful mouth of his.

Before she kissed him, Alice looked him in the eye. And felt her breath catch. His eyes had darkened until she couldn't make out much colour. They  _ blazed,  _ all for her.

“Alice…”

“I want you so much Bucky. If you're really not ready now, just tell me to stop and I will. But if it's only about the past…I think you're the biggest idiot ever to push me away.”

His hand shot up and grabbed the back the back of her head, “You really shouldn't call me that doll. Makes me want to do all sorts of bad things to you.”

Alice smiled in triumph, “So…that's not a no then right?”

“No…that's not a no. You drive me goddamn crazy Alice.”

_ Oh, I haven't even started love. _

To prove the point to herself, Alice kissed him softly before sucking his lower lip and biting down and slowly letting it go. “I think I can do better than crazy.”

“Oh yeah? Try this for crazy.” Alice was suddenly pushed down across the tabletop, Bucky looming over her. 

“Come on then tough guy.”

Then finally,  _ finally,  _ his mouth was on hers. Alice never realised how much just kissing could, on it's own, drive her just a little insane. His lips were soft and firm and the same time. Bruising but she felt no pain. He held her down firmly but she felt nothing but cherished.

Alice was moving under him, she needed  _ more,  _ her hands thrust up under his shirt until the skin of his back was all but bare to her and her hands started slow but within minutes her nails started digging and dragging.

“Alice…slow  _ down  _ dammit.”

“I- I can't love. Please…”

Abruptly, Bucky pulled away to Alice's wailed “Nooo!!”

He laughed softly before pulling her up and standing her up in front of him.

“Alice, Jesus Alice, wait!”

Alice had been trying to get his bloody shirt up and over his sodding head but he pushed it back down and held her wrists in his hand.

“But- but I thought… Do  _ not  _ tell me you've changed your mind!”

When he was sure she wasn't going to attack his clothes again, he held her face his his hand, “No. I haven't don't worry.”

“Then why-?”

“Alice, there is _no way_ that our first time is going to be nothing more than me fucking you on a table. I want to make love to you in a bed, which we _both_ deserve, alright?”

“Oh! Oh…” Alice felt foolish, her mind was scattered. “I'm sorry…I shouldn't have pushed you-”

“You didn't doll okay? C’mon. We've got time sweetheart. And I don't want to waste  _ any  _ of it.”

Taking her hand he led her into the bedroom.

Heart pounding in nerves that hadn't bloody been there a minute ago, Alice silently followed him into what she supposed was her and Bucky's own bedroom for as long as they stayed in Wakanda.

The bed looked huge. Alice eyed it as Bucky stopped at the foot of the bed and spun Alice around to face him. He moved closer and held the back of her neck, using his thumb to tilt her head up to his.

“You really want this Alice? Really want me?”

Alice had never been so sure of anything, “God yes.”

Bucky smiled, “Okay. I gotta ask something first though okay?”

_ Uh oh… _

Bucky looked concerned, Alice stared up at up wide eyed trying not to let her thoughts show.

“Alice…if I kiss your neck are you going to be okay with that? I don't want you to panic like before. If it bothers you, I'll stay away okay?”

Alice blinked, her brain caught up with what he said. When his hand gently brushed over the scar that concerned him, Alice shuddered involuntarily.

“Maybe…stay on the left side? I- I don't want to ruin anything.”

“Never going to happen baby. Left side it is.” Bucky leant down to her, looked her in the eye and whispered, “I'm going to make this nothing but special doll.”

Alice smiled into the kiss that he laid on her. Slow, deep, Bucky took control this time, keeping his hand on her neck, letting it drift down her back to her waist. Slowly moving it back up.

Alice tried to stay still, but everything was  _ too much. _ That amazing mouth of his, those firm lips and that tongue gently massaging hers, Alice's head swam. He had barley bloody touched her and she was melting.

“Bucky…” 

“It's okay Alice. I got you.”

“Mmm…” Alice squirmed against him, her hands wandering under his top of their own violation.

“Man, you're impatient Alice.” Bucky smiled against her.

“Top. Off. Please love…I want to know if you look as amazing as you feel…”

“Oka-” Not waiting for any further confirmation, Alice bunched the dratted material and pulled it up and over exposing him to her eyes.

“Oh WOW! I am the luckiest woman in the world…” Alice took a step back and watched as her hands trace all that perfect muscle. Alice's mouth watered, he was perfectly formed. Wide shoulders, six pack abs and an adonis belt that she was desperate to trace with her hands…her mouth…

There was still some light bruising here and there overlaying older scarring. Alice absentmindedly rubbed the scar over her neck...  _ These are  _ his _ badges of honour. Do  _ not _ ruin this by making a scene about what they did to him. Honour his survival of it instead.  _

“Can I kiss you? Would that be okay?” The words blurted out of her mouth before she could stop to think how weird it sounded.

Bucky stared at her wide eyed, swallowing hard he whispered, “You don't need my permission.”

“Yes I do. No one should touch you without your permission. Even me.” 

“You always have it Alice, I trust you doll.”

Smiling in relief, Alice slowly began moving towards him. Alice started by kissing his left shoulder over the scars that had been left there by the HYDRA butchers. “You're gorgeous, you know that? I can't believe you picked me…”

Alice went from his shoulder, across his collar bone and trailed open mouthed kisses down to his pecs. When she looked up at him, his eyes were blown wide with lust, all the colour had gone.

Alice moved across and her tongue darted out and licked across his right nipple. Bucky hissed out a surprised breath and his hand grabbed the back of her head but he didn't drag her away.

“Alice…that felt good…”

Smiling, Alice moved across to his left and gave it the same treatment and started softly dragging her nails up and down his stomach at the same time, her fingertips dropping just below the waistline of his jeans.

“Oh my God…” Now Bucky was the one squirming, head thrown back on his shoulders. Bucky's hand dropped from her head to her waist and started grabbing her hip and pulling her body flush to his.

Alice's breath stuttered when she noticed she could feel,  _ a lot  _ more of him pressing against her thigh.

“Alice.” Looking up, she stayed still when she felt Bucky's hand moving under the long sleeved black t-shirt she wore. “I've always loved these clothes you wear sweetheart. I get to see every curve you've got. Why do you like such tight clothes doll? You trying to make me crazy?”

His hand was on her ribs, Alice could feel his thumb resting just underneath her left breast.

“W-well, tighter clothes are better in a fight. Less material for a bad guy to grab at.”

“So it's practicality then? You're not deliberately trying to turn me on?” Bucky's mouth had dropped to her ear, pressing soft kisses against the skin behind it.

Alice broke out in goosebumps everywhere, “Uh..Bonus?”

Suddenly, his hand moved up and covered her flesh over the bra that she was wearing.

“Shit- Bucky…” Gently squeezing and moulding the flesh, Bucky then used his thumb to rub her pebbled nipple through the fabric. Alice dropped her head to his shoulder and moaned softly.

“You feel perfect in my palm Alice, I’ve been dreaming about this for over a year...” Bucky’s voice was low, quiet against her ear, his voice on its own was, apparently, a turn on for Alice.

“I think it's my turn to see how amazing you look doll.”

“Y-yeah. Okay.” As soon as she gave her assent, Bucky began pulling the top over her head, Alice feeling brave enough to help him.

“You’re even more perfect than I imagined.”

Blushing furiously, Alice smiled up at him before going up on tiptoes and kissing him.

It started out soft but soon became more passionate, more urgent, Alice pulling him closer to her by the hips before wrapping her arms around his neck and bowing her body against his, Bucky holding onto the back of her neck before stroking down her back before picking her up and kneeling on the bed and lowering her gently on it. 

Alice went up on her elbows and watched as he went back to the foot of the bed and quickly took off his boots and socks and did the same for her.

Bucky held her gaze as her undid the buttons on his jeans, then he lowered them before removing them completely so he was just left in a pair of black boxer briefs.

Alice swallowed,  _ hard.  _ “You're so  _ big  _ love…wow.” He was outlined clearly. Alice's heart rate picked up again.

Chuckling, Bucky crawled back up the bed and got to the button on her jeans, looking at her, he whispered, “This okay?”

Silently, Alice nodded and helped him bring them over her hips and down her legs. Again Alice blushed, she was wearing a pair of plain black cotton knickers. Totally boring.

Alice sighed as she looked down at herself, “Ugh. I really wish I was wearing something nicer.”

“Doll, I'm telling you, you don't…need…” Bucky's voice slowed and his eyes grew dark as Alice slowly removed the plain bra from herself.

On an inexplicable wave of self confidence, Alice smiled up at him as she threw the scrap of fabric away, “I guess you're right. I don't need it.”

Bucky smiled as he lowered himself over her, “Do you know what I've been thinking doll?” Bucky dropped his head to her neck, kissing and sucking lightly as he started tracing patterns on the flesh that Alice had exposed.

“No…” Heat was building in her stomach, fire running through her veins.

Bucky’s hand moved from her breast to her hip and squeezed gently, “I wonder what I'm going to be able to do to you when I've got two hands back…”

Alice couldn't help it, a small giggle escaped her, “Is it going to grow back then gorgeous?”

Raising his eyes to hers Bucky glared in mock anger, “Oh, you think that's funny Alice? Mocking a one armed man?”

“Nooo…I wouldn't dar- BUCKY!”

Bucky's one and only hand shot up, gently grasped one boob before his amazing mouth lowered and sucked the hardened nipple into his mouth, running his tongue around before biting it lightly.

“Shit..Bucky… I'm-”

Rolling the peak in his fingers and holding her gaze, Bucky murmured, “T’Challa has promised to make a new vibranium arm for me, for when I wake up.  So I'm thinking…”

Moving up, Bucky hovered over her, gently he moved her leg to the side so he could rest in the space between them.

“Mmm….Bucky…”

“I'm thinking about how I can kiss you and play with these pretty things at the same time…”

Alice's legs were scissoring on either side of Bucky's waist, it didn't help that he was clearly getting restless himself, his hips had started rocking gently against her sending the most incredible feeling running through her.

“I'm thinking of sucking on both pretty breasts at the same time, pushing them together with my hands…”

Punctuating each wicked idea with a searing kiss and his hand roaming anywhere he wanted, Bucky was driving Alice wild. Her own hands were going everywhere she could reach, at this moment, she had grasped his backside and was encouraging him with his rocking.

“My favourite idea though Alice?”

“I don't think I'm going to be able to survive you with two hands love…”

Bucky smirked against the skin of her neck, “My favourite idea for your body is,  _ both  _ hands on your breasts, and me kissing you at the same time.”

Confused, Alice shook her head, “Um, didn't you already say that…?”

“Not kissing your mouth doll.”

“Huh?” Alice's brain was fried, the coil in her stomach had started to burn, her breath was coming in pants and gasps as Bucky loved her.

“I want to be kissing you down here Alice.” Long fingers moved down from her hair, down past her ribs and waist, he ran his hand up her leg to behind her knee and pulled the limb up so it was bent.

Then he pressed those fingers against the centre of her and rubbed.

“Fuck! Bucky!” Alice shattered, clinging onto Bucky for dear life as the most blissful feeling she had ever felt overcame her, and her brain fizzled into black.

****

***

****

Bucky stared down at Alice in amazement, as she came apart against his fingers. Dampness grew  on the fabric so he knew she wasn't lying. A small nagging suspicion grew in his mind…

Petting and stroking her through the orgasm, he watched as she let out a contented sigh and burrowed into his side. “Alice…” he gently brushed some hair away from her face, she looked beautiful, relaxed and with her eyes closed against his chest.

“Alice…is there something you maybe want to tell me doll?”

Eyes still closed, she smiled lightly and buried her face deeper against his skin, kissing softly, “That depends…are you going to stop here?”

Smile dropping, Bucky lay down next to her so their faces were level, “Are you a virgin, doll? You never done this before?”

Eyes opening, still a bit hazy Bucky was pleased to see, Alice sighed before answering, “Yeah, technically I am.”

_ Do NOT fuck this up Bucky. _ Keeping the mantra going in his head, Bucky tried to find the appropriate words… “How? I mean-”

“Were you expecting me to be sleeping around before you or something love?”

“No, but-well…I know it's okay for women to do that now, so…it doesn't  _ bother  _ me sweetheart, if you did, you had a life before me and…”

Bucky started panicking, he didn't want to mess this up…

Alice smiled again and giggled slightly, making him breathe easier, “I'm sorry love, I should've actually told you not just let you assume. Yeah, I've had boyfriends before, or more accurately, guys that I've met in clubs on a night off but, like I told you, I could never relax around them so I never let it get anywhere near this far.”

“Wow. I'm a lucky guy then, you waiting for me all this time.” To his surprise, Alice let out a snort and started laughing.

“Ha! Oh baby, I'm sorry! But waiting for you?! Bucky, by all laws of nature, we should never have met! I didn't  _ wait _ for anyone. I just didn't see the point in making myself feel like shit for someone that didn't care when I constantly felt like I was going to be killed the next night anyway. Sex was always the last thing on my mind and when I got close to it, it didn't seem worth it.”

Reaching up and brushing some of his hair out of his face, Alice's face grew serious, “I should've told you. I'm sorry for springing it on you like that.  _ You  _ make me feel amazing Bucky, not just the sex stuff, you make me feel strong and smart and beautiful. So much more than just a Slayer. I don't want to wait anymore okay? I have you now, and you're all I've ever wanted.”

Bucky couldn't breathe past the lump in his throat. “Alice Winters. I  _ love you.  _ So much. You are smart and strong and beautiful. You make me feel like a man again, worth so much more than just an Asset or a Soldier. I want to spend every night and every day with you. I don't deserve you but I'm not ever going to stop trying to, okay?”

“Bucky…” Tears started building in her stunning eyes so Bucky started kissing her in earnest.

“Are you ready doll? Really ready?”

“I'm going to explode soon. Does that answer your question?”

Smiling, Bucky rolled her underneath him again. Alice's clever hands had started pulling his boxers down and before he could tell her to slow down, she had got them to his thighs and grasped his length in her hands. “Oh my. You're incredible love.” Slowly, she started pumping him.

“Fuck! Alice… wait. You need…” Quickly, he took his underwear the rest of the way down and off and lobbed them somewhere over his shoulder.

Alice's thumb started rubbing over the head of his cock driving him insane, his hips started pumping into her hand.

“Stop!” Alice stilled and gave him a wicked grin, “No more touching me sweetheart. I want to be inside you when I finish….wait…shit!”

Alice's hands pulled away as if burned, “What?! Did I do something wrong?”

“No doll, sorry, just… I don't have any um…what're they called..?”

Understanding dawned, “Oh! You mean condoms? Don't worry love.”

“I can't get you pregnant! God only knows what they would do to you then!”

Rolling her eyes and slowly putting her hands back on him so his thoughts scattered again, Alice said, “I went to the doctor before I came to Romania, I'm sorted so that won't happen. Please… Don't stop okay?”

“Are you sure Alice?”

“Please Bucky, I'm fine.”

Groaning, Bucky slowly started kissing her again, before moving his way back down her body.

Alice bit her lip as he grasped the top of her underwear and started to pull them down over her legs.

Once she was completely bare to him, he ran his fingers across her, smiling when Alice's hips rose to increase the contact. Keeping his hand where it was, he started kissing her again.

Alice's breath started getting faster as he gently stroked over her folds, slowly, he started to push his middle finger into her. Then back out.

Bucky did this over and over whilst rubbing small circles over her clit with his thumb, “This feel good doll?”

Alice's face was buried into the pillow next to her head and she seemed incapable of speech and she nodded quickly.

“I wanna taste you Alice, would that be okay?”

Shocked green eyes met his, “What? I thought you were joking.”

Smiling, Bucky shook his head, “I wouldn't ever joke about that sweetheart.” When she slowly nodded, Bucky started trailing kisses over her neck, down to her collar bone, across her breast, stopping for a moment and running his tongue over the plump flesh before carrying on her her stomach.

When he reached his goal, he looked up to check that she was still okay with what he wanted to do, she had risen on her elbows and was looking down at him biting her lip again, “You're beautiful Alice.” Bucky's heart melted a little when her cheeks went pink, “Eyes on me okay?”

Slowly, he started running his tongue across her pussy starting at her entrance then gently sucking her clit into his mouth.

“Bucky…that feels amazing love…please…” Alice had fallen back onto the bed, but one of her hands had made it into his hair, holding him in place, much to his delight.

Adding his index finger, he gently moved it inside her as he concentrated on lapping at her clit.

“Fuuuck…Bucky.”

Her thighs started trembling and closing over his head so he added his middle finger, she was so wet but he was still as gentle as he could be. Pumping them he sucked her clit into his mouth, and felt her walls spasm over his fingers, On a blissful cry, Alice came against his mouth and over his fingers. Bucky carried on slowly lapping against her as she came down from the high.

“Oh my God…that was so…”

Wincing when her grip on his hair loosened, Bucky sucked his fingers clean and smirked when Alice groaned, “That shouldn't be so hot.” Before crawling back over her, holding her face as he kissed her again.

When he pulled away, looking down at her, he felt his heart break a little knowing that he was going to have to leave her. Knowing that, ultimately, it was the only choice he had. 

“I love you doll. You ready?”

Alice reached down and grasped him, pulling him gently to her entrance, “Do I look like I'm anything but ready love? I want you. I want this. Right now.”

Holding her to him, slowly he started to push in. Slowly he started to pull out. Desperate not to be the one to cause her pain after everything that had happened to her. “Alice…how's it feeling doll? It's going to hurt, I don't want it to but-”

Alice's hands were on his back, digging her short nails into the skin, her face was buried into his neck so he didn't quite make out the mumble that she uttered.

Still rocking gently into her, but no where close to bottoming out, he whispered “What doll? Are you okay? You want me to stop?”

Hot and wet kisses against his neck before she pressed her lips to his ear, “For Gods sake…I'm not going to break darling.”

Before he could process what she had just said, Alice had grabbed a hold of his ass and pulled his hips so he shot forward, all the way into her.

“ _ Shit!” _

Stunned, also trying to keep some control as he felt her tight heat engulf him completely, Bucky looked down at Alice, her head was thrown back exposing the arch of her neck and she was biting down on her bottom lip. Bucky dropped his head and growled against her neck, “Jesus Christ Alice! Are you okay? Why did you do that? I didn't want to hurt-”

All the argument was knocked out of him though when Alice opened her eyes and her lips turned up in the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. 

“This feels amazing baby. It doesn't hurt already, please don't stop.” To prove her point, Alice lifted her hips against his and squeezed his ass again. 

Bucky couldn't help it, he laughed lightly, “Oh my gorgeous Alice.. You never want to let me take care of you huh?” Bucky pulled out, “Well I got news for you doll,” Bucky anchored himself by  gripping her shoulder as he pushed himself back in, to Alice's soft moan, “Right now, I'm going to take care of you. You're my whole world and I'm going to make sure you remember.”

Swallowing her response by crashing his mouth down over hers, he moved inside her. Alice's hands were on every inch of skin she could reach driving him to love her harder and her hips were rising up to meet every thrust, she was a fast learner at anything physical after all.

Rolling him over, Alice rose up over him. Bucky's breath caught at how she looked in the soft moonlight coming in through the window.

“You're going to have to help me baby. I'm probably going to suck at this.”

Reaching up to cup her face, Bucky shook his head, “Not a chance doll. Just go with what feels good.”

Slowly Alice got into a rhythm that had her breath coming in gasps and moans, her hands were on his pecs, using him as an anchor.

Lowering his hand Bucky moved to her breast and began squeezing it as Alice moved, watching in awe as the other bounced lightly, “God, you’re gorgeous Alice.”

“Stop it, your distracting me.”

“That’s not distracting doll,  _ this  _ is.” At that cryptic statement, Bucky dropped his hand to where their bodies joined and began to rub against her clit, smiling in triumph when Alice let out a loud moan and digging her nails into his skin hard enough to leave marks.

“You’re...pure...evil...” Gasping out the words, Alice was smiling, hair a mess around her face.

“Anything for my woman.” Bucky laughed but he stopped abruptly when Alice adjusted what she was doing and suddenly he was hitting something special inside of her, he could feel her body react around him.

Bucky started raising his hips to meet hers, Alice fell forward against him, “Oh my God. Bucky…this feels…I think….”

He could feel the heat growing inside him, quickly, he sat up, holding her around the middle. Running his tongue over her bottom lip, he kissed her passionately whilst he pulled her back underneath him.

“You almost there Alice?” When she nodded, Bucky continued kissing her as he reached down and lifted her knee so it was over his shoulder.

“Hold on.” He started jackhammering into her, Alice holding on and dragging his face down to her so she could claim his mouth.

“Fuck…oh…Bucky!!!” Her head thrown back, Alice came, calling his name as she did so.

Bucky buried his face into her neck and felt his own release shoot through him, he pumped his hips into her, keeping her own orgasm going.

Slowly, he stopped. Bucky felt like his heart was going to pump right out of his chest, he could feel Alice's right alongside his.

Lifting his head he looked down at her. Alice Winters, the woman who had stolen his heart when she pushed him out of the road and screamed at him like a green eyed fury.

“Alice…are you? Was that…?”

There were tears in her eyes, but she was smiling.

“Oh…I am  _ so  _ glad I waited for you Bucky.”

Light words but he saw the sadness that was already growing. Saw her try to mask it so it wouldn't hurt him.

Reaching for her hand, he held it and brought it up next to her face as he kissed her softly.

“I'll come back Alice. We won't stay apart this time.”

Determination overcame her features, “Wild horses couldn't take me away love. No matter what.”

“I love you Alice…so much.” He rested his forehead against hers, pressing a soft kiss to her nose as he did so.

“I know Bucky. I love you too. Always.” Smiling, like sunshine on a rainy day, Alice kissed his jaw and asked, “So…when can we do that again?” 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Simon have a chat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon has a backstory, who knew? He's not all bad.

Bucky was wide awake. Laying next to Alice, sated and naked in bed next to him, he thought that he had never felt happier than he did right now.

He had made love to Alice twice more, each time they had learned more and gotten more confident with each other. By the end of the last time though, Alice had barely been able to keep her eyes open, he had managed to get her into the shower to wash and then she had brushed her teeth, by the time she had fallen into bed all she had been able to do was wrap herself around him and mumble something that sounded vaguely like “I love you.”

Alice had been through another ordeal over the past few days, Bucky wasn't surprised she was exhausted. He supposed he should be too but it was like his body knew where it was heading. Knew there was no point resting now, not when he was about to get possibly  _ years  _ of rest.

Alice let out an unladylike snore before rolling over onto her front. Bucky bit his lip to stop his laughter, he felt proud though. Alice felt safe enough with him to be this deeply asleep.

Frowning, he thought of why she was this exhausted to begin with. The Council had tracked her down. They had ways to remotely control her and could torture her into submission without getting close.

They wanted to fry her personality right out of her head, turn her and those other Slayers into controllable robots to fight whatever war they needed.

That they also had their sights set on him, Steve and all the other super powered people here didn't even cross Bucky's mind. Alice's safety was the only thing he gave a good goddamn about. The fact was, Alice had said that she had no intention of leaving and waging war against the people who wanted to enslave her, but that was before she had found out about him going back into the ice. Now? Bucky was certain that she wouldn't be able to stand by and let the other Slayers go off by themselves to fight them. That just wasn't who she was. 

Looking over at Alice, sleeping peacefully and safely for the first time in over three years, Bucky fought down the anger growing inside him. He couldn't keep her safe, but he couldn't back out on his deal with T’Challa, they would be banished and Alice needed the safe haven.  _ Bucky  _ needed it.

Gritting his teeth, Bucky slowly got out of bed and got dressed. Leaning over her prone form, Bucky lightly stroked her hair and whispered, “I’ll be back soon doll. Stay asleep.”

He knew who he needed to see.

 

***

 

Raising his hand, he knocked three times on the door in front of him. Waiting, Bucky was certain that the person staying on the other side would tell him to get lost before slamming the door in his face. Mentally preparing himself for a verbal onslaught, Bucky squared his shoulders as Simon threw the door open.

“Barnes? What d’you want?” Simon looked him up and down, “You feel the need to hit me again?” A purple bruise was already forming over his jaw from earlier.

“No. I won't hit you, I just want to talk.”

When Simon just stared, rubbing his shoulder absentmindedly, Bucky held his arm out to the side, “I really need to talk to you about Alice. Please.”

Rolling his eyes, Simon stood back and waved his hand towards the room beyond.

Once he had gone inside Bucky looked around, the room was near enough exactly the same as his and Alice's. Bucky noted that the bed hadn't been slept in and Simon was still fully dressed.

“Couldn't sleep?” Bucky gestured to the bed.

“Yeah right. Like sleep is coming easy after a day like today. Also, my shoulder bloody hurts.” Simon grumbled.

Snorting, Bucky replied, “You know you deserved worse. Wish I had been there to see her do it.”

“Is that why you're here? Give me yet more bloody grief about your sodding girlfriend?”

Clenching his fist, Bucky glared at Simon, “Stop talking about Alice like that. What is your problem anyway? You travelled a hell of a long way to help her, help those others. Why d’you gotta be like that with her?”

Staring incredulously at him, Simon laughed, “Look, I hate to break it to you mate but not everyone has to like her. All I have to do is make sure she stays alive. That's where my obligation starts and ends.”

Stalking away, Bucky muttered furiously, “And you want her to risk her life to help you. What a joke.”

“Listen Barnes, I don't know what you want me to tell you. Alice is safe, she hates my guts and I can't make her help us-”

“Well she's going to.” Interrupted Bucky.

“What?”

Clenching his fist, Bucky bit out, “Alice. She's going to help you and Gail and Kerry. I don't think she realises it yet but that's what she's going to do.”

Simon just stood open mouthed before rushing out, “Nah. I told you, she hates me. Wouldn't trust me as far as…as someone else could throw me!”

Shaking his head, Bucky continued, “No, you're right. Alice doesn't like you and won't do it for you. For the other Slayers though? The friends that she has made here that she is now going to feel like she has personally put in danger? For  _ those  _ people, Alice will help you stop The Council.”

Growling to himself and rolling his eyes, Simon went to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of beer, “Have a beer. I bloody need one.”

Simon opened his and Bucky's bottles before downing half of his in one go, “Bloody stupid cow. Has a chance to stay out of danger and…”  Seemingly too angry to finish that thought, Simon trailed off, staring out the window.

“Anyway!” Simon yelled suddenly, causing Bucky to nearly drop his drink, “You're going to be here to stop her right? I mean, you kicked off well enough earlier. I can't see you allowing her to go and it's too dangerous for you to go. For all I know they have them trigger words and then, pow! Alice has to fight you as well as them!”

Chugging the drink, wishing he could still get drunk, Bucky looked down at the floor, “I'm going back into the ice in a day. Maybe for years. I need her to be safe, but I can't stop who she is. At least this way, she'll have back up. Alice won't feel the need to do something drastic and dangerous in one go and almost get killed.”

“Barnes… we hadn't caught up with her when that shit with Ivar went down. I swear I wouldn't have let her do that if-”

“Don't.” Bucky slashed his hand through the air. “It's not you I blame for that. I never should've let her go that easily. It's on me.”

Simon snorted, “No. That's on her. Alice had the place rigged to blow but she threw herself to them anyway just because she wanted answers. Dumb and reckless decisions that she made aren't your fault.”

“I shouldn't have let her go so easily.” It haunted him, what had happened because he hadn't tried harder to find her…

Simon was looking hard at him, Bucky was struggling to work out if he was genuinely scowling or if that was just his face in general.

Simon rubbed the back of his neck and sat down on a heavy sigh, “I was in love once you know.” 

Double taking when he saw Bucky stood in shock, Simon growled, “Sit down mate. I ain't telling this whilst you're stood over me like a bleedin’ lurker.”

Lowering himself into the seat, Bucky waited.

“Her name was Sophie. We were both twenty three when we met, Sophie was a nurse and I went there to try and track down a victim of an attack of a demon. Sophie spotted me skulking about. After she tore me a new one, I asked for her number.”

Simon wasn't looking at Bucky but he could see that the permanent scowl and been replaced, Simon was almost smiling. 

“Sophie had always suspected that there was more to life than just the vague explanations given to some of the horrific injuries she saw on an almost daily basis. After three months I told her what I was and she accepted me straight away. Not long after that we moved in together.”

“I loved her Barnes, right? Sophie was tall and blonde, deep brown eyes I could get lost in for hours. And so smart! We would talk all night, all day about my job, her job, she would get that brain of her going and see things that I couldn't all the time. I could barely keep up with her and I loved every moment.”

Leaning back on the chair, knowing what was coming and feeling a sadness for Simon that he didn't think was possible, Bucky waited.

“Sophie had just turned 25 when she died. Vamp attack. Completely random, she just got caught unawares. I was going to ask her to marry me the following month, we actually had a holiday abroad planned. Thailand. Sophie loved elephants and wanted to go to a sanctuary there.”

His perma scowl returned, “I organised her funeral, buried her with the ring I wanted to give her, two weeks later, mum asks me to come to the Council dorms. New Slayer and I need to meet her.”

Knowing who he was about to mention, Bucky waited silently. Alice hadn't told him much about what had happened straight after she was made into a Slayer.

“I was so angry that day. I took one look at Alice, a Slayer who was supposed to be a fucking protector and-”

“And you  _ blamed  _ her?! A fifteen year old? You-.” Bucky had stood up, and towered over the simple minded prick that had caused her so much pain.

Fire in his eyes, Simon shot up and shoved his index finger into Bucky's chest, “Oi! Even I'm not cunt enough to blame a child Barnes! I was angry at the  _ life  _ that this little girl was going to have to live! Had these powers thrown at her and, no matter what she says,  _ forced  _ into accepting them.”

Breathing hard, Simon started pacing and ranting, “I walked in, mum pointed her out. Alice was stood with the trainer, throwing these pathetic looking kicks at him.” Bucky felt his heart break a little thinking about Alice so young, having so much put on her shoulders.

“I couldn't help it, it made me livid that she clearly wasn't ready and that they would push her out regardless. Mum would have to watch another girl die and Alice would never get a chance to grow up.”

Meeting Bucky's eyes, Simon breathed deeply, “I stormed over and told the trainer to fuck off, Alice looked up at me with those… _ ridiculous _ giant green eyes of hers, almost shaking with nerves…”

Simon was agitated, throwing his arms out as he spoke, wincing when he pulled his shoulder. “I picked up the pad from the floor and told her to kick it. And Alice looked at my mum for permission! So I kept on at her, winding, needling being a total knob.”

Giving a mirthless laugh, Simon thrust his hands through his hair, “Alice started kicking, and let me tell you, they were shit. If I had been a vamp, Al would've died easy. I let my anger at this shit life I was going to have to live without my Sophie get to me and I absolutely took it out on her.”

Confusion over took his features for a moment, “You know, I can't even remember what it is I said to her. Suddenly though, I was knocked flat on my back. Alice had  _ finally  _ got the hump and landed a perfect kick and that was that.”

Simon stood in front of Bucky, well within striking distance but he didn't back down. Bucky didn't want to but he felt a sort of respect for this man who had made such bad choices but didn't try to escape them. Just tried to move forward and do the right thing.

“From that day on, Alice got better and better. Every time she started to flag, get ground down by what she was doing or her parents giving up on her and then dying before she could make it right or her Slayer friends getting murdered, every time it looked like she wanted to give up…I would get in her face and she would be pissed off enough to try again.”

Meeting Bucky's eyes, Simon stood as tall as he could, “That's the only promise I can make Barnes. If you're right and she comes out with us, I can't be a friend to her, she won't accept it. All I can do is be a bastard to her and it will motivate her to try harder and stay alive. When you get out, all your going to hear is how much of a hard time I've given her. Can you handle that?”

Bucky regarded him, “Yes. If it keeps her safe, I can handle it. Besides, these other Slayers are going to keep you in check and they'll probably be good for her. Just keep her alive and in one piece Simon, that's all I ask.” 

Holding out his hand, Bucky waited for Simon to grasp it. Shaking hands, Bucky then pulled him towards him and crushed his fingers together, “Be a prick, wind her up, Alice can take it. You betray her or the others again though? It won't matter where you go or what they do to the shit in my head, I'll find you. I won't stop until I do, and I will  _ make sure _ you regret it. You understand?”

“Fucking hell Barnes…” Simon got his hand free, shaking his hand, perma scowl going full force again even as his eyes grew wary, “I might not have shown you lot the best side of my personality but I'm not thick. The Slayers are 100% safe with me. I didn't drag ‘em across dimensions just so I could give them back up again.” Simon looked him up and down and quirked his lips up in an almost smile, “I'm glad she has you, you know. Don't tell her but she needs someone like you watching out for her.”

“See you around Simon.” Bucky growled as he started to leave.

“Not too soon I bloody well hope!” Simon groused as Bucky let himself out and made his way back to Alice.

 

***

 

Alice woke up, for a moment she panicked, she felt like she had slept for too many hours..  _ I'm not going anywhere this time you bastards, you can't make me! _

Before her limbs could work themselves into a fight, a deep strong voice whispered in her ear as a large warm body stretched out alongside hers, “It's okay Alice. I'm here, you're here, we're both safe doll.”

“Mmm…Bucky…?”

Soft laughter, Alice tried to open her eyes but…she felt so  _ peaceful… _ Bucky was with her and they were safe…

“I'm here doll. You stay asleep if you want. I'm not going anywhere.”

“Hmmm…” Alice stretched lightly and curled up around the muscled warmth he offered, “M’tired baby… you sleepy too?”

“I'm good,” A large hand brushed across her cheek before settling on her lower back and encouraging her to move closer, “I’ll be with you when you wake up sweetheart.”

“Kay. I love you baby.” Alice could feel sleep dragging her back under, Bucky's soft spoken words the only reassurance she needed.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy/sad ending...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this does end the same as CW...  
> Also, this opens up on some fluffy/smut so PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18

The smell of delicious food was what finally dragged Alice out of her sleep, sitting up and looking in every direction and clutching the bed sheet to her, Alice was just about to start yelling for Bucky when he came in looking like every hot blooded woman's dream in just his jeans and carrying food to complete the picture. 

_ How am I going to manage without him?  _

_ You're going to have to. Bucky needs you to be strong. So do it, smile, hold him and make sure he knows how much you love him. _

_ Also, eat. I'm starving. _

“Breakfast in bed? What did I do to deserve that, hmm?” Alice said as she twisted her hair and slung it over one shoulder as Bucky tracked the movement with his eyes.

“Well I don't know about you doll, but I worked up quite an appetite last night, plus I'm gonna need the energy for the rest of the day, and trust me Alice, you're going to want it too.” Bucky's eyes grew hot as he talked. Putting down the food he stalked over to the bed and stood over her, letting his gaze roam over her even though Alice had covered up with the sheet.

“Bucky…I need to get showered love.” Smile growing, Alice slowly started to kneel on the bed, dragging the sheet closer around her as she did so.

“Okay darlin’ I'm not stopping you..” Every line in his body said he was a breath away from pouncing however. Alice's heart kicked up but she couldn't wipe the dumb grin from her face.

Deciding to play along, even though she  _ really  _ did need to shower after the previous nights sexscapades, Alice shrugged and turned around, “Okay, I'll be out in a- oof!”

Bucky had grabbed the sheet trailing behind her and yanked so she fell forward, “Hey! Rude! Woman needing precious bathroom time here!” Alice giggled breathlessly.

Bucky's larger body knelt over her, legs on either side of hers and his hand planted next to her face, “I'm sorry doll. Did you say you needed to go somewhere?” His mouth was right next to her ear, then he bit down lightly on the top part so Alice twitched underneath him.

“Hmm, do that again sweetheart, your ass feels incredible pushing up against me.” Bucky dropped his hips so Alice could feel his growing erection against her backside.

_ Oh no you don't baby. My turn today. _

Alice sighed dramatically and put her chin in her palm, “I did need to shower but…well I've got a better idea all of a sudden..” Alice lowered her voice, raised her hips against his crotch and looked over her shoulder in, what she hoped, was a flirtatious way.

“I like your thinking Alice. You're so smart.” Raising himself back up so Alice wasn't caged anymore, he ran his hand under the sheet where he palmed her ass cheek in a firm grip.

Dipping his fingers into the space between her legs, Bucky hummed in approval when he found her slick already.

Biting her lip, Alice stayed still.  _ Wait for it…wait for it… _

When he let go, Alice heard him lower the zipper on his jeans and begin lowering them. Alice waited until they were halfway down his (incredible) thighs before she twisted so she was facing him, when he was off balance, Alice grabbed his hips and slammed him down on the bed and straddled him.

Sheet twisted around the pair of them, Alice laughed as she kissed him, “Oh Bucky, I hope you didn't think I was going to let you take control  _ every  _ time did you? I mean I really was  _ warming,”  _ Alice ground against his thigh lightly, “to what you had planned but, well, I want to love you okay?”

“But Alice…c’mon doll, that felt so good-  _ shit!” _

Slowly, Alice had moved herself down his chest as he talked, planting soft kisses as she moved down his torso, his stomach, lower…when she reached his cock, Alice had licked a thick stripe from the base to the tip before swirling her tongue around the tip.

“Feel as good as this?” Alice asked innocently.

Disbelievingly, Bucky raised his head from the sheet, “Alice…are you sure? You- oh my God!” Alice took his length in her mouth and started bobbing her head, using one hand to pump him and the other to caress his sac at the same time.

Bucky's head was thrown back and his hand had made it's way into her hair. Increasing her speed and hollowing out her cheeks further, Alice worked him with her mouth until she felt him twitch in her palm.

“Fuck! Alice…” On a groan, Bucky quickly pulled himself from her mouth, pulled her back down on the mattress and released across her chest.

“Now I really need a shower.”

“Where…the hell…did you learn to do that Alice?” Bucky's breathless voice demanded.

“I said I never had sex, but I had to keep those guys from getting too handsy and demanding somehow love.”

At Bucky's still shocked face, Alice giggled and got up, leaving the sheet where it was, “You joining me in the shower?”

Collapsing on the mattresses and throwing his arm over his eyes, Bucky whined, “Give me a few minutes Alice!”

Snorting in derision Alice sauntered away, “Haha! If you've recovered by the time I'm out could you get the food ready baby? I'm  _ starving.” _

Going into the bathroom, Alice closed the door to Bucky's frustrated laughter.

 

***

Alice tried to keep the joy up for the rest of the day, Bucky had dished up the food when she came out and they sat and talked about everything that didn't involve ice chambers, vampires or evil organisations bent on controlling everyone and everything.

Alice told him more about Ben and about Matt. Bucky talked about what he had done in Brooklyn and Bucharest whilst he had waited for her.

Eyes downcast, he also told her how he was pretty sure he had met Ben and Ben Junior at the motel they had been staying at all those months ago. How he had been right outside her door and hadn't realised.

Sighing in defeat, Alice tried to reassure him, “You didn't know Bucky. I didn't know. We don't know what would've happened if you had somehow clicked and kicked in the door. I don't know if it would've changed anything.”

Bucky's eyes hardened as he eyes the scar on her neck, “ _ That  _ wouldn't have happened.”

Alice just shrugged, “It's done baby. I survived, we found each other and now we're safe. This is the only place that is going to help us get freedom, it's better it worked out this way.”

“I don't believe that Alice. You should never have felt the need to do that. But I don't want to argue. Just don't do something like that again okay?”

“Oh, I promise. Like I said, I'm not going anywhere.”

Eventually Alice had moved from her seat into Bucky's lap so there was less talking, more cuddling. Cuddling led to soft and slow kissing which, eventually, led to more passion and before Alice could track what was happening she found herself back in bed being loved by Bucky into oblivion again.

The whole day was bittersweet. It was the best day of her life, exactly the sort of day you hope to have with the one you love. Carefree and filled with teasing, laughter and mind bending, exhausting and incredible sex.

Alice  _ tried _ to keep the joy up. But time was rapidly escaping them and Alice was more and more aware that she was getting closer and closer to the last time she could touch, hold and kiss Bucky with every passing moment.

Bucky's energy never waned and Alice, after sleeping for so long, felt no need to waste precious hours with more rest.

All too soon though, the sun rose. Alice was sprawled across Bucky's chest, his arm clinging to her and holding her in place.

“Alice…”

“I know Bucky. Just a few more minutes. Please?”

Bucky nodded against the top of her head and pressed a kiss there, saying nothing. There was nothing to say.

 

***

 

They eventually got up, showered and got dressed. Bucky wore all white and managed to make it look like the most masculine outfit ever.

They walked hand in hand towards the laboratory where the cryo tank was waiting, heads held high.

Steve was waiting at the door with T’Challa stood next to him.

They were about 20 feet away when Bucky smiled at Steve before leaning down to Alice, “Hey, what type of wood do you think that table is made out of doll?”

“Ummm, Oak I think? Why-?”

Pulling her hand lightly to slow her down Bucky whispered, “Do you think that when I come out I could fuck you so hard against it that it cracks? Or breaks?”

Alice stumbled to the floor.

“You alright there Alice?” Steve's voice was dry. When Alice scrambled up with Bucky's help, Steve's face was pink and T’Challa was looking everywhere but at them. 

_ God damn super hero hearing.  _

Clearing her throat, Alice replied seriously “Oh yes. Quite alright, thank you.” and elbowed Bucky in the side when he chuckled. A doctor then came out and motioned for them to head inside.

They were explaining the procedure and describing what research they would be doing whilst Bucky was inside, how they were planning to help him when he came out.

Alice didn't hear any of it. Blocking it out, she held onto his hand and concentrated on syncing her breathing and heartbeat with his. 

Alice kept her cool as he went up on a gurney and a nurse attended to him. Alice stayed calm as he spoke soft words with his best friend and said his version of a goodbye to Steve.

Bucky held her to him for the last minute, “I love you Alice. You stay strong for me okay?” 

“Yes. I will Bucky.” When he raised her chin to meet his beautiful eyes, eyes that would haunt her dreams until she could see them again, Alice's own eyes stayed mercifully dry.

“I'll be here when you wake up okay? I'm proud of you Bucky. You're doing the right thing.”

Smiling, Bucky laid one last soft kiss on her lips. Turned and gave a hard hug to Steve and said a few words to T’Challa and the team working on him.

Alice smiled at him as he lay back in the chamber and mouthed, “ _ I love you”  _ one last time as the glass went up and Bucky was encased in ice again.

Steve slowly left the room, T’Challa following him after a moment. Alice stood in front of the glass and just watched. 

 

***

 

Steve came back to the laboratory at the end of the day to find Alice still stood in front of the case. He put his arm around her and steered her from the room and Alice didn't put up a fight.

Taking her back to her room, Steve opened the door and gently led her into the bedroom.

“You should sleep Alice.”

“Yeah.” No inflection, no emotion in her voice.

“You did good today. It was hard for all of us but…” Steve trailed off when he realised she wasn't listening.

“I'm not going to be here all the time but I'll check up on you when I can okay?”

Alice sat on the bed, “Okay. Thanks Steve.” No emotion, she could've been talking to the wall.

Sadness and helplessness welled up in him, “I’ll be back in a few months. You can show me how a Slayer spars or something okay?” Steve was trying to cheer her up but suddenly her shoulders started shaking and she sniffed.

“Maybe. I'll see you later Steve. Stay safe.” Alice's voice was choked up. He stepped towards her and just as quickly stepped back. Some things you needed to deal with on your own.

“You too Alice.” Steve turned and walked out of the door, as he left the apartment he pretended he didn't hear her sobs muffled into the pillow.

 

***

 

Waking up the next day, Alice rubbed her eyes which felt like half of Blackpool Sands had been dumped in there overnight.

Mind still mercifully blank, shying away from facing what had happened the day before, Alice got up, showered, dressed and ate the food that had been delivered to her.

Then, and only then, did she start to think about what was causing the agony in her chest.

_ Bucky is gone. _

_ No, he's not. Bucky's a 10 minute walk away. _

_ What am I supposed to do without him? _

_ You've managed your whole life without him. You'll manage a few more years. _

Sighing, Alice grabbed the encrypted sat phone that had been left for her and dialled a New York number.

Matt didn't pick up, either he was busy or he didn't want to answer a  _ very  _ shady sounding number. When the message tone beeped, Alice spoke, “Hey Matt. Alice here, ummm. Look, I'm okay and safe but…I'm not going to be back for a very long time. If ever. I just wanted to remind you that I don't want to hear about a certain someone being shot dead by criminals, or the police. Could you do me a favour though? You remember the date we met? Could you go to this cemetery on that date and put some flowers down for me on Bens grave?” Alice gave the address and the location of his grave before continuing, “I'll call you again when I can. I'll miss you Matt, thanks for your help when I needed it.”

 

***

 

Knocking on the door in front of her, Alice was repeatedly telling herself to keep her shit together. Do  _ not  _ do something dumb, like dislocate the arseholes shoulder again.

Simon opened the door and rolled his eyes as soon as he took one look at her, “For fucks sake. This ‘appened a  _ lot  _ quicker than I thought it would.”

“What?”

“Never mind. Come in then, Gail and Kerry are here too. I want you three out soon though yeah? Now you're safe maybe I could get some bloody time to myself.” Simon grumbled.

Walking ahead of him, Alice accepted the hugs from her fellow Slayers. They didn't offer pointless platitudes or try and comfort her in any way. Just silently offered her their strength.

“Well? What do you want then Al? Don't you have a date with your frozen boyfriend?” 

Hands clenched into fists, Alice glared at him before forcing polite words past the more savage ones that  _ really  _ wanted to come out.

“Listen, I know I said that I wouldn't go anywhere with you and I didn't care about the Council but-”

“Oh right? You'll lower yourself to our level and go back to doing your job now that you can't shag your assassin into the mattress?”

“Ah shut  _ up  _ Simon you fecking eejit! Alice is going to help us! That's what we needed right? What the hell is your problem anyway?” Kerry and absently grabbed his arm and dragged him away when Alice had lunged towards him, held back by Gail who looked less then impressed with the pair of them.

“Alice, calm down! Ignore him! Simon, if you do not start treating her with the respect Alice deserves I will conveniently be too late to stop her from kicking you into a wall.” Gail's calm and powerful voice put paid to Alice's furious advances.

Simon, as usual, just looked nonchalant and became silent.

Pulling herself together, and telling herself she could leave in a few minutes and see Bucky, Alice met the three people in the rooms eyes.

“Yeah. I want to help. As soon as we know anything, let me know and I'll be there. I also think that we should start training again. I've been in a few fights recently and they should've been won a lot easier than they were.”

Simon shrugged, “Fine. It could take a while though Al. Those chips will come out and those wankers are too smart to try and just flush you out. They're going to be laying low. Gaining connections, making plans.”

“Fine. Just…just tell me when you need me.”

Looking her up and down, Simon continued, “Alright. I'll try and sort out training quarters. Will need to talk to T’Challa I suppose…”

“I'll do it.” All eyes went to Gail, again she had gone bright red under the caramel of her skin but she held their gazes, “I will talk to him. I am the oldest Slayer and he does not trust you, Simon. I will talk to him and organise this.”

“Riiight.” Kerry smiled knowingly.

Alice smirked, even as it felt mildly out of place, “Sure Gail. You take T’Challa.”

Affronted, Gail started stuttering, “To talk to as leaders! Not to- to-  _ take!” _

Alice started giggling, Kerry joining in as Simon huffed in frustration, “No worries Gail. T’Challa won't know what hit him!”

“Of all the nonsense…” Gail couldn't seem to summon the necessary words to refute what they were implying. Slowly, she smiled, “He is handsome though, yes?” 

“Ah, sure he is. That man is pure power!” Kerry was nudging Gail with her shoulder as she teased.

Alice almost felt normal until…

“Oi! Fuck off to your own rooms for a girls night talkin’ about boys! Get out of mine!” Simon herded them out.

Before she left, Alice turned to Simon, “So, look, for what it's worth-”

“You better not be apologising for my arm Al.” Simon warned.

“I like the beard, makes you look really tough. Almost intimidating.”

Simon scoffed, “Not to you though right?”

“No. Not to me.” Alice said quietly.

Simon slammed the door in her face on a scathing, “Whatever.”

_ Well, that went better than I thought it would. _

_ Hmmm. Simon wasn't surprised to see me though. _

_ Fuck Simon.  _

Gail and Kerry walked with Alice towards the laboratory where Bucky was. The doctors had finished for the day and Alice had been given clearance to go in there after hours to “spend time with him.” They all thought she was nuts but it made her feel better to be near him, to talk to him even if he couldn't talk back.

“D’you know when Sam and Steve are coming back then?” Kerry asked slyly.

Alice and Gail gave each other a look. “Well, Steve said it might be months. Not sure what they're doing but, they will be back eventually.”

“Oh. Grand.” Kerry went quiet and wouldn't be drawn back into conversation.

Alice stopped at the door, shaking her head when they asked if she wanted company.

“So…we’ll see you for training then?” Kerry asked quietly.

“Yeah. I'll be there.” Alice said as Gail silently grasped her upper arm in support.

As they left, Alice felt the melancholy settle over her like a too heavy blanket. Turning, she entered the code and went into the lab where Bucky waited. 

“Hi love. Only me.”

Dragging a chair over, Alice made herself comfortable next to the chamber and grabbed the book out of her bag.

“So, they said that there is no chance you can hear me and it's just me, essentially, being an oxygen thief talking to you but, well, they could be wrong. It would kill me knowing there was a part of you aware and everyone was ignoring you. Then you'll end up with a wind up voice in your head too.”

_ Huh. That hurts. _

“So, I'm going to come here as often as I can and read to you. I might even bring some more of those films you love and watch them with you. Your pop culture education mustn't get too behind Bucky.”

Opening the book in front of her, Alice took a moment to collect herself, “Ben was reading this the last time I saw him alive, his last words to me were he was going to get me to read it once he finished. Obviously, that never happened so, if you don't mind, I want to read it with you.”

Alice looked over the cover, Dean Koontz’s Watchers, “I looked it up and it's actually a horror or something. Still, I doubt there is anything scarier in this than what the two of us have dealt with.”

Flattening the pages with shaking hands Alice whispered, “I miss you so much Bucky. I know I said I would stay here but I'm going to help the others. I'll go crazy love, seeing you like this everyday. Maybe I'm selfish? I don't know. Please don't be mad at me when you wake up.”

Sniffing, and wiping her eyes, Alice took a deep breath, “Okay, let's see what's up with this lots up to then yeah?”

Alice started to read, the room echoing her soft words back at her so she almost felt that Bucky was reading alongside her.

  
  


 

 


End file.
